You're Just Fine
by AquaIta
Summary: Naruto, seorang ANBU. Sasuke, anak kecil yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha. Siapa sangka, melihat pembunuhan massal di depan matanya akan membuat Uchiha muda yang awalnya jenius itu menjadi keterbelakangan mental? "Uchiha?Idiot?Lucu sekali, Baa-chan." Dan Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya karena Sasuke menjadi terobsesi padanya! Chap 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

You're Just Fine By: AquaIta

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: T+ (for now)

Warning: Older-younger relationship, mental disorder in children, abnormal love infatuation, OOC, IC, male relationsip, mention of abuse, typos (maybe), maaf jika ada sebutan kasar penyakit tertentu, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru, NaruSasu.

Summary: Naruto, seorang ANBU. Sasuke, anak kecil yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha. Siapa sangka, melihat pembunuhan massal di depan matanya akan membuat Uchiha muda yang awalnya jenius itu menjadi… keterbelakangan mental? "Dia menjadi labil, tidak mau bicara, dan terlihat seperti orang idiot—bukan idiot sepertimu, Naruto—maksudku, benar-benar idiot." Dan Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya karena Sasuke menjadi terobsesi padanya.

.

.

.

Langit itu seolah terbakar.

Maafkan aku dan ketidakmampuanku untuk memilih kata. Tapi yang benar saja, langit itu benar-benar _seperti_ _terbakar_.

Bahkan orang yang tidak terlalu pintar sepertiku tahu bahwa langit malam itu harusnya bewarna _hitam_ _gelap_, bukannya merah menyala seperti ini.

Dan terkutuklah Uchiha satu itu yang memutuskan untuk membakar seluruh area perumahannya dengan menggunakan Katon.

Yang benar saja.

"Kitsune! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Bantu aku untuk mengevakuasi para Uchiha!" terdengar suara seseorang meneriakiku yang hanya berdiri di depan gerbang perumahan Uchiha.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tidak perlu. Mereka pasti sudah menjadi abu sekarang, Ketua."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Idiot! Pasti ada satu atau dua orang yang selamat!"

"Dan semua orang mengatakan aku bodoh," gumamku kesal. "Ada yang masih hidup di lautan api seperti ini. Ha, siapa yang bodoh sekarang?"

Aku berusaha peduli, sungguh. Namun aku tidak sebaik yang orang lain pikirkan. Aku juga bisa membenci, dan aku benci klan Uchiha. Aku juga bisa tidak memaafkan, dan sampai kadal bertelur musang pun aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka.

Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada tulisan meliuk yang menghiasi gerbang Uchiha. Menghela napas, aku berusaha menggali kembali kepedulianku terhadap klan ini yang sudah lama hilang.

Pada akhirnya aku tetap berlari bersama ANBU yang lain. Mungkin, _mungkin_, ada yang masih hidup.

.

.

.  
Sai, dengan kode Root—walau Naruto ingin sekali mengganti kode namanya menjadi _Hentai_ atau _Ecchi_ atau apapun yang lebih cocok dengan sifat mesumnya—menunjuk sebuah ruangan besar yang terlalap api. Naruto mengangguk, berlari kearah ruangan yang dimaksud, nyaris menginjak seorang wanita yang tergeletak di dekat pintunya.

"Maaf Nona, permisi… Ya, jika kau bisa minggir sedikit…"

"Berhenti main-main, Kitsune. Kau tahu dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak." Sahut Root yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto.

"Sedikit sopan santun tidak akan membunuhmu, _Baby_." Timpal Naruto tidak peduli. "Dan omong-omong, yang ada di ruangan ini juga sudah mati semua." Sambungnya lagi tanpa melirik ke ruangan tersebut dua kali. Berterima kasihlah pada kemampuannya untuk mendeteksi cakra dengan sangat akurat.

"Kalau begitu coba yang disana," tunjuk Root tak sabaran, menjentikkan jarinya ke pintu ruang bawah tanah dekat gelimpangan mayat Uchiha.

Naruto melirik sejenak. "Negatif."

Root menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu kuubah strategi. Apa ada yang masih hidup?"

Naruto terdiam. Ada, batinnya lirih. _Ada_.

Dia bisa merasakannya. Cakra yang samar. Tipis. Namun masih hidup.

Ya, jika mereka menyelamatkannya paling lama 5 menit dari sekarang.

"_Well_?"

Lalu Naruto teringat bagaimana para Uchiha menatapnya mencela dari balik kelopak mereka. Ia ingat bagaimana ia berusaha memaafkan, berusaha peduli, ketika mereka sama sekali tidak meliriknya ketika dia masih bocah dulu.

"Tidak."

Root mengangkat sebelah alisnya apatis.

"Mereka semua mati, Root." Bisik Naruto, berusaha mengabaikan gejolak aneh di perutnya. "Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi."

Root menatap Naruto. Lama. Pandangan yang mengisyaratkan dia tahu sesuatu, namun memutuskan untuk menyiksa jiwa-jiwa malang dalam perasaan bersalah.

"Begitu."

Oh, Naruto benci nada itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia menggambar sesuatu di perkamennya. Seekor naga. Jelek, berkumis, dan terlihat berlendir dengan tinta hitam seram yang menetes-netes.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naga itu meliuk keluar, semakin lama semakin membesar. Jika saja Naruto dihadapkan dalam situasi yang berbeda, dia pasti sudah menertawai Sai yang dengan percaya dirinya menciptakan jutsu seperti itu sedangkan ia menggambar naga seperti terong.

Namun tidak, dia sama sekali tidak bisa tertawa. Terlebih ketika naga itu mulai… berpusar?

Oh, tidak.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Bisik Naruto panik. Jutsu baru Sai, _Haiyoutei_. Jutsu yang cukup simpel. Dia hanya akan menggambar seperti biasa dan voila, binatang tersebut akan berpusar dan menjadi _black_ _hole_ yang memakan benda sekelilingnya dalam radius yang sesuai dengan ukuran binatang yang dia gambar.

Oke saja kalau dia menggambar anjing pudel atau _hello_ _kitty_, mungkin yang terserap dalam _black_ _hole_ itu hanya 200-300 meter. Tapi ini _naga_.

Naga hitam, buruk rupa, dan benar-benar… besar.

"Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan barang bukti dan tempat kejadian, Root! Tim investigasi membutuhkannya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini!" seru Naruto kalap. Semuanya akan lenyap dalam jutsu Sai, dan hanya akan menjadi hiasan di gulungan miliknya sebelum Sai mengeluarkannya kembali.

Dan orang itu masih ada disana…

"Justru Kitsune, aku akan mempertahankan barang bukti," ucap Root kalem. Naruto ingin sekali mencolok rasengan ke mulutnya. "Jutsu ini akan mencegah mayat-mayat membusuk dan korosi pada bangunan menyedihkan ini. Tempat kejadian akan tetap seperti baru saja terjadi, dan tidak akan ada pembusukan yang menghambat investigasi."

"Dan kenapa—" Naruto menyipitkan mata curiga. "Jutsumu itu bisa melakukan hal sehebat itu?"

Bibir Root terangkat sedikit ke atas, seolah sudah bisa menduga pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau tahu apa yang membuat korosi dan bahan organik membusuk?"

Bagus Sai. Jika kau sepintar itu, tentu kau ingat bahwa Naruto itu seorang idiot.

"Hah?"

"Udara, Kitsune. Udara." Seringai itu semakin terkembang bak layangan. "Tanpa udara, pembusukan tidak akan terjadi."

Naruto memasang wajah datar. "Oksigen, maksudmu."

Naga itu meraung mengerikan.

"Kau _sangat_ _pintar_, Kitsune." Desis Root dingin. "_Well_, jika kau bisa menyingkir? Cukup banyak yang harus aku, ah, hilangkan disini. Dan kau tentunya tidak ingin terserap ke dimensi yang tanpa _oksigen_."

Entah mengapa cara Sai menyebut oksigen terdengar seperti…

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia bisa merasakan cakra itu semakin melemah, hanya terasa seperti hembusan angin di musim kering. Samar sekali.

Namun ia masih hidup.

Tapi jika naga sialan ini ikut menyerap orang itu juga…

Naruto membulatkan tekad. Persetan dengan perlakuan buruk Uchiha terhadapnya. Ia tahu dari dulu kalau dia orang baik, dan orang baik itu tidak akan meninggalkan seorang yang sedang sekarat dikubur hidup-hidup dalam perut naga dan menjadi hiasan dinding Sai.

"Setengah jam setelah kita keluar dari sini, Root, aku akan _membunuhmu_."

Lalu Naruto melesat pergi, meninggalkan Sai yang tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Naruto menemukannya.

Seorang anak kecil tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dekat sumur tua, paling ujung dari perumahan Uchiha yang membara.

Namun anehnya anak tersebut terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada efek kebakaran yang menyentuh kulitnya, seakan-akan ia dilindungi oleh kekkai tidak terlihat.

Dan ternyata ia benar-benar dilindungi oleh kekkai yang kuat, mementalkan apa saja yang berpotensi menggores tubuh sang bocah.

Naruto melepas kekkai itu tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Dia menjadi ANBU bukan tanpa alasan. Yeah, sok sedikit kanan kiri tidak akan menyakiti siapapun, kan?

"Huu… hu…"

Hah, anak ini masih sempat menangis. Padahal tidak sadar. Uchiha benar-benar hebat.

"Huuu… huu…"

Naruto yang sedang menggendong anak tersebut mengerutkan kening. Jujur saja, dia selama ini tinggal sendiri dan otomatis, pengalamannya dengan anak kecil itu nol besar.

Tapi masa bodoh, yang penting dia harus membawa anak ini secepatnya ke rumah sakit. Naruto punya firasat buruk tentang bocah yang berada dalam gendongannya. Walaupun anak ini tidak terluka, namun dari raut wajah dan tangisannya mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Cara dia menangis persis sama dengannya dulu.

Dan percayalah, apapun atas nama 'persis dengan dirinya dulu', bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menggendong orang mati dengan tergesa-gesa seperti itu, Kitsune."

Naruto melirik ke belakang dan nyaris melemparkan apapun yang bisa ia lempar ke kepala Root sebelum ia sadar bahwa satu-satunya yang bisa ia lempar sekarang adalah bocah yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku masih tetap akan membunuhmu." desis Naruto kesal. Naga setengah terong itu tidak tampak dimanapun. Sai sialan, mempermainkannya seperti itu.

Root tersenyum miring di belakang Naruto. Mengibarkan gulungannya, ia menggambar sebuah elang besar dan menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Naiklah, akan jauh lebih cepat."

Naruto menatap Root sejenak sebelum melompat ke punggung sang elang. Mengerutkan hidungnya, ia menatap kepala elang jadi-jadian yang membawanya terbang membelah angin.

'_Dan sekarang ia menggambar burung setengah anak tikus_.' Batinnya jijik.

Karena hanya Sai yang akan menggambar _elang tanpa bulu_.

.

.

.

"Kau, bocah menyebalkan yang tidak tahu kapan harus menggunakan kepalamu, baru saja nyaris meninggalkan keturunan terakhir Uchiha dalam api!"

Naruto langsung memasang wajah terluka.

"Tapi Baa-chan, aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah! Kenapa—"

"Kau _mengobrol_ dulu dengan Sai sebelum menyelamatkan Sasuke, Kutu Kasur! Apa kau tahu saat kau membawanya kesini, laju pernapasannya begitu lambat?!"

"Dia dilindungi oleh kekkai!"

"Kekkai tidak menyediakan oksigen untuk bernapas di tengah api! Kau pikir kekkai itu apa, hah?! Gelembung yang bisa berfotosintesis?!"

Naruto kicep.

Karena apapun yang ia katakan, pasti ujung-ujungnya salah juga.

Ingat peraturan pertama Konoha: Hokage tidak pernah salah. Peraturan kedua: Jika Hokage berbuat salah, kembali ke peraturan pertama.

Sebenarnya hanya ketika rezim Tsunade saja peraturan ini berlaku. Dasar nenek sihir.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf. Aku rela di-skors selama 2 bulan dari ANBU. Lebih dari itu juga tidak apa-apa." Sahut Naruto mengangkat bahu. Tsunade yang mendengarnya melempar gulungan jutsu ke kepala Naruto.

"Hukumanmu akan jauh lebih baik dari itu, Naruto." desis Tsunade murka. "Keturunan Uchiha terakhir nyaris mati karena kecerobohanmu."

Naruto menatap dingin Tsunade. "Aku membenci klan Uchiha," bisiknya. "Kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Seketika itu juga mata Tsunade melunak. Ia tahu bahwa kualitas benci yang dirasakan Naruto jauh lebih rendah dari kebanyakan orang. Pemuda pirang itu terlalu baik, hingga kebencian yang ia rasakan masih mampu membuatnya menolong satu-satunya korban selamat klan Uchiha.

Hidup Naruto tidak pernah mudah, bahkan hingga sekarang. Terlahir sebagai jinchuuriki dan dalam keadaan yatim piatu membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Klan Uchiha merupakan klan yang mampu mengontrol Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto, dan sejak ia bisa mengingat, ia telah dijadikan semacam objek latihan para Uchiha untuk meningkatkan kontrol sharingan mereka.

Percayalah, memiliki monster yang meraung di dalam tubuhmu karena dipermainkan terus-menerus sebagai bahan latihan itu sangat menyiksa.

"Aku tahu, Naruto," ucap Tsunade perlahan. "Tapi tolong bertanggung jawablah sebagai seorang ANBU. Singkirkan perasaan personalmu, dan lakukan misi dengan baik. Terkadang, satu salah langkah yang kau ambil, satu menit yang kau lewatkan, itu semua dapat menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Yeah, katakan itu pada Uchiha ketika mereka mempermainkannya dulu.

"Oke, oke, kau menang Baa-chan. Sekarang bisakah aku keluar dan pergi me—"

"Hokage-sama."

Suara Shizune menginterupsi pembicaraan hangat mereka. Wajah Shizune berkeringat, dan hidungnya berkerut ketika ia berbicara lagi.

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah sadar."

_Thank_ _God_, batin Naruto sarkastis. Ujung matanya melirik Tsunade yang tersenyum lega.

"Tapi—"

Senyuman kecil Tsunade menghilang seketika. Bertahun-tahun pengalaman dalam dunia persilatan memberinya pelajaran bahwa kata 'tapi' merupakan sinyal dari masalah yang lebih besar.

"—ia terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya."

_Please_, Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Jika ada orang yang keluarganya dibantai oleh kakak sendiri dan nyaris mati terbakar kemudian dia bersikap biasa saja, maka orang itu _tidak beres_.

"Bawa aku kesana—dan Naruto," kepala Naruto menukik cepat. "Kau ikut denganku."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang."

Naruto mengumpat.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu baunya menjijikkan. Aroma pinus sementara ini musim panas, yang benar saja. Bau obat-obatan menguar begitu mereka membuka pintu. Nuansa putih langsung menyapa matanya, membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan rumah sakit dan warna putih?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade mencoba bersikap ramah. Naruto yang mengikutinya di belakang mengerutkan dahi. Kata 'ramah' dan 'Tsunade' tidak akan pernah cocok berada dalam satu kalimat.

Perlahan sang subjek yang menjadi perhatian menoleh ke arah mereka. Anak itu tampan, sangat. Rambut gelap dengan mata yang lebih gelap lagi. Kulit putih yang membuat gorden dengan warna serupa yang berkibar di belakangnya tampak pucat.

Anak yang dipanggil Sasuke itu terdiam menatap Tsunade. Mata gelapnya tidak bisa dibaca. Untuk sesaat kesunyian mendominasi, hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak nyaring.

"GAAAHHHH!"

Refleks Tsunade dan Shizune melompat menjauh. Naruto tanpa sadar berada dalam posisi menyerang. Hell, pertama anak itu baik-baik saja lalu kenapa mengamuk seperti ini?

Sasuke menatap nyalang ketiganya. Kuku mencengkram selimut yang dipakainya sebelum menyibakkan selimut itu dan membungkus dirinya sendiri.

"KHAAAA!"

Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berguling ke sudut ruangan.

Kemudian sunyi.

Tsunade mengedipkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Sunyi lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" suara Naruto menggema di ruangan luas itu. Mata langitnya menatap waspada Sasuke yang memutar kepala ke arahnya begitu cepat hingga Naruto bersumpah mendengar leher anak itu berderak.

Sasuke menatapnya intens. Tatapannya mengerikan, dengan seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya tertutup selimut, kecuali kedua matanya. Bocah itu bernapas cepat, mencengkram selimutnya hingga berkerut.

Tsunade yang sudah pulih dari syoknya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar. "Shizune, ambilkan obat bius."

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak hebat saat Shizune tergesa keluar ruangan. Mata elangnya menatap tajam punggung Shizune, menggeram ketika langkah wanita itu terdengar terlalu keras untuk telinganya.

Kemudian ia menatap Naruto lagi.

Yang ditatap langsung merasa risih. Kenapa dengan bocah ini? Apa ia kerasukan arwah gentayangan Uchiha?

"Na… Na…"

Naruto terkesiap. Sasuke baru saja berbicara—atau lebih tepatnya mencoba berbicara—diantara sumpalan selimut di sekitar mulutnya. Belum hilang kekagetan Naruto, perlahan Sasuke menyeret pantatnya ke arah sang ANBU pelan, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Naruto sekalipun.

"Na… Na… Na…" gumamnya tidak jelas. Mata hitamnya berkilau jenaka.  
Lalu secepat hal itu terjadi, secepat itu pula ia diam.

Perubahan sikapnya begitu drastis hingga tanpa sadar Naruto terpana sejenak. Wajah anak itu kembali statis, menatapnya tajam bagai buaya menanti mangsa.

Tsunade yang melihat sikap Sasuke mencoba mendekat. Sepertinya… sepertinya ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Uchiha Sasuke, bocah jenius kebanggaan Akademi…

Oh, sial.

"Sasuke?"

Jeritan nyaring terlepas dari bibir Sasuke. Secepat kilat ia berguling menjauhi Tsunade, membuatnya tampak seperti guling yang menggelinding. Setelah ia sampai di kaki ranjangnya, barulah ia berhenti.

Naruto mengamati dengan takjub bagaimana Sasuke perlahan melepaskan diri dari selimutnya. Kemudian bocah 11 tahun itu merayap naik ke ranjangnya, duduk sejenak, lalu memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Wow, pikir Naruto. _Wow_.

Sunyi kembali melanda. Baik Tsunade atau Naruto tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Mereka hanya menatap sosok rapuh yang tengah memandang kosong vas bunga di seberang ruangan.

Pintu kamar berderit terbuka, lalu tampaklah sosok Shizune yang mengenggam nierbekken berisi jarum suntik dan obat penenang. Sasuke yang awalnya bersikap statis, perlahan menoleh ke arah mereka, sangat perlahan hingga membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

Tsunade menunggu.

Dan ketika mata Sasuke menangkap kilat kecil jarum di tangan Shizune—hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke meraung. Seketika tubuhnya mengejang, lalu sepersekian detik kemudian bangkit dan berlari menerjang Shizune.

"GAAHHH! PERGI! PERGIII!"

Shizune menjerit ketika Sasuke menindihnya dan menjambak rambutnya. "Sasuke! Hentikan! AH! JANGAN MENJAMBAKKU!"

Tsunade bereaksi cepat. Ia mengambil jarum yang terlepas dari tangan Shizune, menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menggila, dan menyuntikkan cairan penenang di bagian leher Sasuke.

Efeknya spontan. Gerakan Sasuke langsung terhenti. Namun Tsunade tidak bodoh, obat penenang dosis tinggi pun baru berpengaruh paling cepat 2 menit kemudian, tidak mungkin Sasuke menghentikan aksi brutalnya karena terpengaruh obat.

Naruto yang masih terpaku merinding ngeri ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya. Lama. Was-was tentang apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya, tanpa sadar Naruto meraih kunai di saku celananya.

Sasuke mengikuti gerakan tangan Naruto dengan intens. Lalu ketika ia menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak bermaksud menyerangnya, ia kembali menabrakkan matanya ke mata langit Naruto.

Kemudian ia menangis.

"Huuu… hu… huuu…" isaknya pelan. Tubuhnya menarik diri dari Shizune dan merangkak ke arah Naruto. "Hu… hiks, huuu…" tangisnya semakin keras. Ia semakin mendekati Naruto yang membatu menatap Sasuke.

Tidak sekalipun kontak mata mereka terlepas, dan Naruto tidak berniat sekalipun menolehkan matanya kearah lain. Ia terus menatap Sasuke yang merangkak mendekatinya dengan linangan air mata.

"Kau takut?"

Naruto tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia mengucapkan hal itu tanpa sadar. Tangisan Sasuke saat ini, persis sama dengan tangisannya saat Naruto menyelamatkannya semalam.

Sasuke menangis semakin keras.

Kaki Naruto seolah bergerak sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tergugu di lantai, menangis seperti balita yang kehilangan ibunya—faktanya, ia benar-benar kehilangan ibunya.

"Jangan takut," Naruto mendengar suaranya sendiri berbicara. "Jangan takut."  
Naruto terus berbisik, berbisik pada Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Wajah pucatnya kini memerah dan ingus meleleh di hidungnya. Naruto pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya, jauh bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Saat ia bercermin di kamarnya yang sempit dan menemukan seorang anak kecil disana.

Naruto berani bersumpah, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun ia menemukan dirinya mengulurkan tangan, mengusap air mata yang meleleh di wajah Sasuke lembut. Mengangkat anak itu ke pangkuannya, mengusap punggungnya dengan canggung.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Sasuke," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke yang mendadak mengejang. Tangisannya berhenti total.

Perubahan sikap yang tiba-tiba seperti ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisik Naruto lagi, mengamati mata Sasuke mulai memberat. Sepertinya obat penenangnya mulai bekerja. "Kau tidak sendiri."

Sepertinya, itu adalah kata-kata yang paling ditunggu Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang kejang melemas. Rona mukanya tak lagi memerah, dan matanya semakin meredup. Namun tangannya yang tak seberapa dibandingkan tangan Naruto mencengkram bajunya kuat, menolaknya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Na… Na…"

Dan saat itu, saat itu, Naruto mengerti.

Bahwa sedari tadi, _sejak_ _awal_, Sasuke berusaha memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Inoichi dan Ibiki baru selesai memeriksa alam bawah sadar Sasuke, menatap nanar sang Uchiha yang tertidur lelap, lalu berganti menatap Naruto yang risih dipandangi dengan tatapan penuh kasihan seperti itu.

"Naruto…" panggil Ibiki pelan. "Kau ingat dulu orang-orang selalu mengatakan padamu bahwa kau itu tukang cari masalah?"

Oh, tentu saja ia ingat. Dan ia tidak pernah lebih bangga dari titelnya itu dibandingkan yang lain.

"Well, sepertinya kami salah." Gumam Inoichi, menghela napas berat.

"Sepertinya _masalah lah yang selalu mencarimu_, Naruto."

.

.

.  
Hai hai… Ita balik lagi dengan fic yang baru nih. Udah lama mendekam di otak sih, cuma baru kesampean sekarang. Ini fic bakal naik rate sesuai dengan perkembangan cerita, jd be aware! Muahaaha… oke, cukup bacotnya. As always, read and review!


	2. I Don't Want Him

You're Just Fine

By: AquaIta

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T+ (for now)

Warning: _Older-younger relationship (Naruto 22 thn, Sasuke 11 thn), mental disorder in children, abnormal love infatuation_, OOC, IC, mention of abuse, typos (maybe), maaf jika ada sebutan kasar penyakit tertentu, _slow build_, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

_Don't like, Don't read!_

Summary: Naruto, seorang ANBU. Sasuke, anak kecil yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha. Siapa sangka, melihat pembunuhan massal di depan matanya akan membuat Uchiha muda yang awalnya jenius itu menjadi… keterbelakangan mental? "Dia menjadi labil, tidak mau bicara, dan terlihat seperti orang idiot—bukan idiot sepertimu, Naruto—maksudku, _benar-benar idiot_." Dan Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya karena Sasuke menjadi terobsesi padanya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Naruto tertawa kering. Matanya melirik gusar ke arah Sasuke yang tak disangka, terlihat normal jika sedang tidur.

Karena tingkah anak itu begitu luar biasa sehingga Naruto sebenarnya sempat sangsi apakah anak itu bisa terlihat seperti anak normal atau tidak.

Inoichi menghela napas lelah, mencuri pandang kilat pada Ibiki yang mengeraskan otot mukanya. "Sebaiknya kau membicarakan hal ini pada Hokage."

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan '_apa kau serius?_'

"Dengar," sahut Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan tak sabar. "Kalian tahu bahwa membicarakan hal ini dengan—" Naruto merendahkan suaranya. "—nenek itu, sedikitnya akan membuat satu-dua meja terlempar keluar," Inoichi mau tak mau mengiyakan. "Tidakkah kalian lihat bagaimana wajahnya ketika keluar dari kamar bocah ini? Terakhir kali aku melihat wajah itu adalah saat Orochimaru menyerang Konoha! Kalian ingin aku mempertaruhkan kepalaku?!"

Alasan yang sangat logis yang membuat seorang Ibiki menatap Naruto simpati.

"Katakan padaku—sedikit saja, hanya gambaran umum— kenapa aku terlibat dengan… dengan…" Naruto menatap risih Sasuke. "Uchiha ini."

Sepi sejenak memeluk ruangan. Ibiki terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu, sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Kau ingat…" Ibiki berbicara lambat-lambat, menimbang setiap katanya. "Ketika ia memberikan perhatiannya padamu begitu ia bangun?"

Hidung Naruto mengerut jijik ketika mengingatnya. "Jika yang kau maksud tentang ia yang menangis hingga membuat bajuku dipenuhi ingus, yeah, aku ingat."

"Well," kali ini Inoichi yang berbicara. "Apa kau menyadari ada hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan?"

Pertanyaan yang sungguh, amat sangat konyol.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu disini?" sahut Naruto mulai emosi. "Tidak ada satupun, satupun hal yang ia lakukan normal untuk anak seumurannya!"

"Bukan itu," Inoichi mulai tak sabar. "Memang ya, yang kau katakan itu benar. Tapi tidakkah ada hal lain yang menganggu pikiranmu, tentang sikapnya padamu?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya gemas. Ia benci teka-teki. Orang-orang mengatakannya idiot bukan tanpa alasan.

Na.

_Wait a minute…_

Na.

Na.

Kedua safir Naruto melebar.

"Jangan bilang…"

"Dia mengenalmu, Naruto." Ibiki menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sementara kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia ada. Bukankah itu menarik?"

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar benci klan Uchiha.

Bahkan setelah matipun, mereka tidak pernah berhenti menganggu hidupnya.

Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu mengusap wajahnya gemas. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang bocah itu. Tingkahnya kemarin sangat absurd, dan tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha.

'_Mungkin pada akhirnya kebrengsekan mereka membuat kualitas keturunan mereka semakin turun_.' Batinnya terhibur, sebelum merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa bahwa hal itu _lucu_. Tidak ada yang bisa dia tertawakan disini.

Anak itu sakit, Naruto tahu itu.

Apakah karena itu Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya? Karena dia… berbeda dan merupakan aib bagi keluarga Uchiha sehingga ia disembunyikan? Atau karena Naruto yang terlalu lelah untuk peduli?

Entahlah.

"Kitsune."

Naruto mendecih. Terkadang dia bingung dengan cara kerja takdir. Orang yang paling tak kau harapkan lah yang datang padamu saat kau sedang dalam mood untuk _menendang sesuatu_.

Dan entah mengapa, bagian belakang Sai terlihat lumayan untuk memenuhi hajatnya.

"Sai," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk sopan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik? Bagus, sekarang kau punya waktu 1 menit untuk pergi dari jarak pandangku sebelum aku menendang pantatmu." Desisnya uring-uringan.

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jelas terhibur.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?"

"Perlukah kau membuatku membencimu lebih dari ini?" sahut Naruto, menangkupkan wajah ke telapak tangannya, menghela napas lelah. Kenapa juga dia harus memiliki partner seperti Sai?

Sai mengeluarkan suara aneh yang terdengar seperti tawa yang ditahan. Menggerakkan tubuhnya santai, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto yang langsung bergeser jauh-jauh.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir—otakmu tidak di desain untuk itu, jadi berhentilah memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit." Ucap Sai ringan, tersenyum misterius pada Naruto yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak me—"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, kan?" sahut Sai cepat, menatap dalam mata Naruto. "Anak itu mengalami gangguan dan ia mengenalmu. Lalu? Bukankah wajar jika ia kenal denganmu, mengingat namamu begitu santer di kalangan Uchiha." tanya nya seraya mencetak senyum termanis miliknya. "Kenapa kau harus peduli? Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa selain anak yang kebetulan kau selamatkan."

Naruto terdiam. Pikirannya tanpa ragu menyetujui ucapan Sai, sekaligus menyadarkannya dari kebodohannya. Memangnya kenapa kalau anak itu sakit? Memangnya kenapa jika bocah Uchiha mengenalnya sementara ia tidak?

Anak itu bukan urusannya.

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto berusaha menahan tawa yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya. Konyol sekali hati manusia itu. Semenit yang lalu dia masih memikirkan sosok yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit, memikirkan banyak hal, dan menerka-nerka apa yang salah, apa yang ia lewatkan. Ia memikirkan anak itu lebih banyak daripada ia berpikir selama 3 hari belakangan.

Namun sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Masa bodoh," bisik Naruto tanpa sadar, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar konyol."

Sudut bibir Sai terangkat sedikit.

"Itulah gunanya teman." Katanya dengan nada datar, membuat kata-katanya terdengar meragukan.

Bibir Naruto tertekuk ke bawah membayangkan Sai dan dirinya benar-benar berteman. "Kita partner kerja."

"_Exactly_," sahut Sai menahan senyum. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri, menunjukkan punggung tegapnya pada Naruto yang mendadak teringat bahwa dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Sai.

Dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai Sai. Pemuda itu aneh, selalu menampakkan senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya, dan suka membaca pikirannya kemudian bertingkah seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto menyangkal bahwa pemuda itu seksi.

"…"

Bagus, dia benar-benar sudah mati rasa sampai-sampai menganggap kalau Sai itu _hot_. Uchiha sialan, inilah kenapa dia tidak mau terlalu banyak berpikir. Efek sampingnya terlalu berbahaya.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu," tiba-tiba Sai sudah berbalik menghadapnya. Naruto mengambil langkah mundur. Sai memasang muka yang biasanya menjadi pertanda bahwa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lucu.

Dan percayalah, Sai akan menganggap semua penderitaan orang lain itu _lucu_.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dengar." Potong Naruto cepat, bersiap ngacir sebelum Sai meraih kerah bajunya dan meniup telinganya.

"AH!"

Lemas.

Naruto langsung terhuyung ke tanah.

"Ya ampun…" Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya simpati. "Kupikir itu sudah hilang, tapi ternyata telingamu tetap sensitif seperti biasa." Lanjutnya dengan seringai serigala. Naruto mengusap-usap telinganya geram.

"KAU!" seru Naruto murka. Cakranya melecut di udara. "Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mata hitam Sai yang berkilat jenaka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

Naruto merasa terhina. Dia ini seorang Anbu, _damn it_! Bagaimana ceritanya seorang elit seperti dia bisa ditumbangkan hanya dengan satu tiupan?!

Pemuda pirang itu mengutuk kebodohannya yang memberi tahu Sai tentang kelemahannya itu saat dia mabuk. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih pintar dan menutup mulutnya, terlebih pada manusia laknat seperti Sai.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa—"

"Aku tidak mau de—anhhh..." Naruto jatuh lagi. "SIALAN KAU SAI!"

Kali ini Sai tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia terkikik seperti orang gila, matanya menatap Naruto yang melindungi kedua telinganya yang terlecehkan.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan aku," ucap Sai lamat-lamat, seolah menunggu Naruto untuk membantahnya lagi dan memberikannya alasan untuk meniup telinga Naruto _lagi_.

Ketika Naruto hanya diam, Sai melanjutkan. "Kubilang, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Lalu pemuda terkutuk itu menatapnya lagi.

Naruto tetap diam.

Sai sepertinya memutuskan kalau suaranya kurang keras. "AKU INGIN ME—"

"Cepatlah kau katakan apa maumu dan berhentilah mencari alasan untuk melakukan itu lagi!" seru Naruto emosi. Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Hokage-sama ingin kau menemuinya di ruangan Sasuke siang ini," ujar pemuda pucat itu. "Katanya beliau ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Mata Naruto menyipit. "Menjadikanku bahan percobaan, begitu?"

Sudut bibir Sai terangkat sedikit. "Aku senang kau menjadi lebih pintar."

Naruto mulai sibuk sumpah serapah.

"Dan katanya, kalau kau berusaha kabur, dia akan menjadikanmu missing nin tingkat S dan menyuruh aliansi negara ninja untuk memburumu bahkan sampai ke ujung neraka sekalipun."

Penyalahgunaan kekuasaan seperti ini seharusnya dilaporkan ke pihak yang berwenang.

"Sial," rutuk Naruto. Tidakkah nasibnya bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

"Dan," bibir Sai melengkung ke atas. "Aku ikut bersamamu."

Nasib baik dan dirinya mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa berjodoh.

.

.

.

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, mondar-mandir seraya mengigiti ibu jarinya.

Kakashi-sensei berjanji akan menemuinya disini 3 jam yang lalu. Dan walaupun Sakura tidak pernah mempercayai janji yang dibuat gurunya itu, setidaknya kali ini dia berharap Kakashi telat tidak lebih dari dua jam.

Mungkin Sakura masih bocah, tapi seharusnya dia mengerti bahwa janji disebut _janji_ karena kemungkinan untuk dilanggar lebih besar daripada ditepati.

POFF!

"Yo, sore Sakura. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada—"

"Seekor anjing menggigit urat nadimu sampai putus dan kau harus di bawa ke unit darurat karena kau nyaris mati." Potong Sakura murka, mendekati Kakashi dengan langkah mengancam.

Entah mengapa Kakashi mendengar ucapan Sakura seperti _doa_, bukan kutukan.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Kakashi menyeringai kaku. "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya kesal, sebelum mengangguk dan mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

"Ini ruangan Sasuke."

Sakura meraih kenop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Emosinya memuncak seiring pintu yang berderit terbuka.

Saat ia mendapat berita itu, tentang Sasuke yang nyaris mati, tentang Sasuke yang kehilangan segalanya, akhirnya dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya mengalami _panic attack_.

Berbagai skenario berputar di kepalanya sementara jantungnya mengancam ingin keluar. Ia bisa membayangkan Sasuke yang berdarah-darah, berteriak, dan tak sadarkan diri sementara api menggatal ingin mendekatinya.

Dan Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya Sasuke selamat dan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kaki yang sebelah hilang atau mulut yang koyak atau mata yang buta atau kepala yang copot atau apapun.

Saat itu dia merasakan bagaimana rasa lega melambatkan laju jantungnya dan melemaskan kakinya menjadi jeli hingga ia terduduk di lantai.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Kakashi lirih, mengikuti Sakura yang memasuki ruangan dengan kaki gemetar. "Tolong rahasiakan kunjungan ini pada tim yang lain—Hokage melarang siapapun kecuali kita dan beberapa orang mengunjungi Sasuke."

Sakura nyaris tidak mendengar. Dia sibuk mengamati Sasuke yang tertidur. Napasnya terlihat normal, dan wajahnya tidak menyiratkan rasa sakit.

Sepertinya dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa?" respon Sakura, agak lama setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan rekan setimnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin untuk memberinya sedikit waktu? Secara fisik mungkin dia oke, tapi mentalnya? Aku bohong jika mengatakan aku tidak khawatir."

Sakura memandang Sasuke sedih.

"Kakashi?"

Yang dipanggil membalikkan badan dan melihat Hokage beserta dayangnya berdiri di pintu. Kakashi membungkukkan badan, diikuti Sakura.

"Hokage-sama," sapa Kakashi. Tsunade mengangguk singkat dan menuju ranjang Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya datang. Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Ternyata firasatnya benar, ada yang salah dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Hokage-sama? Bukankah bagus jika Sasuke sadar?" tanya Sakura, jelas tidak semahir Kakashi dalam menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan terkesan mengabaikan mereka dengan terus menatap tajam Sasuke yang memasang tampang tidak berdosa ketika tidur. Siapa sangka kalau bangun anak ini akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri," bisik Tsunade tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Dan biarkan hal ini menjadi rahasia."

Kalau saja Tsunade tidak terlihat begitu serius, Kakashi pasti sudah bersiul mendengar kalimat indah itu.

"Tsunade-sama," suara Shizune terdengar khawatir. "Apa kita tidak memanggil Naruto?"

Kakashi menoleh, menatap tajam Shizune yang sepertinya terlalu cemas untuk menyadari tatapannya. Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto yang itu?

"Aku sudah memanggilnya, dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Dan waktu sepertinya memutuskan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan apa arti dari _plot twist_. Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah, kelopak matanya bergetar ingin terbuka, dan erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kalian, jangan bergerak tiba-tiba. Terutama kau, Bocah." Tsunade menatap tajam Sakura. "Tetap di tempat kalian. _Dan jangan ikut campur._"

Sakura terlihat bingung, sedangkan Kakashi memilih untuk diam dan mengamati gerak gerik Sasuke.

Keturunan Uchiha itu sudah membuka matanya, memandang sekeliling dengan mata setengah watt dan saraf yang sepertinya belum tersambung semua. Ia terlihat linglung, mengerenyit ketika matanya menangkap gorden yang berkibar dan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk.

"Na?"

Perlahan ia duduk, menatap nyalang sekeliling ruangan ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban.

"Na?!" kali ini dia berteriak. Sakura terlonjak di tempatnya, sukses merebut perhatian Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura, mencoba mendekat dan jelas sekali melupakan peringatan Tsunade. Mata hitam Sasuke melebar, bibirnya mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan geraman serigala.

"Sasu—"

PRANG!

Tanpa ada isyarat, tanpa tanda-tanda, Sasuke meraih vas bunga yang terpajang cantik di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan melemparnya ke arah Sakura, nyaris kena jika saja Kakashi tidak menariknya.

"NGAH!" Sasuke mulai mengamuk, melempari semua benda yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Sendok, mangkuk, bantal, telepon, dan—meja?

Tsunade langsung memasang _kekkai_ tepat sebelum meja kopi itu melayang dan mematahkan kepala mereka.

"Mana Naruto?!" seru Tsunade kesal. Sasuke masih mengamuk, kali ini ditambah edisi igauan tidak jelas. Dia terus melempari barang yang entah ia dapat dari mana sembari mengoceh, sesekali berteriak histeris sebelum kemudian melempar lebih bernafsu lagi.

"NAAA!" jeritnya histeris. Memandang sekeliling dan ketika ia menyadari tidak ada yang bisa ia lempar lagi, Sasuke mulai frustasi. Lebih parah ketika dia menyadari Naruto masih tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Kakashi ternganga melihat Sasuke melompat-lompat seraya terus komat-kamit, sesekali berhenti untuk menatap ke arah pintu, sebelum kemudian melompat semakin tinggi dan menyambar selimutnya.

"Dia melakukan itu lagi…" suara desah lelah Tsunade terdengar. Ia menatap sedih Sasuke yang cepat-cepat membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, melirik ke arah mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

Sasuke langsung sunyi setelah tubuhnya benar-benar rapat diselimuti dengan kain tebal. Dia perlahan menyeret pantatnya ke kolong tempat tidur, tidak di sudut kamar seperti sebelumnya, dan telungkup begitu saja.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Semua—terutama Kakashi dan Sakura—memandang was-was Sasuke yang kini diam tak bergerak.

"Yo, Baa-chan… Maaf terlambat—bukan salahku sih, kau mengatakan untuk kesini siang hari dan karena bagiku jam 3 itu masih sangat siang, aku—ARGH!"

Kakashi hanya punya waktu sepersekian detik sebelum melihat ada bayangan putih melesat secepat kilat dan menabrak Naruto dengan lalimnya.

Dan dia pengguna Sharingan, _for the God sake_.

"NA!"

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terpukau. Sasuke benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Lihatlah kecepatan dan tenaganya itu, Naruto bahkan tidak sampai bergerak.

Naruto mengerang nyeri. Kepalanya, kepalanya yang berharga berdenyut menyakitkan. Otaknya ini hanya memiliki beberapa sel yang berfungsi, _damn it_! Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?

"NA! NA!" Sasuke kini menduduki perutnya dan mulai meloncat-loncat, membuat Naruto tercekat.

Uchiha itu mau yang waras atau tidak tetap saja zalim.

"H-hei, U-uchiha…" desah Naruto terbata-bata. Walaupun dia Anbu tetapi kalau perutnya dijadikan trampolin seperti itu lama-lama dia bisa sekarat juga.

Gerakan _absurd_ Sasuke langsung berhenti, seperti membeku begitu saja. Mata hitamnya yang awalnya berkilau jenaka, kini menatapnya tajam. Sengit.

"Uchiha?"

"Grrr…." Geram Sasuke, persis seperti induk kucing yang mengamuk. Tangan kecilnya mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangnya brutal.

"BUKAANN!" teriak Sasuke marah. "BUKAANNN!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke terkejut.

Jadi selama ini dia bisa bicara? Kirain bisu.

"Lagi!" tuntut Sasuke dengan wajah merah menahan marah. "LAGI!"

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto lembut, berusaha sabar walau tangannya sudah gatal merasengan pantat Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjuk dadanya sendiri kuat-kuat. "LAGI!"

Ini anak kenapa sebenarnya… "Iya, apanya yang lagi? Tolong bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail?" tanya Naruto seraya berusaha bangkit, namun gagal total karena Sasuke masih adem bersemayam di perutnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terus menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri sambil menatap Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto menatap Tsunade dan Shizune dengan pandangan minta tolong. "Ada yang bisa menerjemahkan bahasa Uchiha?"

Shizune tidak sempat membuka mulut. Sasuke, begitu mendengar kata Uchiha, meraih kedua pipi Naruto dan memaksa pemuda blonde itu menatap matanya.

"Bukan…" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang hampir tak berjarak dengan kepala Naruto itu kuat-kuat. "Bukan."

Apa tadi sudah disebut kalau sel otak Naruto yang berfungsi hanya beberapa? _Well_, sepertinya sel-sel itu memutuskan untuk lebih _menikmati pemandangan_ daripada _mendengar_.

Siapa sangka kalau mata hitam itu bisa terlihat begitu indah?

Che.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Panggil dia Naruto si _drama queen_.

"Oi," panggil Naruto, meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah Sasuke dan mendorongnya paksa. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kali ini Sasuke terlihat frustasi. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya liar sementara Naruto menatapnya tak sabaran.

"Bukan!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengulang kata yang sama. Naruto mengeluarkan suara '_hmmm_', semakin membuat Sasuke stres.

"Hiks… bukan…"

Naruto langsung gelagapan ketika mata Sasuke berair. Sial, sial.

"Hei, hei… Jangan menangis," Pemuda blonde itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke, tidak menghiraukan punggungnya yang berteriak nyeri karena perutnya diduduki begitu. "Jangan menangis, oke?"

Sasuke sesenggukan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala, dan ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan mata biru sang lawan bicara, ia menerjang Naruto, melingkarkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu dengan brutal.

"Na!" Sasuke berteriak girang, benar-benar melupakan tangisnya. Ia memandangi mata Naruto dengan senang.

"_Kirei_…*"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dan Sasuke semakin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Why, thank you_." pemuda itu tertawa dipaksakan sementara Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri. Gila.

"Ada yang ingin membantuku?" pinta Naruto memelas, menatap penuh harap Tsunade. Kemudian Shizune. Kemudian Kakashi. Bahkan Sakura.

Siapapun, tolong.

Tapi mereka hanya diam. Tsunade dengan pandangan kalkulatif, dan Shizune dengan tatapan minta maaf.

Kakashi dan Sakura? _Dumbstruck_.

"Ck, ck, ck, Sasuke-kun…" suara manusia titisan setan—Sai—menggema di ruangan. Sial, Naruto benar-benar melupakan keberadaannya. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu pada Naruto. Nanti dia kesakitan." Sai berjongkok, meraih dagu Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Iya kan, Naruto?"

Fuuhh…

"NGH!"

Kedua mata Sasuke melebar.

Sementara itu dalam hati Sai terkikik. Oh, ini akan sangat menarik.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sai, bergeser menjauhi telapak tangan Naruto yang memburu kepalanya. "Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto?"

Sasuke menggeram, menatap tajam Sai dengan penuh amarah. Kedua lengannya melingkari leher Naruto dengan posesif, kemudian menampakkan gigi taringnya pada Sai.

"Wow," Sai tersenyum kecil. "Dia seperti serigala."

"Diam kau!" sergah Naruto gusar, masih memegangi telinganya yang sekarang bewarna merah pekat. "Kalau kau disini untuk membuat segalanya menjadi lebih kacau, sebaiknya kau pergi."

Sai memasang wajah terluka. "Ouch, kau menyakiti hatiku."

"Kau menyakiti harga diriku!"

"Grr…" akhirnya _loading_ bahwa dia tengah tidak diacuhkan, Sasuke menggeram penuh peringatan, semakin mengeratkan lengannya ke leher Naruto yang kini tercekik.

"U-Uchi—"

"BUKAN!"

Naruto mendecak kesal, kesabarannya sudah mulai habis. Dia kesini hanya karena Hokage menyuruhnya—mengancamnya—bukan karena ia _simpati_. Oh, tidak. Apapun yang terjadi pada Uchiha ini bukan urusannya.

Memang benar ia lemah pada air mata bocah ini, namun itu bukan berarti dia _peduli_.

"Menjauh," desis Naruto, menghentakkan kedua lengan Sasuke kasar. "Aku lelah dengan dirimu, Bocah. Kau menerjangku, mencekikku—melakukan semua hal yang kau suka—persis seperti keluargamu," Tubuh Sasuke menegang, matanya menatap syok Naruto yang kini sudah bangkit berdiri, memandang rendah dirinya yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Aku tidak peduli kau sakit atau tidak," lanjut Naruto. _Stop, stop, jangan katakan apapun lagi_. "Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya padaku." _Jangan sakiti dia, Naruto, kau sudah berjanji!_ "Aku disini karena aku _harus_, bukan karena aku _mau_."

"Cukup, Naruto." ucap Tsunade dengan nada memperingatkan. Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih terduduk kaku. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi."

Naruto menyipit. "Aku pergi." Desisnya pelan, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"NA!"

"APA LAGI?!" teriak Naruto marah. Tidak ia hiraukan denyutan di dadanya saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya syok. "Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, aku sudah datang kesini, aku sudah bersikap baik padamu, lalu apa?!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin tinggi di setiap katanya. "Apa lagi?"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Apa lagi yang _kalian_ inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke tidak bergerak. Wajahnya memutih dan kedua tangannya bergetar, kedua belah bibirnya terbuka dan mata hitamnya membesar memantulkan sosok Naruto yang menatapnya marah.

Kakashi mengigit bagian dalam pipinya. Ia bingung. Ia marah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya menatap dalam diam kejadian di depannya membuatnya paham situasi.

Sasuke bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu.

Dia _rusak_.

Dan Naruto…

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengabaikan gejolak amarah di perutnya. Dia tahu akan lebih baik jika ia mengikuti saran Tsunade—_tidak ikut campur_. Untuk sementara.

"Na…" suara Sasuke pecah. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, ia kembali menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bu-bukann…" Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara itu, mengabaikan dadanya yang semakin berdenyut nyeri dan gejolak rasa bersalah yang memenuhi perutnya.

Sasuke kembali mencoba. Menarik ujung celana Naruto dan menatapnya sedih. "Bukannn," kembali ia menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya. "Bukan…"

Kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca, sebelum menunduk dalam dan menatap lantai.

"Sasu…" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. "Sa… suke."

Naruto seketika membuka matanya.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto dengan mata hitam yang berlinang air mata. "Sasuke," ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, semakin lama semakin keras. "Sasuke!" serunya lagi, menyedot ingus yang nyaris keluar, lalu berseru kembali—berulang-ulang. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Anak kecil itu terus menepuk dadanya keras, memandang Naruto dengan air mata frustasi yang kentara.

Dan Naruto akhirnya kalah.

Dia tahu dia brengsek. Bocah ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hidup Naruto. Bahkan ia yakin anak ini belum lahir ketika para Uchiha mulai membuat hidupnya seperti neraka. Tapi ingatan itu masih terlalu jelas, terlalu segar untuk diabaikan.

ia bingung. Ia sudah menyelamatkan hidup anak itu, dia sudah berusaha mengerti bahwa dia berbeda, dan dia sudah bersikap baik. Tapi ternyata semua itu tidak cukup.

Anak ini menuntut lebih, dan Naruto tahu dia tidak bisa menolak air mata itu.

"Kau," Naruto meraih tangan kecil Sasuke dan melepaskannya dari ujung celananya. "Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sasuke hampir meledakkan tangis ketika Naruto berjongkok di depannya. "Aku tahu namamu, jadi berhenti menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri." Ujar Naruto pelan, meraih tangan Sasuke yang masih menepuk dada dan membiarkannya terayun lunglai di sisi tubuh Sasuke.

"Dan berhenti menangis," decak Naruto seraya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sasuke. _Dia tidak bersalah, dia tidak tahu apa-apa_, ulangnya dalam hati begitu rasa kesal mulai muncul saat dia menyentuh Sasuke dan _teringat kembali_. "Kau tahu aku lemah terhadap air matamu, dasar kau licik."

Sasuke menggesekkan pipinya ke telapak tangan Naruto, jelas sekali tidak memedulikan ocehan si pemuda blonde. Kedua matanya terpejam dan suara geraman halus yang menyenangkan beresonansi di dadanya.

"Well, kurasa cukup." Suara Tsunade yang tiba-tiba menghentakkan tubuh Sasuke dan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Sedikit di luar rencana, tapi cukup."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tajam, tidak menghiraukan geraman Sasuke yang berubah mengancam dan tubuh kecilnya yang langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Naruto.

"Itu maksudku," tunjuk Tsunade pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dari balik tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menatap bingung Tsunade, _loading_. Namun ketika Sasuke mulai terkikik dan menaiki punggungnya dan menenggelamkan kepala di lehernya dan mulai menggeram halus dan _sial_.

"Tidak," bisik Naruto horror. "Tidak. Aku menolak. Aku menolak, dan aku tidak akan—"

"Dia takut pada orang lain selain kau." Lanjut Tsunade dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Seringainya terkembang lebar. "Dan kau tahu bahwa dia keturunan terakhir Uchiha."

"Yang berarti aku membencinya dan tidak mungkin bisa tahan berada satu ruangan darinya lebih dari satu jam." Sambar Naruto tajam.

"Dan dia membutuhkan perlindungan, latihan, dan _support _dari orang yang _disayanginya_ untuk tetap bertahan." Tsunade memberikan penekanan lebih pada kata 'disayang' dan membuat perut Naruto bergolak mual.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Dia membutuhkanmu, Naruto." timpal Shizune.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh!" seru Naruto, mengagetkan Sasuke yang masih berayun di punggungnya. "Dan aku tahu aku tidak harus melakukannya! Aku menolak!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto murka, dia bisa merasakan amarah berdenyut di nadi-nadinya, menggelegak, membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar melepaskan cakra dalam jumlah besar.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau."

Suara pekikan Sasuke yang terkejut dan berlari menjauh karena merasakan tekanan cakranya tidak ia hiraukan. Ia terlalu marah pada hidupnya yang tidak pernah diberi pilihan dan semua orang yang selalu menginginkan dia untuk melakukan apa yang mereka mau.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan sentimenku terhadap klan Uchiha. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan segala yang klan Uchiha lakukan padaku. Aku juga tidak keberatan bersikap baik padanya," Naruto menghela napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri. Namun ketika dia membuka mata, semua orang dapat melihat mata terkutuk—Kyuubi—mengambil alih mata langitnya.

"Namun jangan harap aku akan mengurusnya." Ucap Naruto. Final.

"Tapi Naruto—"

"Kakashi dan kau—siapa namamu?—bocah Haruno, kalian rekan setimnya kan?" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sakura yang terlalu syok untuk berkata apapun. "Kalian dekat dengannya. Kalian bisa mengurusnya." Ucap Naruto lagi, melirik Sasuke yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Hei," Naruto bergeser cepat saat Sasuke meloncat menerjangnya. "Uchi—Sasuke, bagaimana pendapatmu jika mereka berdua mengurusmu?"

Sasuke meludah.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "_Well_, bukan urusanku. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk antusias, lebih pada Naruto yang menyebut namanya dan bukan karena dia _mengerti_.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, terkesan agak dipaksa. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Katanya lagi, ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini sehingga dia tidak perlu lagi menatap wajah senang Sasuke yang membuat rasa nyeri di dadanya seakan membunuhnya dari dalam.

"_Jaa_, Sasuke."

Adalah kata terakhir yang Sasuke dengar sebelum Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua mata matanya dan merasakan kelopak matanya memberat.

.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shizune khawatir, menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang terlelap dan memandang Tsunade.

"Hah?!" Tsunade menggeram kesal. "Apa lagi pilihan yang kita punya? Naruto tidak akan mendengarkan apa kataku, dan kita tidak bisa membiarkan tetua ikut campur—terlalu berisiko."

Sebuah tangan pucat terulur di udara. "Tsunade-sama, saya punya usul."

"Apa, hah?"

Kakashi terlihat ragu, sebelum melanjutkan. "Panggil Iruka-sensei."

.

.

.

Note:

*_Kirei…_ : Cantiknya…*

Okeee, sebelum timbul tanda tanya, Ita akan jelasin kalau fic ini slow build, jadi ga ada jatuh cinta instan, _falling in love in the first paragraph_, de el el de el el. Lalu Naruto disini bukan maji-tenshi, alias bukan malaikat tanpa sayap #eaaaa. :D Semua ada prosesnya, bener nggak minna? #nyengir

Untuk balesan review:

yassir2374

Hehehe, makasii… Ini udh dilanjut

Ara Uchiha

Ini SNS yaa… :D

Arum Junnie

Udah di cantumin di warning… ga tau beda 11 thn itu udh pedo ato blm. -_-

Azura AI-Rin

Hehehe, makasih… mudah"an bisa lebih baik lagi. Ita selalu suka ngeliatin gambarnya Sai, adaa yg bagus ada yg bikin ilfil, Ita tuangin disini deh, :D

ollanara511

Yoroshiku nee... :D

Iya olla, ini Ya—ehem—oi. Muahahaha…

Aristy

Hehehe… makasih pujiannya #nyengir. Naruto nggak jahat kok, Cuma kejam aja. #sama aja. Pairnya SN dan NS, ga ada yg bener" dominan ato bener" resesif… :v

pingki954

udah di cantumin di warn ya… makasih sudah ngingatin. :v

Kagaari

Hahaha… Emg enak buat chara favorit jadi agak nyeleneh dikit #ditabok. Kenal kok, kenal. Tp utk detilnya msh jd rahasia perusahaan yaa… :v #garing

squidneko

ini udh lanjut, makasih reviewnya yaa…

NaluCacu CukaCuka

Cliffhanger tu mmg musuh semua reader yaa… :v Ini udh dilanjutin kok, mudah"an ga gantung lagi. :D

HiNa devilujoshi

Salam juga… Makasih dukungannya yaa, hehehe… #nyengir gaje. Ini udh dilanjut kok… :v

Mami Fate Kamikaze

Iya, kasian… authornya jg kasian. Ngetik pas bsk ujian #itu salah sendiri ya… -_- Ini udh lanjut, makasih dukungannya!

Zora Fujoshi

Hahaha… ini udh dilanjut kok. Makasih udh suka… awalnya Ita sangsi sih krn idenya mainstream, tp syukurlah ada yg suka… Hehehe…

Gorilla Gila

Imut ya? Authornya kan? #ditabok sandal mesjid. Dua-duanya, SNS. Ga ada yg bener" uke atau bener" seme… :v

sivanya anggarada

The best Sasuke is The OOC sasuke! muehehe… #ketawa setan. Ini dh lanjut. Makasi yaa…

Hikari No OniHime

Sasukenya 11 tahun… sama kayak umur author #dusta tingkat dewa. -_- Ini udh lanjut, makasih yaa…

zukie1157

Ini udh lanjut. Mueheehe… :v

Namika Rahma

Hahaha.. iya, ini udah dilanjutin kok. :D Ini SNS yaa…

CA Moccachino

Makasih kritikannya… :)

Terlalu hyper yaa… Hmm, Ita sebenernya pengen buat naruto jd lebih mature gitu, ga tau kok jadinya kayak gini… -_-

Kalo masalah humor, I dunno how to respond… Humor Ita mmg beginilah adanya…

Nah, kalo utk kekkai, ada alesannya nnt, mueheheehe…

Ini SN sama NS, ga ada yg uke ultimate ato seme ultimate… afterall, kalo yaoi ukenya tiap hari di sekuhara trs semenya dominan trs ga seru kan? Trs nnt ada kemungkinan _role switch_.#Gue sakit mak, gue sakit… -_-

Makasih reviewnya! :D

Guest

Ini udh dilanjut… :v Dan ini SNS…:D Tp Ita ga tau beda 11 thn tu pedo ato kagak. -_-

SNlop

Ini SNS… Keren mmg kalo gitu kan… tp kasi kesempatan jg dong utk naruto sma daun muda #ditampar. :V

Sadistic

Hehehe… makasii bnyk… :D Gantung tu mmg buat gimanaa gitu, Ita kan reader jg. Hahaha…Ini udh dilanjut…

Mizu

Makasih bnyk… Ini pairnya SNS yaa, khukhukhu…

gici love sasunaru

Apaan tu artinya? -_- #ga pinter bhs jepang.

Skrg udh ga gantung lg kan… hehe…

onyx sky

Ini SNS… :D

Ginnavon

Makasih pujiannya… :)D Naruto 22 thn, sasu 11. Bedanya jauh ga ya? -_"

Jasmine DaisynoYuki

Ini udh dilanjut. Makasii bnyk… :D

Shinkwangyun

Ini SNS… :v

Akasuna no Akemi

Makasih dukungannya… :D Ita pengen ngenistain Sasuke, sesekali kan ga papa jadiin dia err-aneh? Abnormal? Sesekali tak jadiin alien ato minion ntar… #ditabok. Pairnya sih SasuNaruSasu… kehekehek…

CrowCakes

Hahaha… Makasih bnyk… :D Sasukenya imut? Menurut Ita malah aneh… Tp kalo Narutonyaaa #ikutan kyaaa kyaaa.

Ini udh dilanjutt… :D


	3. Same

You're Just Fine

By: AquaIta

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T+ (for now)

Warning: _Older-younger relationship (Naruto 22 thn, Sasuke 11 thn), mental disorder in children, abnormal love infatuation_, OOC, IC, mention of abuse, typos (maybe), maaf jika ada sebutan kasar penyakit tertentu, _slow build_, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

_Don't like, Don't read!_

Summary: Naruto, seorang ANBU. Sasuke, anak kecil yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha. Siapa sangka, melihat pembunuhan massal di depan matanya akan membuat Uchiha muda yang awalnya jenius itu menjadi… keterbelakangan mental? "Dia menjadi labil, tidak mau bicara, dan terlihat seperti orang idiot—bukan idiot sepertimu, Naruto—maksudku, _benar-benar idiot_." Dan Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya karena Sasuke menjadi terobsesi padanya.

.

.

.

Karena suatu hari nanti, kau akan bertanya padaku, kenapa aku mau menerimamu.

Lalu aku akan tertawa.

Mungkin aku tidak lagi kesal saat melihatmu. Mungkin nanti aku sudah mampu mengusap kepalamu, dan mengatakan itu hanya masa lalu. Bahkan mungkin aku tidak akan lagi membencimu.

Namun percayalah–aku ingat.

Dan selama itu pula, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka akan datang hari dimana Iruka– sosok yang amat berharga baginya– akan menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Menyipit, tajam, dan... kecewa.

_Blimey_, bukannya dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah mengecewakan pria itu. Sering sekali malah. Nilai ujian yang lebih jongkok dari trenggiling dan keonaran yang terkadang keterlaluan, mana mungkin dia tidak pernah membuat Iruka sekali dua kali menghela napas lelah.

Tapi tidak pernah seperti ini.

Iruka memandangnya seolah-olah pria itu tidak mengenalnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Naruto?" Iruka bertanya dengan nada yang membuatnya berjengit Dia tidak mengenal suara itu. Terlalu pelan. Terlalu jauh.

"Ya," gumam Naruto, gigi nyaris terkatup rapat. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin _kau_ katakan padaku, Sensei?"

Naruto tahu seharusnya dia tidak melawan, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan rasa kesal yang mulai naik ke permukaan.

Dia tidak pantas menerima tatapan itu hanya karena dia lebih memilih hidup tenangnya dibandingkan dengan bocah Uchiha pesakitan itu.

Kedua mata Iruka menyipit sejenak, dan Naruto tetap bergeming. Begitu untuk beberapa lama, hingga pada akhirnya Iruka menyadari bahwa dua orang keras kepala jika disatukan tidak akan bisa mencapai mufakat apapun.

"Duduklah," ajak Iruka. Naruto dapat melihat mata itu melunak. "Kita bicara pelan-pelan."

Naruto mengangguk, agak sangsi. Naruto tahu bahwa mereka akan melakukannya; memanggil Iruka untuk membujuknya agar ia mau mengurus Uchiha.

Namun tidak. Tidak. Jika mereka membangkitkan kembali orang tuanya pun, Naruto tetap akan menolak.

Tapi... ini Iruka. Iruka yang telah menjadi segala baginya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sensei." gumam Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Iruka dan menarik napas lelah. "Aku tidak mau."

Naruto bisa merasakan pundak Iruka menegang di bawah kepalanya, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana mungkin masih ada orang sejujur Iruka? Yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri dan terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka lebar.

Karena menjadi ninja berarti menjadi pendusta, tapi Iruka mampu menjadi ninja tanpa merubah dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan egois, Naruto..." ucap Iruka, refleks membelai kepalanya. Naruto menggerung keenakan. "Kau harus mengerti, Sasuke membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak, Sensei." gumam Naruto, tanpa sadar menggerutukkan giginya. "Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan Uchiha lagi. Sudah cukup."

"Naru–"

"Kumohon, Sensei..." Iruka bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto menguat, kukunya memutih. "Jangan paksa aku. Kumohon."

Naruto menunggu, namun Iruka diam.

"Mereka tahu aku tidak akan bisa menolakmu," bisik Naruto. Marah. "Mereka tahu aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan melakukan apapun."

Naruto bisa mendengar napas Iruka yang diambil terlalu tajam, tangan di kepalanya berhenti bergerak.

"Selama ini kau yang merawatku. Kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Dan sekarang kau ingin aku merawat keturunan mereka?"

Iruka masih menghentikan napasnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Sensei. Tapi aku–" Naruto mengumpulkan segala ketegasan yang dia punya. "–tidak bisa."

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Dia masih ingat. Dia masih bisa merasakan sakitnya, sangat intens sampai dia bisa merasakan rasa nyeri itu dibawah lidahnya. Berdenyut, menggelegak di bawah kulitnya.

Dan mereka hanya diam, mengamatinya seperti binatang percobaan yang tidak butuh dikasihani.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana dia mengemis, memohon agar mereka berhenti sementara Kyuubi meraung murka dalam tubuhnya. Dia masih ingat–dengan sangat jelas– bahwa mereka semua memutuskan untuk tuli begitu dia akan membuka mulutnya.

Dia memang bukan pendendam, namun dia juga bukan malaikat.

"Naruto..." bisik Iruka, membuyarkan pikirannya. Naruto menengadah, dan melihat pria yang sangat disayanginya itu tersenyum kecil. "Jangan dipikirkan lagi."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu dia tidak bisa menghentikannya– senyum yang sangat lebar muncul begitu saja di bibirnya.

Karena Iruka selalu mengerti.

"Tidurlah, kita bicarakan hal ini lagi setelah kau bangun nanti." ucap Iruka, dan Naruto merasakan belaian itu lagi.

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak, pembicaraan ini sudah selesai.

"Tidurlah," bisik Iruka, kini terdengar agak memaksa. "Kau membutuhkannya. Sekarang."

Karena Naruto tahu dia tidak pernah bisa menolak Iruka.

Sehingga dia membiarkan saja kelopak matanya tertutup, dan membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih untuk sementara.

.

.

.

"Aku gagal."

Tsunade tidak sadar kalau alisnya terangkat begitu tinggi dan tinta sudah menggenang di perkamen yang hendak ia tulis.

"Maaf?"

Shizune nyaris mengambil langkah mundur.

Karena Tsunade tidak akan mau meminta maaf walau dia telah membumi hanguskan Konoha sekalipun.

Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja.

"Naruto tetap menolak."

"Kau bisa me–"

"Itu haknya," tukas Iruka, tidak gentar sedikitpun memotong ucapan Hokage. "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa. Dia menolak. Aku menghargai keputusannya."

_'Terlalu tenang_,' batin Shizune panik. Iruka _seharusnya_ tidak terlihat setenang itu menghadapi Tsunade yang biasa, apalagi Tsunade yang kini sudah mematahkan kuas di genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan lebih dari itu!" seru Tsunade. Meja Hokagenya yang entah keberapa bergetar mengancam remuk dibawah telapak tangannya.

"Anda ingin saya memaksakan kehendak Anda padanya?" sahut Iruka pelan, amat pelan hingga membuat Shizune menelan ludah. "Apakah dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara disini?"

Tsunade mendelikkan mata. Lama, namun tidak menjawab.

Dan Iruka, secara mengejutkan, tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Mata cokelat yang biasanya lembut itu mengeras, sementara bibirnya hanya berupa segaris tipis.

Lalu entah karena akhirnya gerah dengan mainan tatap-pelotot atau karena matanya sudah gatal ingin berkedip dari tadi, Tsunade akhirnya membuka suara. "Kau tidak seperti ini, Iruka."

Karena siapapun tahu kalau yang berkedip duluan yang kalah.

Kali ini Shizune bisa melihat tatapan Iruka melunak, sebelum sebuah senyum canggung yang amat tipis muncul. Akhirnya.

"Aku selalu terlalu protektif kepada Naruto. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku sebelumnya. Aku– hanya tidak berpikir."

'_Tentu saja_,' Shizune menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya. '_Mother hen_.'

Tsunade diam sejenak. Sepertinya Iruka pun bukan berada dalam kubunya. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa pria yang terkenal lembut luar-dalam itu akan tergugah melihat keadaan Sasuke dan memaksa Naruto untuk mengurusnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu Iruka menggelengkan kepala.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Tsunade, Iruka memberikan senyuman tipis dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau menolong, Tsunade-sama. Aku ingin, sungguh. Uchiha Sasuke muridku juga tapi aku–" Iruka entah kenapa terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya tidak mau melihat Naruto harus membuang hidupnya lagi."

Pemilihan kata yang ambigu, dan membuat Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alis menunggu.

"Anda tidak akan mengerti, Hokage-sama," desah Iruka, menahan keinginan untuk mengusap wajahnya. "Anda tidak tahu bagaimana hidup anak itu. Dan–" suara Iruka tercekat. "–kukira sudah cukup. Jangan lagi membuat hidupnya semakin buruk."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi tolong, kau melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Sasuke."

Wajah Iruka berkerut, jelas sekali tidak menyukai bagaimana Tsunade tidak mempertimbangkan Naruto dalam pembicaraan ini

"Apa Anda tahu apa yang sudah ia lalui hingga saat ini? Apa yang Uchiha lakukan padanya?" lanjut Iruka lagi.

"Itu masa lalu, Iruka. Dan Sasuke bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan perlakuan Uchiha pada Naruto."

"Anda tidak tahu," Iruka berucap di sela-sela giginya. "Akulah yang melihat luka-luka di perutnya. Aku yang mengobatinya. Aku yang berusaha menulikan telingaku saat dia menjerit. Aku, _aku_ tempat dia berlari ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli."

"Lalu kau berharap aku akan memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya _teringat kembali_? Jangan bercanda."

Dan Tsunade, tidak pernah melihat Iruka semarah iru.

"Dia tidak setegar yang kau pikirkan, Nona Tsunade."

Kemudian yang menyusul setelahnya hanya kesunyian. Baik Iruka maupun Tsunade tidak ada yang mengangkat suara lagi, hanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Dan apabila Tsunade mengatakan dia terkejut, itu _understatement_. Dia tidak akan pernah menyangka seorang Iruka yang lembut bisa menjulang di depannya, menatap tajam seorang Hokage demi Naruto.

Entah dia harus merasa bahagia atau kesal, dia tidak tahu.

"Iruka," Tsunade bicara lambat-lambat, menimbang setiap kata sebelum menggulirkannya. "Aku juga menyayangi Naruto."

Tsunade bisa melihat api yang ada di mata Iruka mulai padam begitu mendengar kata-katanya, dan dia tahu bahwa dia melakukan hal yang benar.

"Tapi Sasuke juga yatim-piatu, Iruka... Sama seperti kau dan Naruto. Ketika kalian berdua mampu mengurus dan melindungi diri kalian sendiri, Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menyebut nama lengkapnya sendiri dengan benar."

Kedua mata Iruka meredup.

"Apa kau pikir dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, Iruka?" tanya Tsunade lembut. "Bisakah kau bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan ninja luar jika mereka mengetahui kondisi pemilik terakhir Sharingan?"

Iruka masih diam, sehingga Tsunade melanjutkan. "Dia hanya punya dua pilihan, Iruka. Naruto, atau _asylum_. Dan kau tahu bagaimana _asylum_ Konoha itu bukan, Iruka?"

Tentu saja, Iruka membatin. Rumor tentang _asylum_ itu sangat buruk, namun kenyataannya bahkan jauh lebih buruk. _Asylum_ Konoha adalah tempat rehabilitasi bagi para ninja yang mengalami gangguan mental, baik karena trauma akibat misi atau injuri saraf otak yang _irreversible_. Tidak banyak yang mendiami tempat itu, namun itu berarti pengawasan 24 jam penuh.

Dan ketika kau hidup di dunia dimana orang lain bisa melihat alam bawah sadar, merasuki badan seseorang, bahkan menciptakan ilusi, coba bayangkan saja bagaimana perawatan untuk orang sakit jiwa.

Iruka menghela napas lelah. Jemarinya menyisiri rambutnya dengan kasar. Terkadang dia benci dengan sifatnya yang begitu memikirkan orang lain.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Tsunade, menegakkan punggungnya dan berucap.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mengurus Sasuke."

Dan saraf terakhir yang memblokir amarah Tsunade pun terputus.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Seru Tsunade murka. Meja yang sedari tadi masih bisa mempertahankan diri kini ambruk sudah. "SASUKE TIDAK MENERIMA ORANG LAIN SELAIN NARUTO!"

"Lalu kemudian apa, Hokage-sama?" Suara Iruka meninggi. Sekelebat bocah berambut pirang yang memeluk perutnya sendiri di sudut kamar memenuhi kepalanya. "Katakanlah Naruto akan mengambil Sasuke. Lalu?"

_Segel di perutnya seakan terbakar. Panas sekali. Dan Naruto mengigit bibir menahan tangis._

_'Aku tidak mau lagi, Sensei...'_

"Lalu apa?" Suara Iruka bergetar. "Apa yang Anda ingin dia lakukan? Mengurus Sasuke? Menyayanginya?"

Iruka menggeleng pelan. Tatapannya tidak bisa diartikan. "Itu tidak mungkin, Hokage-sama."

Kesunyian sejenak memeluk ruangan. Tsunade masih berdiri, menatap pria di depannya dengan dahi berkerut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, karena dia tahu bahwa Iruka benar.

Setelah Naruto mengambil Sasuke, lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Sasuke membutuhkan pengobatan dan orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya, yang mau mengurus bocah yang bahkan tidak mengerti bahwa manusia bergerak dengan kaki dan tidak berguling seperti barrel minyak.

Bukan seperti Naruto, yang bahkan tidak bisa menahan kenyataan bahwa dia bernapas dengan udara yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja, Tsunade-sama. Mungkin Sasuke belum bisa menerima kehadiranku tapi–" Iruka menggigit bibir. "Menurutku itu lebih baik daripada dia bersama Naruto. Mereka tidak akan bisa hidup dalam satu atap, Hokage-sama."

Dia benar. Batin Tsunade, bahunya turun. Tidak akan bisa.

Tapi...

Kemudian Tsunade teringat laporan yang Inoichi berikan padanya, tepat setelah dia memeriksa alam bawah sadar Sasuke dan memperlihatkannya pada Tsunade.

Dan dia mengeraskan hatinya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Iruka?"

Iruka menarik napas tajam. Mata Tsunade berkilat-kilat berbahaya. Keras. Mata yang tidak akan pernah mundur dan tidak akan menerima penolakan.

"Hokage-sama, Anda tahu bahwa hal ini tidak akan–"

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu," potong Tsunade, menatap dalam Iruka. "Dan apabila setelah itu pun kau tetap menolak, aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi."

Iruka tahu bahwa dia harus menurut. Tsunade tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum dia mengikuti kemauan wanita itu. Dan Iruka hanya harus mengatakan tidak setelah apapun-itu yang ingin Hokage tunjukkan padanya.

"Baiklah, Hokage-sama."

.

.

.

Nanti, Iruka akan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan Sasuke, dengan seorang pria bermarga Yamanaka di sebelah kiri dan Hokage di kanannya.

Nanti, dia akan meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi anak kecil itu.

Dan nanti, dia bersumpah akan menutup mata terhadap apapun yang akan dilihatnya.

Tapi nanti, dia akan mendorong Tsunade dan berlari seperti orang gila ke apartemen Naruto, dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun agar Naruto bersedia merengkuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tsunade tidak pernah tahu, jika wajah Iruka bisa sepucat itu.

.

.

.

Naruto masih bisa mencium bau kapuk bantalnya ketika Iruka menepuk pipinya kasar dan membuka matanya paksa.

"Sensei? Ada apa?" ucap Naruto dengan suara diseret. Matanya masih setengah terbuka.

"Kau harus mengambil Sasuke."

Mata Naruto yang biasanya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk terbuka kini terbelalak lebar.

"_Sorry?_"

Iruka menatapnya dengan gusar. Bola matanya berlarian ke kanan-kiri. Naruto yang sangat mengenal Iruka seperti dia mengenal telapak tangannya sendiri sontak mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang mereka katakan padamu?" tanya Naruto pelan, sepelan sebuah kalimat bisa terucap. Dia bisa merasakan bagian bawah kulitnya berdenyut akibat amarah yang mulai muncul ke permukaan.

Naruto masih oke jika mereka menganggunya, tapi tidak dengan Iruka.

Iruka menghela napas tajam. Matanya terpaku pada Naruto, menggenggamnya lebih erat daripada tangan yang kini mencengkram bahunya.

"Kumohon..." lirih Iruka dengan suara pelan. "_Kumohon kumohon kumohon_, ambil anak itu, Naruto..."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Menahan keinginan untuk mendobrak ruang Hokage dan merasengan semua dokumen Tsunade, Naruto mengulum senyum paksa.

"Sensei", sahut Naruto, lembut. "Kau tahu itu sama saja dengan membunuhku."

Iruka memejamkan matanya.

"Sampai seperti itu?" bisiknya. "Separah itu?"

Naruto terkekeh geli. Pertanyaan itu begitu konyol sampai-sampai dia tidak sanggup untuk tertawa.

"_You have no idea_."

Cengkraman Iruka di bahunya menguat, menyakitkan. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang paling dibencinya; kasihan.

"Kumohon, Sensei... Jangan paksa aku lagi," ucap Naruto lirih. Giginya bergemerutuk nyaring.

_Kau tahu kau akan berhasil, kau tahu kau adalah segalanya._

Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sangat mencintai Naruto, pemuda itu adalah adiknya, anaknya, dan temannya. Naruto sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sejak lama sekali hingga ia tidak ingat lagi kapan dia pernah berdiri tanpa pemuda itu.

Kebahagiaan Naruto berada dalam puncak prioritasnya. Hidup Naruto berada diatas hidupnya.

Tapi...

Kemudian Iruka mengingat apa yang ia lihat di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Dan dia membulatkan hatinya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto?" ucap Iruka halus. Naruto memandangnya dengan keras kepala. "Sasuke dan kau itu sama."

Penghinaan tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto yang merah padam.

"Jangan kau–"

"Keluarganya membuatmu menderita kan, Naruto?" potong Iruka, menghindari mata Naruto. "Kau membenci Sasuke karena keluarganya menyakitimu, hm?"

Iruka mengeraskan hatinya demi kalimat yang ia tahu, akan menyakiti Naruto lebih dari yang Uchiha lakukan padanya.

"Kyuubi membunuh kedua orang tuaku, Naruto."

Iruka menggigit bagian dalam pipinya saat melihat muka Naruto yang memucat. "Kalian sama-sama dibenci untuk hal yang tidak kalian lakukan. Tapi kau–" Iruka menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto. "Kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa berbicara dengan benar. Kau tahu apa yang baik dan apa yang tidak. Tapi Sasuke?" Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya sedih, menolak menatap Naruto yang entah memasang wajah seperti apa sekarang.

"Mengabaikannya seperti ini–adilkah, Naruto?"

Naruto tidak mampu bersuara.

"Membiarkannya sendiri–hanya bersama dengan petugas medis di asylum–adilkah Naruto? Sementara kau memiliki orang yang peduli padamu, walau hanya satu diantara sejuta?"

"Cu-cu... kup..."

Iruka bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto gemetar halus. Pria itu refleks memeluk Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku membencimu, Naruto, sama seperti yang lain. Tapi nyatanya, kau adalah yang paling berharga bagiku." bisik Iruka lirih, berharap dapat meredakan getaran menyedihkan di tubuh Naruto. Sungguh dadanya terasa nyeri melihat Naruto seperti ini, dan rasa nyeri itu semakin menjadi karena dia tahu bahwa dialah penyebab Naruto tertunduk.

"Karena aku tahu bahwa itu semua bukan salahmu, bahwa bukan kau yang memilih takdirmu," lirih Iruka lagi, mengusap kepala Naruto lembut. "Karena aku tahu kau membutuhkanku, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri begitu saja."

Dan ketika Naruto mengusap wajahnya dan membuang muka, Iruka tahu, bahwa itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan tentang kondisi Sasuke padamu."

"Tidak perlu."

Tsunade menatap garang pemuda berambut kuning menyala yang tengah membolak-balik gulungan jutsu di tangannya dengan raut bosan.

"Kau harus mengetahui bagaimana _mental state_nya saat ini, Naruto. Kau membutuhkan informasi yang akurat untuk mengurusnya." ucap Tsunade, menelan kekesalannya bulat-bulat. Disini dia yang butuh Naruto, bukan sebaliknya.

"_No sense_. Aku hanya perlu memberinya makan dan memastikan dia tidak menelan sendok dan membunuh dirinya sendiri." gumam Naruto, penuh venom.

Tsunade mengurut batang hidungnya. Apa mungkin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja di tangan Naruto?

"Kalau kau berpikir merawat Sasuke sama seperti merawat binatang peliharaan, lebih baik dia hidup di _asylum_. Setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa mereka merawat manusia."

"—Yang tidak waras," tambah Naruto, murah hati. "Kalau sedari awal kau menganggap _asylum_ itu sebuah pilihan, kau tidak akan memaksaku melakukan ini."

Tsunade terdiam.

'_Naruto memang bodoh, tapi sekali dia menjadi pintar, dia akan sangat menyusahkan._' batin wanita itu gondok. Keningnya berkerut-kerut.

"Terserah kau jika dia mulai mengalami _night terror_ dan meledakkan rumahmu, aku tidak mau menerima keluhan."

"Huh?" alis Naruto terangkat tinggi. "Kau yakin anak sependek itu bisa menghancurkan sesuatu selain kepalanya sendiri?"

Mereka saling melempar _deathglare_.

"Sudahlah," desah Tsunade, mengalah. Bertengkar Naruto tidak akan ada habisnya. Jika dia tidak mengalah bukan tidak mungkin satu-dua kepala akan patah. "Aku serius. Dengarkan aku."

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan tak minat, tapi Tsunade tahu dia mulai melunak sedikit.

"Sasuke mengalami yang biasa disebut _Traumatic Disorder_, gangguan kejiwaan yang dipicu oleh kejadian ekstrim dan menyebabkan disorientasi mental pengidapnya." Terang Tsunade dengan nada yang sering digunakan seorang professor dari dunia lain.

Atau itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Kedua belah bibir pemuda itu terbuka sedikit. Dahinya berkerut terlalu dalam dari seharusnya, dan Tsunade hampir dapat mendengar suara otak Naruto yang sedang berpikir keras.

_Almost literally_.

Menahan gelak tawa yang nyaris keluar, Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terhibur. "Artinya, Naruto, mentalnya terganggu akibat insiden pembantaian Uchiha itu. Dia tidak seperti ini dulunya—jika kau berpikir seperti itu."

Akhirnya Tsunade mendapat perhatian penuh Naruto. Pemuda itu memiliki garis keterkejutan di wajahnya. Hanya beberapa memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Tsunade tersenyum tipis.

"Apa Itachi melakukan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Naruto tanpa sadar, sebelum menutup mulutnya secepat dia bernapas. Apa yang ia katakan tadi?

"Sasuke melihat semuanya. Itachi membunuh kedua orang tua mereka di depan mata Sasuke dan—seperti yang bisa kau duga—dia tidak begitu bisa menerima apa yang ia lihat. Traumatic disorder adalah gangguan yang acak. Seseorang bisa mengalami _traumatic disorder_ dalam bentuk lain, seperti insomnia atau _night terror_. Orang lain bisa mengalami paranoia, beberapa menderita _personality split_."

"Tolong berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang, kumohon." Pinta Naruto kesal. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti arti dari kalimat pertama, _damn it_!

"Intinya," Tsunade melambaikan tangan tak sabar. "Mental Sasuke terganggu. Sangat sedikit dilaporkan penderita _traumatic disorder_ menjadi autis, tapi Sasuke mengalaminya. Dia sangat, sangat membutuhkan _support_ dari orang di sekitarnya, dan itulah tugasmu saat ini."

Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku akan membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang, kan?" tanya Naruto pelan, berusaha menganggap perkataan Tsunade hanya lelucon semata. Tapi ketika Tsunade tidak tertawa, amarah Naruto mulai melecut. "Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya, kau tahu itu. Memikirkan bahwa aku akan seatap dengannya saja sudah membuatku ingin melakukan hal yang buruk padamu," desis Naruto penuh venom. "Kau benar-benar membuatku marah."

"Jaga bicaramu, Bocah."

"Aku akan menjaga mulutku jika kau sadar bahwa mengusik kehidupan orang lain bukan hakmu sebagai Hokage."

Itu sakit. Tsunade tidak pernah tahu kalau dadanya bisa senyeri ini.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan raut muka Tsunade menghela napas lelah. Dengan gemas ia mengusap wajahnya, membuang muka ke samping.

"Maaf," bisiknya. "Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tak apa," potong Tsunade cepat. "Tidak usah diungkit lagi."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, terlalu canggung untuk berbicara. Yang satu karena dia tahu akan mengeluarkan kalimat lain yang lebih menyakitkan jika dia membuka mulut, yang satu lagi karena merasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

"Dengar," Tsunade akhirnya berbicara, gerah melihat Naruto yang berdiri kikuk di depannya. "Aku akan menjelaskan situasinya padamu. Secepat mungkin. Aku tahu kau perlu menenangkan dirimu sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke—" Naruto berjengit. "—dan mau tidak mau, kau harus mengerti situasinya. Kau bisa menjatuhkan mental Sasuke lebih dari yang Itachi lakukan padanya jika kau tidak peduli."

Ingin sekali Naruto mendengus mendengarnya. "_And may you tell me_, apa yang mungkin orang asing sepertiku bisa lakukan untuk menghancurkan hati kaca Uchiha?" cibirnya sarkastik, sebelum tidak bisa menahan lagi dan _benar-benar mendengus_.

Tsunade mau tidak mau teringat apa yang Inoichi tunjukkan padanya, dan berjengit.

"Kau tidak akan mau mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

Naruto membuka ruangan yang sudah masuk dalam peringkat teratas tempat yang paling tidak-akan-sudi-menginjakkan-kaki-untuk-ketiga-kalinya itu. Kerutan kesal belum juga hilang dari keningnya.

"Aku akan menyesali keputusan ini." gumam Naruto.

"Na?"

_Here we go_, batin Naruto lelah.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya yang bergelung di lantai. Kenapa anak itu memilih untuk berguling-guling di lantai sementara di depan hidungnya ada ranjang empuk, Naruto tidak habis pikir. Namun kemudian teringat bahwa bocah ini tidak waras.

"Um. Hai—_well_… kau oke? Err, kau tahu, apa punggungmu sakit atau kepalamu pening atau—_shit_, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." rutuk Naruto geram. Tidak akan ada gunanya mencoba bersikap ramah—perutnya malah bergejolak kesal.

Sasuke menatapnya seakan dia adalah kembang api yang memercik di malam musim panas. Naruto bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam mata hitam itu—dan tanpa sadar dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Naa…" Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Naruto.

'_Apa dia ingin aku menggendongnya?_' alis Naruto terangkat semakin tinggi. Sasuke semakin mendekatinya dengan kedua tangan terulur.

'_You've gotta be kidding me_.'

"Tidak. _No, no, no_. Kau sudah tua, berjalanlah sendiri dengan kakimu. Dan apa kau pikir aku mau menggendongmu?"

Sampai titan pindah dunia dan menyerang Konoha pun dia tetap tidak akan sudi.

Sasuke yang sadar Naruto tidak menyambut tangannya hanya menelengkan kepala, pandangan bertanya.

'_Dia kesulitan memroses kata, baik yang diucapkan atau tertulis. Otomatis itu akan memengaruhi kemampuannya berbicara. Jadi bicaralah dengannya menggunakan bahasa yang sederhana dan lambat. Kalau perlu, gunakan isyarat tangan_.'

Naruto mendengus. Bagus, tidak pernah dia mengira akan datang hari dimana dia mengurus orang yang lebih idiot darinya.

"Kaki," Naruto menghentakkan kakinya keras. Sasuke spontan menatap kaki Naruto penuh minat. "Jalan…" pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya sendiri beberapa saat, kemudian menunjuk kaki Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

Sasuke beralih menatap kaki kecilnya. Menatap penuh tanya Naruto yang mendelik, Sasuke kembali mengamati kaki-kakinya.

"Ja… lan?" tanyanya penasaran, menatap Naruto dengan mata yang terlalu besar.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tidak yakin kesabarannya cukup untuk membuatnya tidak melempar bocah Uchiha itu di hari pertama.

"Kau akan membunuhku pelan-pelan, Bocah." Ucap Naruto lelah. Dengan kasar dia meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan menyentaknya, memaksa Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kemari—jika aku menunggumu sadar bahwa kakimu digunakan untuk berjalan, kau tidak akan pernah pulang."

Sasuke mendongak menatap wajah Naruto yang memandang lurus ke depan, lalu ke tangan mereka. Naruto hanya mengenggam kelingkingnya, membuat kontak mereka hanya seujung jari.

"Na?"

Naruto masih tidak menatapnya. Terlihat sekali bagi orang-orang yang melihat mereka bahwa pemuda itu sangat terpaksa menyentuh Sasuke, jika kedutan di seluruh otot wajahnya mengindikasikan sesuatu.

Sasuke berkedip. Sekali lagi dia melihat kelingkingnya yang terkait dengan Naruto.

"_What_—"

Naruto nyaris menyentakkan tangannya begitu dia merasakan sebuah tangan kecil mengenggam tangannya penuh-penuh. Sumpah serapah sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, hanya untuk tertelan kembali begitu melihat senyum Sasuke yang lebar.

Terlalu lebar, hingga gigi putihnya yang berderet terlihat jelas.

Naruto menatap dingin bocah di sampingnya beberapa saat, berharap Sasuke akan mengerti isyaratnya dan melepaskan tangannya. Tapi tidak, bocah itu malah tersenyum semakin lebar begitu mata biru Naruto bertemu dengan miliknya.

Mendengus keras, Naruto kembali mengalihkan matanya ke depan.

Dia bisa merasakan senyum Sasuke menghilang, dan kontak tangan mereka yang membuat perutnya bergelenyar mual.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(Becanda. ^^v)

.

.

.

Naruto mengamati interior rumah barunya dengan pandangan berminat. Rumah ini jelas jauh lebih baik dari kediamannya sebelumnya. Tsunade bersikeras bahwa tempat tinggalnya 'tidak sehat dan membahayakan kesehatan', sehingga dia berinisiatif memberikan rumah baru yang jauh lebih besar, lebih nyaman, dan lebih… bersih.

Ha.

Karena sebenarnya apartemen Naruto tidak seburuk itu, tapi jika melihat celana yang tersangkut di kipas angin dan sampah sudah ditinggali semut, itu lain cerita.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan melangkah ke ruang tamu.

"Oke, jadi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujar Naruto, melirik waspada Sasuke yang sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk menerjangnya. Mau tak mau Naruto menghindar ke samping dan mendudukkan paksa Sasuke di sofa.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu," Naruto memulai, mengamati ekspresi Sasuke. Bocah itu mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang, bibirnya menggigit-gigit jempolnya sendiri.

Ini akan sulit.

"Aku ingin kita membuat beberapa kesepakatan disini. Kau, anggap kalau aku tidak ada dan— apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Naruto kesal. Mata birunya mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang berlari ke tumpukan kain bersih dan menyambar sebuah selimut berbulu dari sana.

"NA!" Sasuke melambai-lambaikan selimut itu kepada Naruto. Matanya berkilauan. "_Fluffy!_"

Naruto menahan keinginan untuk menampar dirinya sendiri tatkala Sasuke mulai membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang terlalu besar untuk dirinya itu. Kemudian setelah memastikan tubuhnya tertutup semua, dia melompat seperti pocong ke arah Naruto.

"_Fluffy_!"

"Yeah, yeah, kau dan obsesimu terhadap selimut. Jenius. Sekarang dengarkan aku."

Naruto meraih bahu Sasuke dan mendudukkannya lagi. Kali ini di lantai. Lalu begitu dia menyadari bahwa jarak mereka terlalu dekat, Naruto segera bergeser jauh-jauh.

Sasuke ikut bergeser. Mendekat.

"_Wha_—kau tetap disana!" seru Naruto gondok, menunjuk tempat pantat Sasuke semula menempel.

Sasuke menatap telunjuknya dengan mata berbinar. "Disana!" beonya, menunjuk lantai yang sama.

"Iya, kau kesana. Aku disini." Terang Naruto, masih sabar. Dengan kakinya dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke jauh-jauh.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sasuke, berguling cepat balik ke arah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu refleks melompati sofa.

"Oke, oke. Terserah kau. Tapi jangan—jangan terlalu dekat. Simpan beberapa jarak, oke?" gerutu Naruto. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membuat pingsan Sasuke dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur, tapi jika ia melakukan itu, besok hal yang sama akan terulang.

Sasuke mengangguk kuat. Hanya matanya yang terlihat dari balik gumpalan bulu selimutnya. Menghela napas, Naruto mencoba merilekskan dirinya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mengerti kata-kata yang rumit, karena itu aku akan mengatakannya dengan sederhana dan cepat," ucap Naruto, masih menjaga kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum di balik selimutnya. Mata itu memang sangat biru.

"Menjauh dariku."

Sasuke masih tersenyum.

"Bicara padaku hanya jika kau butuh. Selain itu, anggap aku tidak ada, karena aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jangan masuk ke kamarku. Jangan duduk di sofa yang sama denganku. Jangan berteriak. Jangan menangis. Kumohon, jangan."

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara pekikan seperti ibu-ibu yang kaget mendengar gossip terbaru, memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Menangis?" tanyanya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi. Naruto mengangguk. "MENANGIS?"

Naruto kaget ketika Sasuke mulai berteriak. "He-hei…"

Namun terlambat, Sasuke sudah keburu membuang selimutnya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Na nangis, Na nangis, Na nangis…" gumamnya berulang-ulang seraya berjalan bolak-balik seperti orang gila, masih memegangi kedua pipinya sendiri. Naruto yang melihatnya cuma bisa cengo.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Kepalanya berputar begitu cepat hingga Naruto bersumpah mendengar lehernya berderak.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Sebuah vas bunga.

Kaki kecil Sasuke tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke seberang ruangan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sebuah vas bunga kecil di atas meja kopi, dan bergegas kembali pada Naruto.

"Nih!" serunya, menyodorkan si vas bunga ke muka Naruto hingga mengenai hidungnya. Lalu ketika Naruto tak kunjung mengambil pemberiannya, Sasuke menyodok vas bunga ke muka Naruto lebih keras.

Dengan setengah hati Naruto meraih vas bunga itu dan meletakkannya ke samping.

"Sepertinya bicara denganmu jauh lebih sulit daripada berbicara dengan seekor kucing, hm?" gumam Naruto, lelah luar biasa. Dia ingin segera istirahat. Persetan dengan kesepakatan, dia sudah tidak tahan meladeni Sasuke.

"Kita bicara besok saja. Tidurlah, sudah terlalu larut untukmu." Desah Naruto. Telapak tangannya yang besar menutupi mata Sasuke dan mengalirkan sedikit cakra selama beberapa saat hingga Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

.

.

.

'_Sasuke mengalami night terror. Kau tahu, sejenis mimpi buruk, hanya saja jauh, jauh lebih intens. Dia selalu mengalaminya, bahkan setelah kami memberi sedatif beberapa jam sebelum dia tidur. Biasanya dia akan berteriak dan tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Terkadang jika night terrornya terlalu parah, dia bisa berhenti bernapas. Jika hal itu terjadi, segera beri pertolongan pertama_.'

.

.

.

Naruto mengalami night terror selama 5 tahun.

Dan ia tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Kau akan tenggelam dalam mimpi yang begitu buruk, benar-benar buruk hingga kau tidak akan sanggup mengingatnya ketika kau terbangun. Iruka selalu bercerita bagaimana dia berteriak histeris dan menghempas-hempaskan dirinya sendiri ke tempat tidur, tidak bisa dibangunkan jika tidak disiram air. Bahkan pernah tubuhnya kejang-kejang untuk beberapa lama, sebelum kemudian tak bergerak sama sekali.

Iruka bilang dia berhenti bernapas.

Hal itu terjadi selama beberapa kali, hingga Iruka tidak sanggup lagi dan akhirnya selalu tidur bersamanya, mengikat cakranya dengan cakra Naruto hingga ia tahu jika Naruto mulai mengalami night terror.

Butuh dua tahun bagi Iruka untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari pengalaman terkutuk itu, namun butuh setahun bagi Naruto untuk terbiasa tidur tanpa mimpi buruk.

Iruka menghubungkan kedua cakra mereka dengan sebuah jutsu yang apabila salah satu dari mereka tertidur, jutsu itu akan aktif dan membuat shinobi yang meletakkan jutsu itu bisa merasakan perubahan cakra pada sang target yang tengah tidur. Dengan begitu, Iruka akan langsung terbangun jika Naruto mengalami night terror dan bisa langsung membangunkannya.

Karena itulah, ketika ia baru saja akan terlelap dan mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar Sasuke, Naruto menahan napasnya.

Dia tahu… bagaimana rasanya.

Dan penyebab dari semua mimpi buruk itu adalah klan Uchiha, keluarga Sasuke. Darah yang sama mengalir di pembuluh nadi Sasuke, bocah yang kini menjerit kesakitan di balik kamarnya.

Hah, Naruto ingin sekali mendengus. Inikah namanya karma?

Mengangkat sudut bibirnya, Naruto hendak kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, namun tiba-tiba suara Iruka menggema di telinganya.

'—_Karena aku tahu itu semua bukan salahmu.'_

Menggeram, Naruto menendang selimutnya dan bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia mengisi air di dalam gelas, menendang pintu kamar Sasuke, dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil itu.

Seluruh badan Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya memerah dan napasnya keluar pendek-pendek. Bibirnya menjerit tanpa henti, meneriakkan sesuatu antara 'jangan' dan 'tolong'.

Tanpa berpikir pun, Naruto tahu bahwa dia sedang melihat kembali keluarganya dibunuh.

Napas Sasuke semakin jarang, dan tanpa buang waktu lagi Naruto menyiramkan air ke wajah Sasuke.

"HAH!"

Naruto melihat bagaimana kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka seketika, bergerak-gerak liar dalam cahaya remang-remang kamar.

"N-Na?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Sasuke yang merintihkan namanya untuk beberapa saat, lalu merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya.

"Nenek itu bilang aku punya dua pilihan jika hal ini terjadi," bisiknya pada Sasuke yang langsung lemas mendengar suaranya. Naruto bisa melihat kelegaan membasuh wajah Sasuke dan membuat matanya setengah tertutup, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Pilihan pertama, aku bisa menenangkanmu seperti yang Iruka lakukan padaku. Dan yang kedua," Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dan tanpa aba-aba menyuntikkan isinya ke pembuluh darah Sasuke. "Aku bisa memberimu obat penenang dan mengakhiri mimpi burukmu."

Naruto mengamati bagaimana kelopak mata Sasuke memberat dengan sangat cepat. Tangan kecilnya yang menggenggam celana Naruto melemas dan tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya.

"Cara yang kedua tidak akan menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini seperti yang terjadi padaku, namun kita semua tahu; kau tidak harus sembuh untuk tetap hidup."

Lalu perlahan Naruto bangkit, mengamati Sasuke untuk terakhir kali sebelum berjalan keluar dan meraih kenop pintu.

Namun kemudian Naruto teringat vas bunga yang Sasuke berikan padanya tadi siang, dan pintu pun tak jadi menutup.

Menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, Naruto berjalan berang ke arah Sasuke yang kini tak sadarkan diri dan menyentuh pusat cakra di perutnya.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, namun setelah dia mengikat cakra Sasuke dengan miliknya dan merasakan aliran cakra Sasuke mengalir tenang, Naruto tahu bahwa dia melakukan hal yang benar.

.

.

.

Beneran TBC ^^

.

.

.

Hello… *senyum canggung* Err… updatenya lama ya? Tapi ga lama banget kan? Oke iya, emang lama sih. *nyengir*. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf Ita, Ita panjangin nih chapternya! 5000 words! Fiuhh, panjang kan?

Tapi, tapi… arggh! Ini sih genrenya drama! Kok jadi mellow gini sih ficnya… TmT. Apa Ita ganti genre aja ya minna? -_-"

Ita mengucapkan banyaaak terima kasih buat yang udh review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. maaf kali ini Ita ga bales reviewnya, karena kalau Ita bales disini takutnya updatenya molor. Ita kalo ngetik itu nyicil sih, jadi agak lama. Hahaha… tapi chapter depan bakal Ita bales kok. ^^

Makasih buat Jasmine DaisynoYuki, sirens27,Aristy,sivanya anggarada, Ivy Bluebell, Ichiro Makoto, Akasuna no Akemi, No Alen, HiNa devilujoshi, Shinkwangyun, roxy fuji, Arum Junnie, Kim Tria, yassir2374, Euishifujoshi, chika kyuchan, Kagaari, 10, zadita uchiha, hanazawa kay, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Zora Fujoshi, KyuSungminnie, Al Kyumin, aikhazuna 117, NS GUES, Guest, , Uzukage Adelora, Nope, , jewELF, sukmawindia, Ara Uchiha, Typeacety95, alta0sapphire, CloudYesungie, anclyne, aqizakura, airahara, 'end, nasusay


	4. The Worst

You're Just Fine

By: AquaIta

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T+ (for now)

Warning: _Older-younger relationship (Naruto 22 thn, Sasuke 11 thn), mental disorder in children, abnormal love infatuation_, OOC, IC, mention of abuse, typos (maybe), maaf jika ada sebutan kasar penyakit tertentu, _slow build_, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

_Don't like, Don't read!_

Summary: Naruto, seorang ANBU. Sasuke, anak kecil yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha. Siapa sangka, melihat pembunuhan massal di depan matanya akan membuat Uchiha muda yang awalnya jenius itu menjadi… keterbelakangan mental? "Dia menjadi labil, tidak mau bicara, dan terlihat seperti orang idiot—bukan idiot sepertimu, Naruto—maksudku, _benar-benar idiot_." Dan Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya karena Sasuke menjadi terobsesi padanya.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menghitung.

Sehari, dua hari.

Ini hari ketiga.

Dan kewarasannya—secara ajaib—masih utuh sampai sekarang.

"Umm…"

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Umm, N-Narrh—"

Cipratan ludah mulai berhamburan. Beberapa mengenai karpet.

"N-Na-Naarrrhhuu—Uhuk!"

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke!" jerit Naruto frustasi. Dengan kesal dilemparnya seplastik tisu hingga mengenai wajah Sasuke. "Berhenti berusaha menyebut namaku sambil meludah!"

Namun sang objek pelemparan malah terbatuk heboh, sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba termenung sendiri. Mungkin stres karena tidak bisa mengucapkan nama si pemuda pirang dengan benar.

Yup, tadi pagi, Sasuke sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa Naruto mempunyai nama yang jantan dan bukannya 'Na', membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke memang idiotnya keterlaluan atau kupingnya sudah _hang_.

Dan sekarang, dia berusaha menyebutkan nama Naruto dengan benar. Sejak 5 jam yang lalu.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja," bisik Naruto tak acuh, kembali menonton televisi dan mengunyah keripiknya. "Lebih baik kau tidur daripada merusuh disini."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berleha-leha di depan televisi dengan tubuh menyamping dan kepala disangga tangan, persis ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Sesekali pemuda itu cekikikan dan menggerayangi kantung keripiknya penuh nafsu.

Sama sekali tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang terduduk tak jauh darinya.

"Hahaha! Oh ya ampun orang itu idiot sekali! HAHAHA—EEP!"

Sasuke, yang akhirnya gerah sendiri dijadikan kacang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menendang punggung Naruto dan… mendudukinya.

"Gah! Turun kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Turun!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" Loncat-loncat.

"Ugh!" Naruto langsung tersedak liurnya sendiri. Berat badan Sasuke tidak seringan kelihatannya, tahu.

"Dengar, dengar!" cicit Sasuke girang, menarik kedua telinga Naruto dengan lalimnya.

"DENGAR!"

Naruto menjerit.

"AKKHH! JANGAN TELINGAKU!"

Karena telinganya lebih sensitif daripada _apapun_.

Sasuke terkikik senang melihat telinga Naruto yang memerah padam. Dengan gerakan halus, dia menempelkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Naruto dan berbisik.

"Dengar yaaa…" bisiknya seraya tertawa, geli sendiri melihat Naruto yang terkapar tak berdaya. "N-Naa…"

Oh, Tuhan.

"—rrhuuu…"

Telinganya seperti _terbakar_.

"Na-Na-rhrhuuu?" Sasuke tiba-tiba _blank_."Umm… Tan? Ko?"

Syuuu~

Naruto mulai menggigil.

"Na… rhuuu… Na-Na—umm—rhuu…"

Naruto tidak tahu apa dosanya, apa yang ia buat di kehidupannya di masa lalu hingga ia bisa memiliki telinga laknat seperti ini. Mungkin dia seorang pembunuh, mungkin dia seorang pengkhianat negara. Tapi telungkup dan membiarkan bocah autis mengusilinya adalah suatu penghinaan yang ia yakin seorang kriminal paling keji pun tak pantas untuk men—

"HACHIIMM!"

Ngiingg…

"KUBUNUH KAU UCHIHAAA!"

.

.

.

Tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke selama 4 hari, membuat Naruto mengetahui dua hal.

Pertama, bocah sialan itu senang sekali melihat telinganya yang memerah dan sampai sekarang terus menatap bagian tubuhnya itu dengan muka ingin.

Dan yang kedua.

Bocah itu suka sekali menonton sinetron.

Perkenalan Sasuke dengan televisi terjadi tepat dua hari setelah dia pindah ke rumahnya yang baru. Kala itu Naruto mendapati Sasuke men-_deathglare_ sengit televisi yang ditempatkan di atas meja kayu kesukaannya.

Yang dimaksud 'kesukaannya' disini adalah hobinya yang menggesek-gesekkan permukaan mejanya dengan koin; entah kenapa Sasuke suka sekali melihat serbuk kayu jatuh ke lantai.

Dan Naruto, yang mendapati Sasuke berusaha mencakar layar televisi entah untuk keberapa kalinya, memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum televisi pemberian Tsunade rusak dan kepalanya yang dijadikan pengganti.

"Ini," ucap Naruto saat itu, menekan tombol '_power_' dan mendengus ketika Sasuke melompat kaget. "Namanya televisi."

Sasuke berkedip.

"Televisi." Ulang Naruto, lebih keras. Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Teli."

"Bukan," Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Televisi."

"Tipi."

Ugh.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Kenapa dia jadi mengajarkan anak ini mengeja?

Pemuda itu baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mencela Sasuke sebelum dia teringat sesuatu.

Sasuke entah kenapa sangat suka dekat-dekat dengannya, mengekorinya ketika berjalan kemanapun dan sering menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana anak itu berusaha mengikutinya ke kamar mandi dan dia harus menghabiskan waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk mengikat Sasuke di depan pintu toilet agar bocah itu tidak menerobos masuk.

Ide buruk, karena Sasuke kemudian mencakar-cakar pintu kamar mandi yang sialnya terbuat dari aluminium dan menimbulkan suara yang membuat gigi Naruto ngilu.

Dan televisi ini mungkin bisa menjadi penyelamatnya.

"Kau bisa melihat gambar-gambar yang bergerak disini," jelas Naruto, tersenyum dalam hati begitu melihat kedua mata Sasuke berbinar takjub. Oh yeah, mungkin benda kotak ini benar-benar dapat mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke darinya.

"Kau bisa menonton berita," klik, Naruto mengganti siaran menjadi Chanel 4. Sasuke menatap bapak-bapak berkumis lebat dengan pakaian parlente membacakan berita.

Dahi bocah itu langsung berkedut tak suka.

"Cih." Sasuke melempar balok kayu. Tepat kena ke kumisnya.

Naruto cepat-cepat mengganti siaran. "Atau ini. Mungkin lebih cocok untukmu." Klik.

_'Ciaatt!_' Seorang kunoichi melempar shuriken berkelap-kelip kearah monster jelek di seberang jalan. _'Menyerahlah, Shun! Kembalilah seperti dirimu yang dulu!'_

Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

Monster jahanam itu—yang entah kenapa memiliki nama keren yang tidak cocok dengan mukanya— terkekeh menggelegar. _'Semua sudah terlambat! Aku tidak akan kembali menjadi lemah seperti dulu! Aku akan membalaskan dendamku kepada Raja Setan!'_

Jadi bosnya disini raja setan. Lumayan.

Naruto mulai duduk di depan televisi.

_'Ti-tidak...'_ Kunoichi yang disinyalir kedapatan peran utama mulai terisak. _'Kumohon, Shun, jangan seperti ini. Kau sahabatku, aku tidak mampu menyakitimu.'_

_'Omong kosong!'_ Si monster mulai emosi sepertinya. _'Terimalah seranganku, Fukutsu no Ultimate Attack!'_

"Whoaaa..." Naruto melongo takjub. Efek ledakannya oke, sound effectnya juga mantap. Tanpa sadar Naruto menggeser pantatnya ke depan, ingin membesarkan volu-

Klik.

"_Wha—_ Kau!" Jerit Naruto kesal. Sasuke masih memencet remote dengan muka masam. "Tukar ke yang tadi!"

Klik.

Berhasil. Naruto mengenggam remotenya posesif. Matanya kembali jelalatan ke monster vs. kunoichi _season_ 2.

"Cuih!" Sasuke meludah, tepat kena di muka kunoichi itu. "Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

Naruto melongo mengikuti aliran ludah yang mulai memanjang di layar.

"Tidak mau! Tukar! TUKARRR!"

Sasuke menendang-nendang beringas.

Naruto menahan nafsunya untuk melempar remote ke kepala Sasuke. Kalau kena terus anak itu jadi lebih idiot lagi bukan tidak mungkin Tsunade akan membunuhnya seratus kali.

Klik.

'_Shion, aku... Aku—mencintaimu.'_ Entah bagaimana adegan tiba-tiba masuk klimaks begini.

'_Hidate, aku juga... mencintaimu. Tapi...'_

Pegangan tangan. Air mata buaya mengalir.

Kali ini Naruto yang merengut jijik. Terlebih lagi dua pemeran di televisi mulai saling berlomba siapa yang ceritanya paling sedih.

Cih.

Naruto tidak suka sinetron. Terlalu berlebihan dan panjang episodenya sampai beberapa _season_, membuat Naruto gerah sendiri. Adegannya 5 menit tapi iklannya hampir setengah jam. _Bugger_.

Tukar saja, tidak layak dikonsumsi anak-anak.

Klik.

"TIDAAAKKK!" Sasuke menjerit, histeris. Naruto sampai melompat kaget.

"Yang tadi! Yang tadi!" Seru Sasuke, merangkak mendekati Naruto dan menarik-narik bajunya beringas. "Yang tadi! Mau yang tadiii!"

"Itu bukan tontonan yang bagus untukmu, tidak layak konsumsi dan aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau _rate_nya masuk _parent guide_." Ujar Naruto sabar. Bukannya dia peduli bocah itu mau menonton _rating_ yang mana, _hell_—bukan urusannya untuk mengurus Sasuke sampai segitunya— tapi pertarungan antara kunoichi dengan pisau kelap-kelip vs. monster jelek terlalu seru untuk dilewatkan.

Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan Naruto terdiam, menatapnya dengan pandangan _blank_.

Naruto nyaris menepuk jidatnya. "Err, kau mengerti? Kau paham apa maksudku?"

Sasuke masih termenung.

Melihat ekpresi Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus berpikir apa, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa sedikit kasihan pada anak itu.

Klik.

"Menontonlah sesukamu," Naruto menukar _channel_ kembali ke sinetron aneh itu dan bangkit berdiri. "Dan jangan ganggu aku"

Tanpa menatap Sasuke lagi dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan memasuki kamarnya.

Tak lama terdengar suara melengking dan cicitan tidak jelas Sasuke yang mencakar pintu kamarnya. Naruto mengerenyit dalam. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengartikan gumaman Sasuke saat ini.

"Tinggalkan aku, aku... sedang sibuk. Yeah, sibuk."

Seketika suara decitan ngilu itu berhenti. Jika ada satu kata yang Sasuke pelajari selama tinggal bersamanya, itu adalah kata 'sibuk'.

Yang berarti Naruto tidak akan membukakan pintu kamarnya apapun yang Sasuke lakukan, atau tidak akan berbicara dengannya dalam waktu yang lama.

Sehingga Sasuke berhenti mencakar, mengintip di lubang pintu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan merangkak menjauh.

Sasuke mungkin mengerti arti kata 'sibuk'. Namun yang tidak akan ia mengerti adalah, bahwa Naruto selalu melakukannya setiap kali pemuda itu menatap mata Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Well, by the way_, Sasuke keranjingan sinetron mulai saat itu.

.

.

.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya lelah. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabar, jengah menunggu intruksi masuk dari Tsunade. Sejak diberlakukannya peraturan 'dilarang masuk ke kantor Hokage melalui jendela', Naruto harus merasakan pahitnya mengantri giliran membawa laporan misi bersama shinobi yang lain.

Dan ketika Naruto mengetahui bahwa peraturan itu hanya berlaku untuknya dan Kakashi, Naruto langsung tahu bahwa saat itu adalah momen yang tepat untuk mempraktekkan pidato kesetaraan hak yang ditontonnya—sekilas—di televisi.

Yang berakhir dengan Tsunade gelap mata dan nyaris mencopot kepala Naruto, mengatakan bahwa shinobi yang cukup kurang ajar untuk menerobos jendela Hokage hanyalah Kakashi dan dirinya saja.

_Well_, bukan salahnya kalau shinobi sekarang sangat tidak kreatif.

"Kupikir aku salah lihat, ternyata benar-benar kau." suara sok akrab menyapa telinganya. Naruto memutar kepala, dan seketika menyesalinya begitu melihat tampang Sai.

"Kuberi kau dua pilihan," gumam Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hilang dari jarak pandangku atau kutendang pantatmu disini?"

Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan terhibur. Mata hitamnya yang keji berkilat-kilat.

"Jangan begitu. Aku hanya... khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Bisik Sai dengan nada konspirasional, seakan yang mereka bicarakan suatu hal yang memalukan.

'Tepat,' batin Naruto miris. _'That kid is a shame.'_

Sai sepertinya bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto. Dengan tangan yang terlalu lembut dia menyentuh pundak Naruto dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu dia tidak memilih menjadi seperti itu." Bisik Sai, jauh lebih rendah dari yang tadi.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya skeptis. "Kupikir kau brengsek."

"_I am_," seringai Sai kembali full force. "Hatiku hanya sedikit lebih besar dari milikmu."

"Dan kau tidak pernah menggunakannya sebelum ini. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk memulainya sekarang?"

Seringai itu terlihat terlalu menyebalkan sekarang. Naruto cepat-cepat menghitung antrian di depannya. Satu, dua, tiga, em— _hell_, apa antrian harus sepanjang ini?

Naruto mulai berpikir untuk menerobos lewat jendela saja. Satu dua tulang yang patah terdengar lebih baik daripada terjebak dengan _Sai yang sedang membicarakan Sasuke_.

"Melihat dia seperti melihatmu, kau tahu," ucap Sai lagi, tanpa sadar langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pundak Naruto begitu melihat wajah tan itu merah padam. "Hei, akuilah, kalian memiliki banyak kesamaan."

Naruto tidak menyangka dia akan merasa terhina seperti ini. Mereka tidak sama, Sasuke dan dia— Naruto menolak kenyataan bahwa mereka mengalami hal yang sama. Orang tuanya bukan orang yang keji, darahnya tidak tercemari keserakahan dan keangkuhan seperti bocah itu.

Dia tidak terima.

"Dengar, Sai..." Bisik Naruto di telinga Sai, sangat dekat hingga bibirnya menempel di telinga pemuda sialan itu dan menuai lirikan dari shinobi yang lain. "Aku hanya menjalankan misi, dan aku tidak peduli pada anak itu. Terserah wanita tua itu menyuruhmu melakukan pendekatan emosional padaku, tapi jangan pernah kau menyamakan aku dengan Uchiha." Desis Naruto keras, sebelum mendorong Sai hingga menghantam dinding.

Melihat pupil Sai yang melebar, Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpah. Wanita tua itu terkadang tidak tahu kapan dia harus berhenti.

Mendecih, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sai yang masih menatapnya. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan mencela shinobi lain yang terarah padanya, dia tidak peduli.

Persetan dengan mereka.

"Hei!" Sebuah tangan pucat melingkari bahunya. Naruto menggeram kesal dan bersiap mendamprat Sai sebelum dia menyadari tangan lain memegangi pinggulnya.

"Bisa kau simpan tanganmu untuk dirimu sendiri? Orang-orang melihat kita." Bisik Naruto malas. Sai tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu," lirih pemuda pucat itu di telinganya. Lutut Naruto tiba-tiba lemas. "Kau benar, Hokage-sama menyuruhku mendekatimu dan mencoba—ah, meluluhkan hatimu."

Naruto mendengus mencela. "Nenek itu sudah terlalu tua untuk berpikir ternyata, jika dia menganggap kau orang yang tepat untuk itu."

Bukannya tersinggung, Sai malah terkekeh kecil. Tepat di telinganya. "Awalnya dia berpikir untuk menyuruh Iruka—" Sai mengenggam bahu Naruto lebih kuat saat pemuda itu mengeraskan rahangnya. "—yup, inilah alasan kenapa dia mengurungkan niatnya. Kau akan mengamuk."

"Pintar," desis Naruto diantara giginya. "Kalian tidak akan mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika _jinchuuriki_ marah, hm?"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto bisa merasakan seringai itu mengembang lagi di bibir Sai. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kalimat itu dibisikkan tepat di lubang telinganya. Kaki Naruto bergetar samar, dan tangan Sai di pinggulnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Tergantung," jawab Naruto dengan suara serak. Tangan kecokelatannya mengenggam bagian belakang kepala Sai dan menariknya ke depan hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Tentang Sasuke— _you're in my side or no_t?"

Tawa kecil yang meluncur dari bibir Sai mengejutkannya. Memindahkan kedua tangan ke pinggul Naruto, Sai berbisik lirih.

"Uchiha tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik untukku, jika itu yang kau tanyakan."

"Bahkan Uchiha kecil yang tidak bersalah seperti Sasuke?"

"Oh, kau tahu dia tidak bersalah," kali ini suara Sai terdengar terhibur. "Dan kau tetap membencinya. _Impressive_."

Naruto sadar bahwa sedari tadi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dua orang shinobi yang bak kucing dan anjing kini berada dalam posisi yang seduktif, cukup membuat antrian yang awalnya penuh kebosanan kini menjadi sarang penggosip.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sai mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti. "Aku bisa dikatakan tidak melakukan apapun padamu, tapi kau membenciku."

Tawa kecil tadi kembali lagi. "_Oh my_, aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya senang melihatmu menderita."

"Tepat," ucap Naruto. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, tapi kau tetap ingin mempermainkanku. _Truly_, Sai, kalau manusia bisa mengontrol apa yang mereka rasakan, perang tidak akan terjadi."

"_I got your point_," desah Sai berlebihan. "Kau membencinya karena dia Uchiha, itu saja. Cukup hanya menjadi Uchiha maka kucing pun bisa menjadi musuhmu. Oke."

Naruto menahan senyum.

"Namun," Senyum Naruto luntur. "Kau adalah orang yang lunak, Naruto. Kau tidak membenci anak itu sebesar yang kau kira."

Dia sudah beratus kali mendengar hal itu. Bukan salahnya kalau hatinya seperti Cinderella.

"Jadi? Kau menyarankan aku untuk membencinya lebih dari ini? Ide bagus, akan kupertimbangkan." Tukasnya jutek, menepis kasar lengan Sai yang menggelayutinya bak kukang dan pergi dengan langkah menghentak.

"Ah, kau merajuk." Sai mengekorinya. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Mau jalan-jalan? Sebagai permintaan maaf?"

Langkah Naruto mendadak berhenti. Bak makan buah simalakama. Kalau dia menolak berarti dia harus pulang dan bertemu Sasuke, jika dia menerima berarti dia harus melihat muka Sai lebih lama dari yang bisa dia tolerir.

Antara Sai dan Sasuke, yang mana yang akan dia pilih?

Ha, Orochimaru bahkan terdengar lebih baik dari mereka berdua.

Tapi...

Naruto kemudian teringat sosok Sasuke yang mengikutinya sepanjang hari, memanggil-manggil namanya hingga dia merasa jengah dengan namanya sendiri, dan mata yang terlalu besar itu saat melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Dan..." Naruto terdiam, berusaha menepis sisi baik dirinya yang melarangnya untuk meninggalkan _anak autis di dalam rumah sendirian_.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke masih tidur sejak semalam—anak itu mengalami _night terror_ saban hari, itu artinya dia dicecoki obat bius setiap malam— dan obat bius itu bekerja dalam waktu yang lama. Sasuke biasanya baru terbangun saat hari sudah habis siangnya.

Yang kemudian diterima Naruto dengan sujud penuh syukur. Setidaknya dia tidak harus meladeni anak itu selama yang ia kira.

"Hm?"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Mengulas senyum manis, Naruto berjalan mendahului Sai.

"_Nothing. Shall we go?_"

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu, Naruto benar-benar melupakan Sasuke.

Dan dia tidak tahu hal itu akan terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Selama 4 hari ini dia merasa tertekan. Dia terus saja harus menahan perasaannya saat melihat Sasuke, dan dia tinggal bersama anak itu. Bukan maunya merasa dendam, bukan ingin dia menyalahkan anak itu terhadap hal yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui— tapi seperti yang ia katakan, jika manusia bisa mengatur apa yang mereka rasakan, perang tidak akan terjadi.

Melihat Sasuke seperti melihat mimpi buruk.

Anak itu sangat Uchiha. Rambut hitam dengan mata yang lebih hitam lagi, kulit yang putihnya nyaris tidak terlihat manusiawi. Melihatnya seperti menatap kembali sosok-sosok jangkung yang menatap rendah dirinya dulu, dengan mata hitam yang persis sama dengan milik Sasuke.

Naruto menganggap wajar saja dirinya merasakan emosi negatif jika berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Iruka menyebutnya trauma, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menyebutnya _sensitif_.

Sehingga berada jauh dari Sasuke dalam waktu lama membuatnya sedikit tenang. Bahkan keberadaan Sai tidak terasa seburuk itu. _Well_, memang ada sedikit insiden cakar-cakaran dan banting-bantingan sedikit tadi, tapi _overall_, tidak ada dari mereka yang saling membunuh selama perjalanan tadi.

"Kau mau mengunjungi air terjun setelah ini? Aku tahu _spot_ yang bagus untuk melihat pemandangan dari atas." Ajak Sai.

Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Tidak takut aku mendorongmu ke dalam air terjun?"

Kekehan Sai terdengar nyaring hingga beberapa orang yang lewat meliriknya aneh. Naruto langsung pura-pura tidak kenal.

"_Oh my_, itu—pfttt, benar-benar lucu." Sai cekikikan. Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tidak per—"

Naruto terdiam. Merinding.

Oh, tidak.

Sasuke sudah bangun.

Naruto langsung merasakannya. Jutsu itu, yang membantunya membangunkan Sasuke saat ia mengalami _night terror_, telah aktif. Naruto bisa merasakan cakra lemah Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan setiap kali dia mengalaminya, mau tidak mau dia merasa mual. Merasakan cakra seorang Uchiha sedekat ini... setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padanya...

"—ruto?"

Naruto mengedip cepat. Sai menatapnya seakan ia memiliki dua kepala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kita sudahi saja sampai disini?"

"Tidak," sahut Naruto cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi..."

Oh ayolah, apa yang akan terjadi kalaupun ia meninggalkan anak itu 10 menit saja.

"Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, aku baru ingat kalau aku belum menyerahkan laporanku." Sahut Naruto agak tergesa, menyambar tangan Sai dan menariknya pergi sebelum dia berubah pikiran.

.

.

.

Ajaibnya, tadi benar-benar menyenangkan.

Sai tanpa disangka dapat menjadi _host_ yang baik jika dia mau. Dan _spot_ yang dipilih Sai benar-benar bagus. Dia bisa melihat semuanya, bahkan kilauan yang terbias akibat percikan air.

Namun entah kenapa, selama berleha-leha tadi, dia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu.

Perasaannya mengatakan hal itu tidak begitu penting, namun di saat yang sama dia merasa keselamatannya akan terancam jika melupakan sesuatu tersebut.

Dan barulah saat ia melihat pagar rumahnya, dia mengerti apa.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto menghempas pintu.

Yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah suara isakan kecil. Samar. Tapi terdengar menyakitkan.

"SASUKE?! DIMANA KAU?" Teriak Naruto panik. Tsunade akan mencabut kepalanya dan menjadikannya sebagai hiasan ruang Hokage jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke!

"Huuu..."

Naruto memucat. Dapur.

_Oh my_. Siapapun tahu bahwa semua benda jahat dan berbahaya ada di dalam _dapur_.

"Sasuke?!" Seru Naruto gusar. Menyibak tirai biji-bijian yang menghalangi pandangannya, Naruto mencari seperti orang gila dan menemukan Sasuke meringkuk di bawah kompor.

Firasat Naruto langsung tidak enak.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara tinggi, membalik tubuh kurus Sasuke dengan kasar dan— _my Gosh_.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" teriak Naruto geram. Tangannya menyentak tangan Sasuke dan langsung melepasnya kembali begitu Sasuke mengeluarkan pekik kesakitan.

Lengan bocah itu merah. Melepuh. Membuat warna putih gading menjadi merah menjijikkan. Kulitnya berkerut dan terdapat bintik merah di beberapa tempat.

Anak ini... membakar dirinya sendiri?

"Apa kau gila?" Desis Naruto. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan otakmu?"

Kesal. Emosi. Anak ini begitu bodoh sampai dia tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Dan Naruto lah yang harus menanggung semua.

Naruto hendak membentaknya, mengatakan bahwa dia anak yang menyusahkan dan suka mencari masalah. Namun mata Sasuke, yang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh ketakutan dan Naruto bersumpah— dia yakin bahwa dirinya sendiri tidak pernah merasa setakut itu.

Naruto melihat bagaimana tubuh kecil itu bergetar. Mukanya menjadi jelek dengan warna merah yang tidak terlihat sehat. Mata bengkak, yang menangis terlalu banyak itu, menyorot takut.

Dan Naruto merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia.

"He-hei..." Naruto merendahkan suaranya, mencoba melunakkan tatapannya sedikit. Tubuh Sasuke menegang.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi itu menghela napas. Membuang mukanya ke samping, tanpa sengaja dia melihat satu cup mie ramen yang telah terbuka dengan air menggenangi lantai di sekitarnya.

Kedua mata laut Naruto membulat.

"Kau..." Menelan ganjalan yang entah kenapa muncul di kerongkongannya, Naruto berusaha berucap. "Kau—lapar?"

Sasuke mengedip beberapa kali, melihat Naruto yang berbicara dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau," ulang Naruto lagi, dengan lemas meraih cup ramen yang tergeletak di lantai dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Tanganmu melepuh—karena kau lapar?"

Mata Sasuke yang berbinar begitu melihat cup ramen di tangannya, membuat Naruto merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Sasuke yang tertidur sampai siang hari, dan belum memakan apapun sejak semalam, pasti akan berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Dan...

Naruto melihat sekeliling dan menemukan teko air tak jauh dari Sasuke. Terbalik dan menumpahkan air kemana-mana.

"Aku brengsek, huh..." Gumam Naruto. Sasuke— yang merasakan perubahan perasaan Naruto, perlahan menyeret pantatnya mendekat.

Bocah itu menatap Naruto sejenak, takut-takut. Lalu merasa bahwa Naruto tidak akan berteriak lagi, dengan ragu dia menarik ujung celana Naruto.

"N-Na?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dan tercekat.

Mata itu, yang terlalu hitam, terlalu terang, menatapnya khawatir. Genggaman di ujung celananya menguat, sebelum kemudian sepasang lengan memeluk kakinya.

"Hiks..." Sasuke mulai terisak. Naruto mematung.

"Uuu... Hiks, hiks... Ja— jangan..." Tangis Sasuke semakin keras. Pelukan di kakinya makin erat. "Jaaangaann..."

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak, menjeritkan berbagai kata yang tidak jelas.

Kemudian dia menangis semakin kencang.

"Jaangan..." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia berteriak lagi, seakan menyumpah, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian menangis lagi.

Naruto menelan ludah.

Dia paham. Sangat paham.

_Jangan berteriak padaku lagi_.

Perlahan, Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya, meraih tangan Sasuke dengan lembut, dan menariknya dengan hati-hati.

"Kita obati lukamu dulu, lalu kita makan." Ucap Naruto pelan, nyaris berupa bisikan. Sasuke mendongak, menatap tangannya yang digenggam Naruto, dan langsung berhenti menangis.

Anak itu masih menatap tangannya yang hilang di balik tangan besar Naruto dengan pandangan takjub. Naruto bisa merasakan jemari Sasuke bergerak di dalam genggamannya, mencoba mengelus telapak Naruto yang kasar.

Lalu Sasuke tersenyum begitu lebar, dengan ingus masih meleleh hingga ke mulutnya dan mata yang membengkak mengerikan.

Senyum itu bukan senyum yang indah, tapi Naruto menemukan dirinya menatap senyum itu terlalu lama.

"Ayo," Menyentak halus tangan kecil itu, Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar dapur. Mereka melewati sebuah jendela besar di ruang tamu, dan saat itulah Naruto sadar.

Dia mengenggam tangan Uchiha Sasuke, dan mendadak dia merasa jijik.

Dia ingin melepaskan kontak mereka, tapi melihat senyum jelek itu di wajah Sasuke, Naruto menahan dirinya.

Naruto kira dia orang brengsek.

Tapi dia salah.

Dia adalah orang _paling brengsek_ di dunia.

.

.

.

Karena dia tahu, berpura-pura peduli dan berbuat baik karena perasaan bersalah sementara di dalam diri sibuk menyerapah, adalah hal yang sangat jahat.

Bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha sekalipun.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto mengamati bahwa Sasuke selalu melirik tangannya.

Tidak menyentuh, karena sehari setelah kejadian itu Sasuke berusaha mengenggam tangannya lagi, dan Naruto refleks menyentak tangannya _sedikit terlalu kasar_.

Tapi anak itu selalu menatap tangannya dengan mata berbinar, dan tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Na!" Seru Sasuke suatu hari, berlari menyongsongnya dengan wajah memerah antusias dan gigi yang mulai menguning karena jarang sikat gigi.

_Oh my_, Naruto lupa mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu alergi air.

Butuh usaha yang luar biasa untuk menyeretnya mandi. Apalagi sikat gigi. Dan jika kata 'luar biasa' keluar dari seorang Anbu elit semacam Naruto, maka Sasuke patut diberi apresiasi.

Naruto masih ingat dia nyaris menggunakan _Sannin mode_ untuk meminjam kesabaran dari alam.

"Uhuk!" Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto menaikkan satu alis. Sasuke mulai terbatuk-batuk heboh

Alis Naruto naik semakin tinggi begitu Sasuke tidak kunjung berhenti. Lalu Naruto teringat kalau Sasuke mendengarnya berdehem kemarin, dan apabila dilihat dari ekspresi kekaguman Sasuke saat dia melakukannya, sepertinya anak itu menganggapnya keren.

Dan sepertinya Naruto harus menjelaskan kalau berdehem berbeda dengan bengek.

"Cukup sekali saja," Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Sekali?" Tanya Sasuke, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Naruto. Ekspresinya serius. "Sekali?"

"Ya, sekali saja."

"Sekali?" Ulang Sasuke lagi, menatap jari telunjuknya sendiri penuh tanya.

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Iya."

"Apanya?"

Naruto _headbang_.

"Bunuh aku. Bunuh."

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat ngeri. "JANGAN!" Teriaknya panik, meraih bagian depan baju Naruto dan menarik-nariknya beringas. "Jangan! Jangan!"

Naruto mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke. "Aku bercanda. Sudah hentikan."

Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Na tidak... jadi..." Sasuke tampak kehilangan kata-kata, tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Lalu tiba-tiba dia seperti mendapat ide.

Sasuke mundur selangkah, lalu mencekik dirinya sendiri. Mengguncang-guncangkan lehernya pelan dan mengeluarkan suara seperti sekarat.

"Ukhh... Aaaagghh. Uhuk!"

Kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan dramatis.

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke bangkit kembali, menelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak jadi?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tidak jadi mati, maksudmu?"

"YA!" Sasuke bertepuk tangan senang. Mata hitamnya berkilauan.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Dia yakin para Uchiha pasti sudah berguling-guling di kuburan mereka melihat tingkah keturunan mereka sepeti ini.

"_So? That's it?_" Gerutu Naruto bosan. "Kau tidak membutuhkan apapun? Karena aku mau ke kamar dan tidur."

Baru saja Naruto akan bangkit, Sasuke cepat-cepat merogoh sesuatu di dalam celananya

"Nih." Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Bertanah dan... bewarna.

Naruto tidak mengambilnya. "Untuk apa kau memberiku bunga?"

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahi, mencoba mencerna kalimat Naruto. Awalnya dia hanya menggigit bibirnya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar.

"_Kirei_," jawabnya malu-malu, melirik Naruto melalui bulu matanya. Tapi begitu dia menyadari Naruto hanya menatapnya skeptis, Sasuke kembali melihat bunga di tangannya.

Masih banyak tanah.

Buru-buru Sasuke membersihkan tanah yang masih menempel dengan tangannya, membuat karpet menjadi kotor dan Naruto ingin membentak.

Tapi tanpa sengaja dia melihat telapak tangan Sasuke yang memerah akibat tersiram air panas, dan seketika perasaan bersalah mengalahkan kesalnya.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Naruto pelan, meraih bunga liar di tangan Sasuke. Bunga itu bunga yang sering dia lihat di pinggir jalan, tipe bunga yang tidak akan dilirik dua kali bahkan walau berada di pelupuk mata.

Sasuke tertawa senang, bertepuk tangan antusias dengan wajah merona merah. Mata hitamnya berkilauan melihat Naruto membersihkan noda tanah yang menempel di tangkai bunganya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke diam-diam. Anak itu tersenyum bodoh, sesekali menggaruk pantatnya sembari terus memperhatikan Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu, semua orang berpikir bahwa aku orang yang tidak mempunyai hati— karena aku tidak luluh dengan anak sepertimu," gumam Naruto, terkekeh miris. Bunga itu sudah bersih, namun tetap jelek di matanya.

"Kau sama seperti bunga ini," Sasuke membulatkan mulutnya, mencoba meraih bunga yang ada di tangan Naruto. "Walaupun kau bersih dari dosa para Uchiha, aku tetap menghujatmu. Hanya karena kau Uchiha."

Naruto menyelipkan bunga itu ke sakunya.

"Aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu," Naruto melirik telapak tangan Sasuke yang masih merah, bahkan kini ditambah goresan baru. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meminta maaf— tidak jika kau yang meminta sendiri untuk tinggal bersamaku."

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya, gagal paham. Naruto berbicara terlalu cepat untuk telinganya, dan dia bahkan tidak mengerti maksudnya apa

Jadi dia melakukan apa yang dia bisa.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, menuntut perhatian Naruto. Kemudian begitu Naruto menatap matanya, Sasuke merangkak cepat ke bawah meja dan memeluk kaki meja itu dengan mata berkilau jenaka.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu," gerutu Naruto. "Aku sibuk."

Sasuke langsung tertunduk lesu. Sibuk. Itu artinya Naruto tidak akan menemuinya sepanjang hari.

Naruto bahkan tidak meliriknya dua kali, melewati Sasuke yang menatapnya dari bawah meja dengan langkah cepat.

Lalu mata birunya menangkap sebuah tong sampah di dekat kamar mandi, dan mendadak _sakunya terasa janggal_.

Jadi dia meraih bunga layu yang ada di dalam dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Sasuke kembali mengalami _night terror_.

Namun kali ini terlihat lebih intens dari biasanya. Anak itu tidak menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang, tidak pula berteriak kencang seperti sebelumnya.

_Tapi wajahnya membiru_.

Naruto tidak pernah merasa sepanik ini seumur hidupnya. Tanpa banyak berpikir dia menggendong Sasuke dan membawanya ke tempat tinggal Tsunade, mendobrak pintunya dan membuat penjaga kelabakan menghadapi seorang Anbu yang sedang panik seperti dirinya.

"Sudah berapa lama mukanya berubah?" desak Tsunade seraya mengguyur nadi Sasuke dengan cairan infus. Alat bantu nafas dicolokkan ke dalam saluran napasnya karena paru-paru anak itu tidak bisa berkontraksi.

Naruto menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Sekitar 2-3 menit. Aku merasakan cakranya meraung ganas dan begitu aku menemuinya, wajahnya sudah membiru."

Tsunade menggigiti kukunya. Denyut jantung Sasuke memang sudah normal, namun napasnya masih sulit. Jujur saja dia tidak pernah melihat _night terror_ separah ini sebelumnya. Sasuke memang menderita cacat psikosomatik, namun dia tidak menyangka organ dalamnya juga ikut terkena.

"Apa dia mengalami pengalaman yang buruk? Atau sesuatu yang mengingatkan dirinya pada keluarganya?"

Kali ini Naruto terdiam lama.

"Tidak," gumam Naruto agak tidak yakin. "Dia baik-baik saja sore harinya."

Tentu saja dia tidak akan menceritakan tentang memar merah di tangan Sasuke. Memang dia mau mati?

"Begitu."

Tsunade menyipitkan matanya. Dia dokter dengan pengalaman puluhan tahun, tentu saja dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak 'baik-baik saja'. _Well_, setidaknya itu hanya luka fisik. Dan Tsunade tahu bahwa dari ekspresi panik Naruto begitu membawa Sasuke tadi, pemuda pirang itu sudah belajar dari kesalahannya.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, Naruto," ucap Tsunade was-was. "Sebelum ini, ketika dia mengalami _night terror_—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memberinya sedatif." Sahut Naruto cepat.

Tsunade menelan ludahnya. "Setiap saat? Selama hampir seminggu ini?"

Dari muka Tsunade yang mengerut horror, Naruto tahu dia sedang berada dalam masalah.

"Kau bilang itu satu-satunya pilihan."

"Oh, astaga," lirih Tsunade tak percaya. Tangan bercat warna miliknya mengepal erat. "Oh Naruto—astaga."

Jantung Naruto mulai berdegup liar. Matanya melirik sekilas muka Sasuke yang tidak lagi membiru, lalu kembali ke Tsunade.

"Sedatif itu hanya bisa kau berikan maksimal sekali sehari. Lebih dari itu, Sasuke akan mengalami syok anafilaksis," desis Tsunade diantara giginya yang terkatup rapat. "Dan kau tahu bahwa _night terror_ itu selalu terjadi _lebih dari sekali_ dalam waktu semalam."

Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa itu syok anafilaksis, tapi dia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Kuberi tahu kau satu hal Naruto, sedikit lebih lama kau membawanya kesini—Sasuke pasti sudah mati."

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak.

Membayangkan anak itu terbujur kaku, dengan paru-paru mengerut dan wajah nyaris ungu—Naruto bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri.

Dengan tangan bergetar dia menyangga tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas. Dadanya bertalu-talu, dan pikiran bahwa dada Sasuke nyaris saja tidak akan terdengar lagi detaknya membuat Naruto hampir merosot ke lantai.

"Tolong," bisiknya pelan. Dengan susah payah dia mendongak dan menatap Tsunade. "Kumohon, kumohon, jauhkan aku darinya. Tolong, Hokage-sama, aku mohon padamu."

Mata madu Tsunade membulat. Naruto tidak mengatakan _'jauhkan dia dariku'_, tapi sebaliknya.

"Aku hanya akan membuat kondisinya semakin buruk. Dan walau aku masih membencinya, setidaknya aku sadar bahkan seorang Uchiha pun tidak layak menerima semua ini."

Naruto menjambak rambutnya berang. Dia benar-benar brengsek, orang paling menjijikkan, manusia paling jahat. Seharusnya dia tahu, seharusnya dia tahu ini semua salahnya…

"Tenanglah Naruto, kau tidak—"

"Jangan kau lanjutkan," Naruto menghentakkan kepalanya dan menatap Tsunade penuh kebencian. "Jangan kau bilang bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa aku hanya tidak sengaja dan besok semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Naruto menarik napas tajam. "Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan padanya? Aku mengabaikannya, menganggapnya seperti sampah ketika dia menatapku penuh harap. Aku menepis tangannya ketika dia berusaha menyentuh jariku. Aku mengunci kamarku dan membiarkannya sendiri sepanjang hari. Dan kau tahu apa lagi? Aku meninggalkannya seharian dan tidak memberinya makan hingga tangannya harus melepuh demi sebuah ramen instan!"

Naruto bangkit, menggerakkan matanya liar dan mencengkram bahu Tsunade.

"Tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuka matamu?! Aku tidak bisa!" Naruto melambaikan sebelah tangannya tak tentu arah, sebuah air mata frustasi mengalir. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku mampu menenangkannya seperti yang Iruka lakukan padaku. Tapi tidak, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku dan sekarang kau lihat apa yang terjadi? Aku nyaris membunuhnya!"

_Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke akan melihatnya jika dia membuang bunga itu, tapi tetap saja—_

"Aku hanya akan menyakitinya, Tsunade. Aku… aku berusaha bertingkah seakan aku peduli, aku mencoba menerimanya, namun pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa. Apa kau lihat bagaimana dia menatapku ketika aku membanting pintu kamar di depan mukanya, huh? Apa kau lihat?"

Tsunade menepis tangan Naruto kasar. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis dan matanya terlihat seperti berusaha untuk menyembunyikan amarah namun tidak berhasil.

"Kalau benar yang kau katakan, kenapa kau membawanya kemari dengan ekspresi ketakutan seperti itu, hah? Kau terlalu memikirkannya, Naruto. Aku yakin kau mampu menepis perasaanmu dan—"

"Itu karena dia nyaris mati," bisik Naruto dengan suara rendah. "Semua orang juga akan bereaksi sama, Tsunade. Kau melatihku selama bertahun-tahun bukan untuk membuatku menjadi seseorang yang hanya akan diam ketika melihat seorang bocah sekarat."

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan—"

"Tsunade-sama," potong Naruto entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Mukanya menyiratkan lelah yang sangat. "Berhenti melihatku seolah aku adalah malaikat."

Kali ini Tsunade benar-benar terdiam.

Untuk beberapa lama satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah bunyi EKG yang monoton setiap detiknya. Atmosfir menjadi begitu berat hingga dua orang dewasa di ruangan itu kesulitan untuk menarik napas. Terdiam dan menatap apapun selain lawan bicaranya.

Tsunade yang akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya, terdengar agak gusar. Jika Naruto dihadapkan dengan situasi yang berbeda dia pasti sudah mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil membuat seorang Tsunade tampak seperti anak kecil yang tersesat.

"Sasuke bukan lagi tanggung jawabmu."

Kalimat yang pendek, tidak rumit, namun membasuh tubuh Naruto jauh lebih nikmat dari air sejuk sekalipun. Tanpa sadar dia menghela napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya dan senyum mengembang begitu saja.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya. "Terima kasih, kau tidak tahu betapa berarti keputusanmu untukku, Tsunade-sama."

Hal itu membuat Tsunade sedikit merasa risih. Naruto jarang mengucapkan terima kasih, apalagi sampai _dua kali_. Dan dengan wajah yang sama seperti orang melihat kiamat tidak jadi mendekat, Tsunade berpikir apakah Naruto sudah jatuh terlalu dalam ditarik masa lalunya.

"Aku punya saran," ucap Naruto agak terlalu bersemangat. Tsunade terpaksa menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengar dan tidak melamunkan hal buruk. "Kau bisa menitipkannya pada Iruka-sensei. Dia orang yang tepat untuk masalah ini. Kau tahu, dia membesarkanku tanpa menjadi gila—itu merupakan hal yang sebenarnya patut kau berikan penghargaan."

Nah ini baru mengejutkan.

"Kau tidak menyarankanku untuk mengirimnya ke _asylum_?" Tanya Tsunade, dua alis yang terangkat sekarang. "Kupikir dengan kau yang membenci Sasuke, kau akan mengirimnya ke tempat yang paling buruk untuknya."

Agak menghibur sebenarnya, melihat muka Naruto beralih dari cokelat ke merah, lalu putih pucat.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan namun terbuka seperti buku. Naruto sedang berpikir keras dan dari safirnya yang menggelap, Tsunade tahu bahwa pemuda itu mengetahui jawabannya dan sama sekali tidak senang dengan itu.

Lalu sekilas, sekejap sekali dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, Tsunade dapat melihat kilatan aneh di kedua mata itu.

Dan Tsunade tahu benar apa maksudnya.

"Katakan," ucap Tsunade dengan suara agak tertahan. Naruto langsung melirik dinding seakan dia tidak pernah melihat hal yang lebih indah sebelumnya. "Jawab dengan jujur, sebagai wujud terima kasih karena aku telah membebaskanmu dari Sasuke."

Perlahan kepala itu kembali padanya dan ia bisa melihat raut kusut disana.

"Selama ini, alasanmu bersikeras agar Sasuke terlepas darimu, sebenarnya apa? Kau yang tidak mampu tinggal dengannya atau—"

Tarikan napas cepat diambil Tsunade.

"—kau tahu bahwa kau hanya akan menyakitinya jika dia terus bersamamu?"

.

.

.

Tsunade menyentuh kepala Sasuke, memainkan helaian rambut hitam yang terasa lengket dan kusam sembari memeriksa manual temperaturnya. _Vital sign-_nya semakin stabil, dalam waktu 2-3 hari dia akan bisa dilepas keluar lagi.

Sebuah senyum kecil yang turun terpoles di bibirnya. Dia kembali mengingat alam bawah sadar Sasuke yang ditunjukkan padanya seminggu lalu, dan mau tidak mau merasa bahwa keputusannya ini adalah yang terburuk yang pernah ia buat.

Tsunade menatap kearah pintu.

Naruto tidak pernah menjawabnya.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung pergi begitu Tsunade selesai bertanya. Membalik badan begitu cepat dan menghilang begitu saja.

Namun Tsunade melihatnya, sebuah senyum pahit yang ada disana hanya satu detik sebelum dia pergi.

Tsunade langsung tahu apa jawabannya.

Kembali menggerakkan tangan, kali ini Tsunade membenarkan kerah baju Sasuke yang melorot.

"Kau terlalu baik, Naruto," bisik Tsunade lelah. "Terlalu baik sehingga kau menjadi orang paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Jangan bunuh sayaaa! *nutup kepala pakai panci* Salahin laptop Ita yang heng sampe sebulan dan nyikat uang Ita sampe 200 ribuuu! *nunjuk laptop yang tergeletak di lantai*. Gomenasai gomenasai, bukan maksud hati sengaja lama apdet –ecie— tapi laptop Ita overheat trus virusnya udh beranak pinak, makan waktu hampir 3 minggu utk benerinnya. Hiks...

Oh iya soal syok anafilaksis tu emg beneran ada loh, dan terjadi pada orang yang alergi anestesi tertentu. Syok anafilaksis itu reaksi alergi yang paling ekstrim dan termasuk perawatan darurat. Penderitanya bakal ga bisa napas, jantung berdebar, kejang otot, dll. Beberapa menit setelah terserang dan ga diberi tindakan darurat juga, penderita bakal meninggal.

Sebenernya itu utk orang yang alergi aja, tapi demi kebutuhan plot anggaplah Sasuke overdosis sedatif. Hahaa...

Duh jadi banyak bacot nih. Terima kasih yang sudah review, fav, dan follow! Yang login bakal Ita balas lewat PM ya. *btw ita baru tau kalo bisa balas lewat akun utk reviewer yang login -_-

Balasan untuk yang ga login:

**InspiritWoohyunl**

Ini SasuNaruSasu kok, dan kalo dr persepsi Ita sih ga ada uke dominan tau seme dominan gitu. Jadi tenang aja yaa...

**Akara katsuki**

Oh ya? Hehee... Ita malah merasa bersalah buat Sasuke jadi alay gitu, tapi syukurlah ada yg menganggap imut. Mudah"an di chap ini bagian mereka udh cukup banyak ya.

**jewELF**

Makjang, ada jiwa evilnya... -_- Serem duh. Apakah Ita sebegitu kecenya sampe munculin jiwa evil-angel? Muahahaha *ditabok* Ita juga kadang sweatdrop sendiri pas ngetik adegan nista sasuke. Maapkan adek, bang Kishimoto... *nangis buaya*

**Aikhazuna117**

Aduh, maap maap *bungkuk-bungkuk* banyak kejadian di real life yang jadi prioritas utama. Ita selalu ga enak kalo lama apdet, tp Ita selalu nyicil buat ficnya kok. ;D Flashbacknya ntar ya, ga lama lagi kok.

Makasih jg reviewnyaa

**Sukmawindia**

Apa yaaaa? *pasang muka nista* Nanti akan dijelaskan di bbrp chap setelahnya, oke? *terbang*

**Guest **

Iya kan? Iya kan? Ita seneng kalo Sasuke menderita. Muaahaha...

Bukan sih, lebih kayak inner thought gitu. Ita pengennya buat bittersweet ending nih, Sasuke mati trus Naruto menjanda, trus pergi ke dunia lain dan ketemu Itaaaa *dibantai* Ditunggu yaa...

**R-chan**

Ini udh dilanjut kok. ^^

**Narusasu**

Ini udh diapdet kok ^^ Maaf lamaaa

**Rin rina**

Aiyaaa, jangan nangisss *panik* Ini demi kebutuhan plot kok, sebenernya kan ada Ita yang b3rad4 di s4mping N4rvt0 cell4lu *kebentur tembok* Hahaha, tenang Rin, itu kan Cuma masa lalu kok.

Omong-omong Rin itu nama asli Ita, kok bisa sama ya? Hahaha, salam kenaall ^^


	5. How Do I Live

You're Just Fine

By: AquaIta

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T+ (for now)

Warning: _Older-younger relationship (Naruto 22 thn, Sasuke 11 thn), mental disorder in children, abnormal love infatuation_, OOC, IC, mention of abuse, typos (maybe), maaf jika ada sebutan kasar penyakit tertentu, _slow build_, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

_Don't like, Don't read!_

Summary: Naruto, seorang ANBU. Sasuke, anak kecil yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha. Siapa sangka, melihat pembunuhan massal di depan matanya akan membuat Uchiha muda yang awalnya jenius itu menjadi… keterbelakangan mental? "Dia menjadi labil, tidak mau bicara, dan terlihat seperti orang idiot—bukan idiot sepertimu, Naruto—maksudku, _benar-benar idiot_." Dan Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya karena Sasuke menjadi terobsesi padanya.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka akan datang hari dimana dia begitu senang saat mendapati rumahnya kosong.

Tidak ada seorang bocah yang membuat bahunya terasa berat saat akan membuka pintu. Tidak ada Sasuke yang akan merusuh di ruang tamu dan mencabuti semua hiasan bunga plastik yang ada. Tidak ada Sasuke yang selalu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Rumahnya sangat tenang.

Tidak mampu menahan perasaan lega yang membuncah, Naruto melempar dirinya sendiri ke tempat tidur, membiarkan tubuhnya terpental beberapa kali sebelum memeluk bantal dan menekan wajahnya begitu dalam hingga ia sulit bernapas.

Naruto semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Setidaknya dengan ini dia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rasa sesak yang mencekiknya bukan karena Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama Sasuke lihat adalah, langit-langit kamar yang terlalu terang untuk matanya.

Seingatnya, langit-langit rumahnya tidak secerah ini. Langit-langit yang selalu berada di atas kepalanya bewarna kusam dan sangat tinggi, terlalu tinggi untuk lehernya yang masih pendek sehingga dia sering merasa sakit jika terlalu lama mendongak keatas. Na sering mendorong belakang kepalanya agar ia kembali melihat ke bawah, tapi di atas banyak sarang laba-laba yang menggantung, terlihat sangat halus dan dia ingin sekali kesana untuk menyentuh benda tipis itu dan merasakannya di ujung jarisehinggadiabisabermaindenganbanyakbenang-benangyangtipis—

"SASUKE!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, tapi nada suara itu terlalu keras untuk telinganya. Dan terlalu melengking, padahal dia lebih suka suara yang berat—ngomong-ngomong dia melihat jaring laba-laba lain di sudut sebelah kanan—

"SASUKE!"

-tapi benang halus itu terlalu jauh, mungkin Na bisa membantu mengambilnya…

"Na?"

Sasuke bersiap mendengar decakan tajam atau desisan yang biasa dia dengar jika nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Terkadang Na hanya menatapnya dengan bola mata yang menonjol. Sasuke terkikik, mata biru itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik ketika Na seperti ingin mengeluarkan bola matanya.

Tapi dia tidak mendengar apapun. Apa mungkin ini karena jaring laba-laba itu? Apakah Na juga sedang melihatnya sehingga tidak mendengar Sasuke?

Atau mungkin Na sedang sibuk.

Sasuke merasakan matanya mulai berair. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Na.

Tapi kalau Na sedang sibuk, pintu kamarnya selalu tertutup.

Dan tidak pernah terbuka walau dia menangis keras sekalipun.

.

.

.

Punggung Sasuke yang kurus membelakanginya dan melekuk kedalam, menunjukkan tonjolan tulang bahu yang kentara. Bocah itu telah kehilangan berat badan secara drastis sejak 1 minggu terakhir, namun baru-baru ini adalah yang terparah. Dia sama sekali tidak mau makan, hanya minum saat bibirnya sudah terkelupas dan tenggorokannya terlalu kering. Pasokan nutrisinya terpaksa dilakukan melalui selang yang dipasang sekali sehari.

Sasuke akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak berhenti.

Satu-satunya yang menghibur Sasuke adalah suara langkah kaki yang terkadang menuju kamarnya. Mata hitam itu akan lebih terang, menatap penuh harap pintu yang akan terbuka. Dan saat itu, hanya disaat itu, Tsunade dapat melihat masa depan cerah yang pernah dimiliki oleh Sasuke, melihat masa kejayaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha dulu.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke akan tersedak ludahnya sendiri, mata gelap itu akan mulai berair, ketika pintu terbuka dan tidak ada mata biru laut yang menemuinya.

Tidak sama sekali.

Naruto benar-benar memutuskan untuk menghapus Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menjenguk Sasuke, bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya saja tidak. Pemuda sial itu menghindari orang-orang yang berurusan dengan Sasuke sampai sekarang, bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan misi Tsunade dengan kurang ajarnya.

Wanita itu tidak menyangka Naruto sepengecut ini.

Tsunade kembali mengamati Sasuke yang kini tengah bernyanyi. Anak itu memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Matanya tersembunyi di balik poni yang sudah memanjang, bibirnya yang kering bergumam tanpa henti.

Tsunade menutup kedua matanya.

Anak itu benar-benar rusak.

Dan Naruto—telah menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

Sai tidak menyukai keadaan ini.

Tidak sama sekali.

"Sampai kapan kau mau main kucing-kucingan begini?" desah Sai dengan kedua bola mata berputar, membuat wajahnya yang menyebalkan naik tingkat menjadi menjijikkan di mata Naruto.

"Untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, kau cukup tidak tahu malu untuk mencampuri urusanku." Balas Naruto, mendecih keras.

Di antara semua orang, _semua orang_ yang hidup dan bisa berjalan di Konoha, hanya Sai yang menemukannya bersembunyi di balik air terjun. Bahkan Iruka—yang ia ketahui dari Sai telah memburunya selama dua hari berturut-turut dan Kakashi yang terobsesi mempersembahkan kepalanya di depan patung Hokage—tidak bisa menemukannya.

Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu sampai takdir sebenci ini padanya.

"Kau semakin jahat," nada sedih yang melankolis. "Menutup diri pada orang yang peduli padamu dan bersembunyi seorang diri—apa ini aliran masokis sekte baru?"

Naruto ternganga sejenak. Apa katanya tadi?

Menahan sumpah serapah yang sudah berada di ujung lidah, Naruto memutar kepala dengan kecepatan yang hanya dimiliki seorang Anbu dan memberikan tatapan paling jahat yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Satu-satunya hal masokis yang kulakukan adalah mengenalmu dan tidak membunuhmu _di saat itu juga_."

Gelak tawa Sai teredam dalam riuh air terjun yang mengalir deras.

"_So?_" Sai melemparkan pantat sialnya di samping Naruto dan bersender di bahunya. "Berminat curhat padaku?"

Naruto menatap Sai skeptis.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tatapan Sai penuh konspirasi sekarang. Insting Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menjauh.

"Hm… _Let's see_," Sai mengerenyitkan dahi, mencari ide. Sepertinya gagal. "Menurutmu bagusnya bagaimana?"

Naruto menatap Sai tak percaya. Apa monyet ini baru saja bertanya _padanya_ apa yang harus dilakukan setelah dia sampai kemari?

"Bagaimana kalau kupeluk?"

Naruto menggertakkan gigi. "Bagaimana kalau menjauh dariku untuk selamanya?"

Sai menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak bisa, diluar kemampuanku," dan sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya apa maksudnya, Sai melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kalau kucium?"

"Mau dibunuh?"

Sai tersenyum kecil, mendekat, mengalungkan lengan di pinggang Naruto dan berbisik. "Hanya kita berdua disini, kau tahu? Kita bisa, ah—meredakan rasa frustasimu sedikit."

"Hanya karena aku membiarkanmu dekat denganku sekali," Pikiran Naruto melayang ke skandal di kantor hokage dan merinding. "Bukan berarti aku ingin melakukannya _dua kali_."

"Kau berkata seperti itu," gumam Sai. Mata berkilat usil. "Tapi kau tidak"—dia mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto. "—tampak keberatan sama sekali."

Naruto benar-benar serius ingin melempar Sai ke dalam air terjun sekarang.

Tapi tidak, dia hanya diam. Karena entah mengapa, memiliki seseorang sebegini dekat, hingga ia bisa merasakan panas yang menguar dari kulit Sai, merasakan hembusan napas di kepalanya—

—yang kemudian membuatnya tersentak dan menjauhkan diri dari Sai. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan yang tidak-tidak sementara Sasuke entah bagaimana kabarnya di luar sana. Dia tidak sekampret itu.

"Pergi."

Sai menaikkan sebelah alis, jelas terhibur melihat bagaimana Naruto bisa bergerak menjauh darinya dengan begitu cepat.

"Kau bukan seorang pengecut," ucap Sai lambat-lambat, menikmati setiap kata yang bergulir dari lidahnya. "Tapi kenapa kau lari?"

Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Aku melarikan diri karena aku masih punya hati—"

"—Yang kecil, jelek, dan mengerut seperti kacang polong. _Seriously_, Uzumaki."

Naruto tersenyum miring, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sai dan mendesah panjang. "Karena terkadang—" Naruto menyamankan posisi kepalanya. "—seorang monster pun butuh sandaran, walaupun itu didapat dari orang yang kau benci sekalipun."

Sai menatapnya. Lama.

"Aku tidak menyangka bocah itu akan membuatmu sampai seperti ini." Ucapnya perlahan. "Naruto yang kukenal adalah seorang idiot. Kau begitu idiot sampai kau tidak tahu bahwa kau _harus_ jatuh apabila beban yang terlalu berat menimpamu—" tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus helaian kuning halus di pundaknya. "—walau kau punya hak untuk itu."

Naruto tertawa kecil, rendah.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" kekehnya terhibur. Hidungnya menyentuh dagu Sai ketika dia tergelak. "Apa _kau_ baru saja menghiburku?"

Sai tersenyum tipis.

"Tidurlah," bisiknya. "Setelah kau bangun aku akan kembali menganggumu. Tapi untuk kali ini—" Sai menggeser posisinya dan memaksa kepala kuning itu untuk merebah di pahanya.

"—Biarkan aku menjadi orang baik untukmu. Hanya kali ini saja."

.

.

.

"Makanlah, Sasuke."

Kalimat yang sama terucap berulang-ulang, tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia mendengar.

"Aku mempunyai daging sapi yang enak disini. Aku tahu kau suka daging, jadi makanlah."

Shizune menunggu, berharap pada segala dewa bahwa Sasuke akan memberikan respon. Tapi tidak, bocah pesakitan itu hanya duduk diam, dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang terjuntai.

Wanita itu berusaha menahan air mata yang nyaris tumpah.

"Ayolah, makan Sasuke. Kau tidak harus makan melalui selang lagi jika kau memakan ini. Tenggorokanmu sakit, kan, jika ditanam selang sepanjang hari. Ayo, makanlah."

Shizune menyodorkan sendok ke bibir Sasuke yang pucat, berharap mulut itu akan terbuka, atau minimal Sasuke akan menjauhkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepala. Apapun, respon apapun akan diterimanya dengan senang hati.

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam, tidak bergerak kecuali kedua kakinya yang seakan bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang otomatis. Bahkan pupil matanya pun tidak berkontraksi sama sekali.

Menarik napas tajam, menelan kembali rasa kasihannya bulat-bulat, Shizune meletakkan mangkuk yang hanya berubah bentuk isinya sedikit ke meja dan berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapnya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Sungguh ajaib Sasuke membiarkannya berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya, jika mengingat dulu anak ini nyaris mencabut setengah rambut kepalanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hmm? Aku bisa membelikannya jika kau menginginkan sesuatu."

Awalnya Sasuke tidak merespon, namun Shizune dapat melihat kilatan kecil di kedua mata yang bewarna mati itu. Lalu perlahan, sangat perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"—aa…"

Dada Shizune seakan disumpalkan kapas sepenuh-penuhnya. Napasnya nyaris sesak karena rasa antusias yang terpendam selama berhari-hari. Akhirnya, akhirnya, setelah 3 hari, Sasuke kembali menggerakkan bibirnya untuk pertama kali.

"Ya? Ya? Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan saja! Aku akan mengusahakannya!"

Butuh waktu lama bagi Shizune untuk menangkap gumaman Sasuke. Namun ketika dia akhirnya mendengar dengan jelas, tanpa sadar Shizune mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maaf, kalau itu aku tidak bisa. Dia… tidak bisa kesini."

Kelopak mata Sasuke berkedip lambat, perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan kepada Shizune bahwa sepasang mata, ternyata dapat menyorot setakut itu.

"Ka… pan…" suara Sasuke terdengar seperti decitan kursi dengan lantai, menyakitkan. Setiap silabel seakan menggesek kerongkongannya yang kering dan membuatnya terlihat seperti akan muntah kapan saja.

"Kaa…pan… N-Na pu…lang?"

Suara yang mengerikan itu terdengar lirih, namun harapan yang begitu besar seakan diteriakkan di penjuru ruangan.

Shizune tak kuasa menahan isak kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang dingin.

"Naruto," Shizune memaksa dirinya menatap mata Sasuke, dan menangis kala melihat mata hitam yang bersinar begitu mendengar nama pemuda itu disebut.

"Naruto… dia tidak akan pulang lagi."

Dan apabila Shizune menganggap bahwa mata Sasuke yang semakin tertutup adalah hal paling mengerikan yang terjadi hari ini, maka tangan Sasuke yang mendingin adalah hal yang membuatnya berteriak kesetanan seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, adalah hari yang kesebelas.

Dan Naruto, mendapat kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah mati.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke, Ita akui ini singkaaatt banget. Ini lebih ke filler sih. Tapi Ita udah ga sanggup lagi ngegantungin para readers lebih lama. Jujur, Ita awalnya penuh dengan ide saat pertama kali buat fic ini, tapi setelah skripsi menyerang… Fokus Ita seakan ga bisa lepas dari tugas akademik. Derita mahasiswa semester 5… (TmT)

Ita ga akan ninggalin fic ini, tapi untuk update yang cepet, Ita ga bisa janji. Utk sekarang Ita cuma berani janji paling gak sebulan sekali update, tapi kalau lebih cepat… *korek-korek pasir

Dan untuk para reviewer! Tau ga kalo kadang Ita suka liat lagi review kalian pas lagi down? Rasanya seneng banget, ada yang ngasih semangat untuk sesuatu yang Ita lakukan. Terima kasiihh banyak, Ita selalu baca dan kadang cekikikan sendiri liat review para reader. Dan maaf kalau Ita updatenya terlalu lama. Untuk review chap kemarin, Ita belum sempat balas, tapi di chap depan akan Ita balas kok.

Ugh, ini apaan ya ada sesi curhatnya. -_-

Mind read and review?


	6. Just Say You Dont Care

You're Just Fine

By: AquaIta

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T (for now)

Warning: _Older-younger relationship (Naruto 22 thn, Sasuke 11 thn), mental disorder in children, abnormal love infatuation_, OOC, IC, mention of abuse, typos (maybe), maaf jika ada sebutan kasar penyakit tertentu, _slow build_, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

_Don't like, Don't read!_

Summary: Naruto, seorang ANBU. Sasuke, anak kecil yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha. Siapa sangka, melihat pembunuhan massal di depan matanya akan membuat Uchiha muda yang awalnya jenius itu menjadi… keterbelakangan mental? "Dia menjadi labil, tidak mau bicara, dan terlihat seperti orang idiot—bukan idiot sepertimu, Naruto—maksudku, _benar-benar idiot_." Dan Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya karena Sasuke menjadi terobsesi padanya.

.

.

.

Normalnya, orang akan terdiam dan mengalami syok saat mendengar seseorang yang mereka kenal telah tiada.

Tapi Naruto hanya terkekeh.

Awalnya hanya sebatas dengusan belaka, namun tak lama dia berakhir berguling-guling di lantai, mencengkram perutnya yang mendadak kram.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin mati.

Karena dia mengenal darah terkutuk Uchiha. Mereka tidak akan mati semudah itu.

Terlebih Sasuke berada di tangan Tsunade, _for The God sake_. Wanita itu bahkan bisa menyadarkan orang koma hanya dengan menamparnya.

Karena itu, ketika Sai datang—lagi—dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke telah tiada, Naruto berpikir bahwa mendapat satu dua lelucon selama masa persembunyiannya tidaklah terlalu buruk.

"Sudah puas kau tertawa?"

Menyeka air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya, Naruto terkikik sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar bangun. Dengan wajah terhibur dia menepuk bahu Sai dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Katakan pada mereka," Naruto kesulitan mengatur napasnya. Sudah lama dia tidak tertawa seheboh itu. "Jika mereka benar-benar lebih pintar, tentu mereka sadar bahwa lelucon seperti ini tidak akan membuatku menemui Sasuke."

Naruto kembali tergelak, namun Sai tetap diam.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya datar. "Kenapa tidak kau pastikan saja, apakah bocah Uchiha itu benar-benar mati atau ini—" Sai melambaikan tangannya malas. "—hanya sebuah lelucon, seperti dugaanmu."

Tawa Naruto lenyap seketika. Dengan mata tersipit curiga, dia menatap Sai sengit.

"Dia sakit jiwa, bukan terkena penyakit mematikan," desis Naruto diantara giginya. "Dia tidak akan mati karena itu."

Sai mendesah lelah. "Oh, astaga." Bola matanya berputar dan kedua tangannya terlipat defensif. "Aku tahu kau itu idiot, tapi tidak aku sangka sampai seperti ini. Tidak pernah terpikir mungkin saja bocah itu menelan kunai dan membunuh dirinya sendiri? Atau mungkin tanpa sadar melompat dari lantai empat?"

"Jangan konyol," sahut Naruto, melambaikan tangannya malas. "Dia dirawat di lantai dua. Dan ada teralis tinggi di balkon—dia tidak akan bisa jatuh."

Kedua alis Sai terangkat tinggi.

"Kau tahu?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Kau tahu dia dirawat di lantai dua?" Tanya Sai curiga. "Tapi Tsunade-sama bilang kau tidak pernah berkunjung," dahi Sai berkerut dalam. "Atau bertanya, atau apapun."

Naruto masih belum membalikkan badannya, namun Sai dapat melihat punggungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi terlalu tegak.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sunyi sejenak memeluk mereka. Sai yang menunggu Naruto, dan si pirang yang tidak tahu harus menatap kemana.

Pada akhirnya Naruto mendesah panjang.

"Sejak awal dia memang dirawat di lantai dua. Kau ingat, aku yang membawanya ke ruang gawat darurat—"

"Awalnya dia dirawat di lantai satu, karena hanya dalam mimpimu ada ruang gawat darurat di lantai _dua_. _Seriously_ Naruto, kalau mau mengelak, pakailah sedikit otakmu."

Naruto membalik badannya dan menarik kerah baju Sai. "Jangan mencampuri urusanku lebih dari yang aku tolerir," desis Naruto dengan gigi terkatup rapat. "Apa yang aku lakukan sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Ah, jadi kau _memang_ melakukan sesuatu," ucap Sai penuh kemenangan. Tidak dihiraukannya cengkraman tangan Naruto yang mengerat di kerahnya. "Seharusnya aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja."

Seringai Sai membuat Naruto seakan melihat warna merah di berbagai tempat.

Senyum Sai begitu menjijikkan di matanya, memandangnya seolah mengatakan 'Aha, aku tahu harga dirimu hanya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan kau peduli. _My, my_ kau benar-benar menggemaskan.'

Dan muka Naruto merah padam menahan amarah. Rasa panas seakan naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Menggelegak, bergemuruh riuh hingga ke telinganya. Beraninya Sai… beraninya dia berkata seolah-olah dia tahu semuanya. Hanya karena ia membiarkan Sai mendekatinya sebentar, pemuda ini berpikir bahwa dia spesial.

Naruto menatap senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajah Sai, dan merasakan telinganya berdenging. Hanya butuh satu tekanan kuat saja maka leher pucat di tangannya ini akan membuat senyum menjijikkan itu luntur dalam sekejap. Sangat mudah, hanya butuh satu gerakan saja maka mulut brengsek itu akan terdiam, mata hitamnya akan terbelalak ngeri ketika menyadari bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan Kyuu—

Naruto terkesiap. Dengan panik dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Sai dan beringsut menjauh.

"Pergi."

Tangan kiri Naruto bergetar hebat ketika ia mengenggam tangan kanannya yang sudah meruncing kukunya itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"PERGI."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat, terengah kecil. Rasa panas seakan menjalar hingga ke ujung jarinya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun, hanya suara gemuruh di telinganya dan dentuman jantung yang seakan ingin keluar dari dadanya.

Dan tentu saja, si bodoh itu tidak bergeming. Mata hitam Sai mengamati sosok Naruto yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Sai menelan ludah. Jika boleh mencoreng harga dirinya sedikit, sejujurnya dia merasa takut. Dalam sepersekian detik, ketika tadi jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu hembusan napas, dia dapat melihat mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah.

Dalam diam Sai mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Terkadang dia lupa kapan dia harus berhenti— Naruto begitu terlihat normal sampai kadang dia lupa bahwa sesosok monster berada dalam tubuh pemuda itu—

Kedua mata Sai membulat.

Oh. _Oh_.

"Jangan katakan—" Sai menelan ludahnya, mencoba untuk mengambil risiko dan kembali melanjutkan. "—kau meninggalkan Uchiha, karena ini? Karena kau tahu Kyuubi akan—"

"DIAM!" teriak Naruto, matanya bergerak liar.

"Naru—"

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?" jeritnya histeris, mencengkram dadanya yang terasa semakin menyempit. "Kau lupa kalau aku bisa menyakitimu tanpa sadar? Kau mau mati?!"

Sai melangkah mundur. Naruto terlihat tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, berulang kali menarik napas tajam dan mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Bola matanya bergerak tidak terkendali, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya, dan matanya…

Astaga. Matanya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Tenanglah." Menggunakan suara terbaik yang dia punya, Sai mengambil satu langkah mendekat. "Kau bisa melakukannya, tenangkan dirimu—"

Suara geraman binatang yang keluar tanpa sadar dari mulut Naruto mengejutkan keduanya. Mata Naruto membulat ngeri, refleks menutup mulutnya.

"Tinggalkan aku—sebentar saja. A-aku butuh waktu sendiri."

Kedua alis Sai menukik tajam, sejenak melupakan rasa takutnya. "Dan membiarkanmu melewati semua ini sendiri? Kau pikir aku sama dengan para Uchiha itu?"

Dan seketika Sai ingin menampar mukanya sendiri. Bagus, itu adalah hal paling idiot yang bisa diucapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Uchiha. Bahkan nama mereka bisa membuat ekor Kyuubi yang awalnya hanya muncul ujungnya langsung keluar sempurna dengan cepat.

Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa orang sangat membencinya jika dia berbicara.

"Oke, _my bad_. Lupakan ucapanku tadi. Jangan pikirkan mereka, jangan pikirkan bagaimana hidupmu dulu. Itu adalah masa lalu, oke? Kau disini sekarang. Kau tetap hidup, tapi mereka sudah mati."

Sai merasa bahwa dia telah mengucapkan hal yang kejam, tapi masa bodoh, nyawanya dan Naruto dipertaruhkan disini.

Naruto masih menatapnya nyalang.

"Tenanglah, Naruto, hei…" dua langkah ke depan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, oke? Kau tidak menyakiti siapapun disini—"

"AKU MEMBUNUH BOCAH ITU!"

"Tadi kau tidak percaya dia mati, sekarang kau mengakui kalau kau membunuhnya. Sebenarnya mana yang benar? Kau sangat plin-plan."

Naruto meraung ganas. Sekarang kuku kedua tangannya yang meruncing.

Kutuklah. Mulutnya. Yang. Tidak. Tahu. Situasi.

_Atau otaknya, terserah_.

"Naruto, hei Naru…" panggil Sai lembut, kali ini memutuskan untuk berpikir lebih lama sebelum bersuara. "Ini bukan salahmu. Jika kau mampu mengontrol apa yang kau rasakan, perang tidak akan terjadi, _remember_?" Ucap Sai lirih, tanpa sadar menyeret langkah mundur mendengar geraman animalistik Naruto. "Dan dia mati bukan karena kau menyakitinya."

_Really?_ Sebuah suara menyahut dalam kepala Sai. Kau pandai sekali menghibur orang, Sai.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "_Anyway_, kau harus tenang. Jangan biarkan Kyuubi menguasaimu, Naruto."

Mata merah Naruto masih seakan mau keluar dari soketnya.

Sai mulai kehabisan ide. Dia bukan orang terbaik ketika dia membuka mulutnya, dan tentu saja bukan orang yang tepat untuk menenangkan orang lain. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Naruto, dan melihat kembali seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan bahu terkulai lemah dan kaki terseret, tengah mengenggam ujung baju Iruka yang terlihat akan menangis kapan saja.

Dan hanya dengan itu, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hei, Naruto…" Sai mendekat dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, dengan suara selembut yang dia bisa. Perlahan dia berjongkok, melepas semua kunai yang dilirik Naruto waspada dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

Sai menunggu sebentar.

"Bagaimana kabar Iruka-sensei, Naruto?" Tanya Sai, mengeluarkan senyuman yang lelah dilatihnya selama bertahun-tahun, yang kata orang adalah satu-satunya senyuman yang tahan dilihat lebih dari semenit.

Efeknya luar biasa. Mata Naruto yang awalnya merah menyala, mengedip cepat. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan dan geraman berhenti dari bibirnya.

"Kemarin aku melihatnya belanja di supermarket," lanjut Sai lagi, menahan kontak matanya dengan Naruto. "Dia membeli ramen yang banyak sekali, dengan banyak sayuran. Kurasa dia ingin memaksamu untuk memakan semua itu."

Sai memaksakan diri untuk terkekeh, seakan dia membicarakan hal yang menghibur sementara jantungnya berdegup waspada.

"Aku yakin itu hukuman untukmu karena kabur tanpa kabar selama beberapa hari ini—memaksamu memakan ramen yang penuh dengan sayuran. Membuatmu tersiksa karena harus membenci makanan yang kau suka, hm? Dengan wajah polos seperti itu, dia cukup sadis juga."

Dan Sai terus berbicara, bercerita pada Naruto bagaimana Iruka mengejar pakaian dalam yang terbang tertiup angin, tentang Iruka yang membeli pakaian baru dan tidak bisa mengunci ruang ganti, tentang semua hal konyol atas nama Iruka. Sebagian besar adalah kebohongan, tentu, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat Naruto yang semakin tenang, perlahan warna biru di matanya kembali dan ekor menyusahkan itu kembali masuk dalam tubuhnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto terduduk, baru Sai menghentikan ceritanya. Ditatapnya penuh minat Naruto yang masih kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

"Tarik napasmu, perlahan—tidak, kau seperti kena asma—pelan saja, jangan hiraukan nyeri di dadamu. _Breath in_… _and out_. _Breath in_…"

Sebenarnya dia merasa seperti menuntun wanita yang tengah melahirkan, tapi—_oh well_.

Naruto mengikuti sarannya. Dia bernapas pendek, lalu mengeluarkannya kembali perlahan. Semakin lama napas yang diambilnya semakin panjang, dada yang awalnya terlihat kaku itu kini mulai tampak naik-turunnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi dia melambaikan tangannya lemas seolah mengusir Sai.

"_You're welcome_," dengus Sai. "Seharusnya aku tidak berharap banyak."

Untuk sementara yang terdengar hanya suara Naruto yang sesekali tersedak liurnya sendiri dan napasnya yang masih terdengar kasar. Mata pemuda itu sudah kembali pada warna asalnya, namun keringatnya masih juga belum berhenti mengucur.

"Sudah boleh aku bica—"

Acungan jari tengah Naruto cukup untuk membuatnya terdiam.

Sepertinya Sai harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi sebelum dia bisa mendapatkan penjelasan.

.

.

.

Iruka yakin jika dia bertemu dengan Naruto, dia akan mampu membentak pemuda itu, mendiamkannya seharian dan membiarkan Naruto tahu bahwa dia sangat kecewa. Meninggalkan seorang anak kecil yang bergantung sepenuhnya pada dirinya dan tidak pernah menjenguk sekalipun itu sangat keterlaluan.

Namun ketika malam itu ketukan pintu di apartemennya membuatnya mengerenyit dalam—melirik jam, masih pukul 3 malam—Iruka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa yang berada di balik pintu adalah Naruto.

Bukannya tidak biasa, namun mengingat pemuda yang kini berdiri canggung di hadapannya adalah orang yang sama yang diburu Hokage selama berhari-hari dan berhasil bertahan hidup, bukan berlebihan jika Iruka menganggap situasi ini cukup _surreal_.

"Kalau kau ingin memukulku, setidaknya lakukan di dalam, Sensei."

Mengedip cepat, Iruka membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan menggeser badannya, tidak menawarkan senyum sedikitpun.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan bahu yang tampak lemas dia berjalan masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur Iruka, sementara sang pemilik rumah kembali menutup pintu dengan gerakan yang terlalu lambat.

Kemudian sunyi.

Mereka saling menunggu satu sama lain untuk berbicara duluan, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempunyai cukup nyali untuk mematahkan keheningan singkat diantara keduanya.

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak menelan ludahnya. Berjinjit-jinjit dan berulang kali mengusap tengkuknya. Kecanggungan di ruangan ini begitu pekat hingga membuatnya ingin berteriak frustasi dan meninju tembok di depannya.

Atau menghancurkan tembok kantor Hokage. Terdengar lebih menarik.

Iruka tidak memarahinya, tidak melemparkan tatapan mencela padanya. Tapi mendiamkannya seperti ini—sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kenapa? Apa karena dia sebagai pihak yang lebih tua maka dia harus mengalah pada Sasuke?

Walau itu artinya akan menghancurkan anak itu hingga serpih tulangnya pun tidak akan tersisa?

Naruto tahu dia tidak bisa. Kyuubi terlalu membenci Uchiha. Bahkan sekarang dia bisa merasakan jeruji di dalam tubuhnya bergetar mengancam setiap kali dia berpikir tentang Sasuke. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup liar setiap kali melihat mata anak itu.

Mereka berdua terlalu membenci Uchiha.

Dan dia lebih memilih membuat Sasuke gila selamanya daripada harus mencabut nyawa anak itu.

.

.

.

"Kumohon, berbicaralah padaku, Sensei."

Iruka menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Tidak, tidak, jangan suara penuh harap itu. Dia lemah terhadap Naruto, dan anak sialan ini tahu benar bagaimana cara memanfaatkannya.

"_Sensei_?"

Iruka memejamkan matanya, tahu benar jika dia melihat Naruto dan melihat ekspresi seperti anak kucing terbuang dia akan langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto dan menimangnya.

Lelaki itu terus mengeraskan hati dan kepalanya untuk tidak merespon apapun yang Naruto lakukan, sampai akhirnya desah kekalahan terdengar dari pemuda di depannya dan bunyi derit tempat tidur yang kehilangan beban menarik perhatiannya.

"_Sensei_," suara Naruto mengalun, paling lembut dari yang pernah di dengarnya. "Aku tahu kau kecewa—_hell_, kau bahkan tidak mau melihatku dan ini adalah yang pertama kali sejak aku nyaris membakar diriku sendiri saat aku bermain dengan kompor dulu."

_Shit_—Iruka nyaris tersenyum. Kenangan itu terlalu menghibur.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak seperti mereka," Naruto memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan Iruka dan mengenggamnya ragu-ragu. Kedua tangan mereka berkeringat dan Naruto bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang lebih pucat saat ini. "Kau akan mendengar alasanku. Kau akan mengerti."

Dengan napas tertahan Naruto menangkupkan wajah Iruka dalam kedua tangannya yang besar, lebih besar dari tangan Iruka sendiri dan pria berambut cokelat itu bahkan tidak tahu kapan Naruto tumbuh sebesar ini.

"Lihat aku, _Sensei_. Buka matamu dan dengarkan aku. Setelah itu, kau bisa memutuskan apakah tindakanku ini salah atau tidak."

Naruto benar-benar tahu cara untuk meluluhkannya. Iruka menemukan dirinya membuka mata bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya.

Senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajah Naruto membuat dadanya berat karena rasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti ini, tidak jika Naruto menganggapnya lebih berarti dari siapapun.

Tidak seperti yang orang lain pikirkan—yang mengira Iruka begitu polos hingga tidak menyadari hal yang paling jelas sekalipun seperti ini—_dia tahu_.

Dia tahu Naruto memujanya. Menganggap dirinya lebih berarti jauh, jauh diatas Hokage.

Dia memiliki pengaruh terbesar dalam hidup Naruto sejak dulu. Iruka bahkan tahu bahwa sipitan matanya akan menghantui Naruto sepanjang hari.

Dan mendiamkannya seperti ini? Iruka terkejut Naruto tidak menghancurkan hutan seberang demi rasa frustasinya.

"Duduklah," Iruka berbicara dengan suara tercekik. Perasaan berat di dadanya kini menjalar ke tenggorokannya. "Aku akan mendengarmu."

.

.

.

Lalu Naruto memulai kisahnya. Bagaimana dia merasa ingin menginjak Sasuke ketika anak itu berguling di lantai rumahnya, bagaimana dia menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak mencekik Sasuke yang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Dan dia bercerita bagaimana dia selalu mengurung dirinya ketika mata hitam Sasuke selalu ingin membuatnya mengoyak tubuh Sasuke dengan kuku panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengulum senyum kecut, menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri dalam telapak tangan.

"Apakah kau masih berpikir keputusanku ini salah, _Sensei_?"

Iruka diam. Matanya belum juga mengecil sedari tadi.

Sang pemuda pirang yang melihat ekspresi Iruka tersenyum kecil, menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap Iruka terhibur.

"Baru menyadari kalau aku tidak sepenuhnya jinak, eh?"

Iruka masih belum mampu membuka mulutnya, tapi matanya yang berkaca-kaca sudah lebih dari cukup.

Naruto masih memandang pria itu dengan wajah apatis, tapi dalam dadanya bergemuruh ketika perlahan Iruka mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau—tidak pernah mengatakan apapun."

Suara Iruka penuh dengan emosi yang menggelegak, menggetarkan bibir dan matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir."

"Tapi itu membuatku memikirkan hal negatif tentangmu. Kau tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun dan dengan berita kematian Sasuke, kupikir kau—"

"Tunggu," sambar Naruto tajam. Entah kenapa perutnya terasa dingin. "Apa maksudmu? Sasuke, dia—itu cuma akal-akalannya Tsunade-sama, bukan? Dia tidak benar-benar—"

Tangan Iruka yang menjauh dari kepalanya dengan begitu cepat membuat rasa dingin di perut Naruto menjalar sampai kerongkongannya.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat yakin bahwa dia mati!"

"Kau tidak melihat bagaimana dia setelah kau tinggalkan, Naruto!" Iruka nyaris berteriak. Sungguh dia tidak ingin menyalahkan Naruto, dia paham bahwa Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke demi kebaikannya sendiri, tapi—dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan tentang Naruto dan itu membuatnya sangat frustasi!

Tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuh pundak Iruka menggantung di udara. Rasa nyeri berdenyut di dadanya, sensasi dingin bahkan telah menjalar hingga ke lengannya. Kenapa… kenapa semua bisa seperti ini? Naruto hanya ingin hidupnya kembali normal, dia hanya ingin kepingan hidupnya yang telah susah payah dia pungut tidak berserakan di tangan Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa?

Naruto perlahan bangkit. Dia tidak yakin mampu menahan diri jika dia tinggal disini lebih lama. Dia tahu Iruka sedang bingung—seperti apakah seharusnya dia menilai tindakan Naruto. Di sisi lain Naruto yakin Iruka menganggap keputusannya meninggalkan Sasuke adalah hal yang benar, tapi pilihannya untuk tidak menjenguk Sasuke, membuangnya begitu saja dan mencuci bersih tangannya—Naruto bahkan tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melalui Iruka, mengeraskan rahangnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Tapi tepat sebelum Naruto keluar dari rumahnya, suara lirih Iruka membuatnya berpaling.

"Temui Ibiki," ucapnya lirih. "Kupikir… sudah saatnya kau tahu."

.

.

.

Ibiki tidak tahu apa yang merasuki kepalanya ketika dia mendapati Uzumaki Naruto mendobrak kamarnya dan tidak menghajar pemuda itu.

Mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Naruto akan menemuinya. Tapi tidak jam 4 subuh seperti ini juga.

Namun mata Naruto yang berkilat nyalang membuatnya terdiam.

Ah… pemuda ini adalah seorang Jinchuuriki. Tidak seharusnya dia melupakan hal itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu menganggu tidurku subuh-subuh begini, hm, Uzumaki?"

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya kasar.

"Apa benar Sasuke telah mati?"

Sebelah alis Ibiki yang terangkat mendidihkan amarah Naruto nyaris sampai ubun-ubun. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni sarkasme atau pembicaraan yang berbelit-belit.

"Ya."

Naruto tertegun.

"Apa?" kilatan buas di matanya hilang. "Kau tidak—"

"Ya."

Naruto yakin selama sepersekian detik jantungnya tidak berdetak. Matanya bergulir liar ke muka Ibiki, berharap menemukan kebohongan dan merasakan kakinya nyaris merosot saat dia tidak menemukan satupun disana.

"Apakah hanya itu?" Ibiki bertanya dingin. "Kalau iya, cepat keluar dari rumahku—kita bicarakan kembali besok."

Naruto tidak mampu mendengar semuanya—telinganya bergemuruh selaras dengan detak jantungnya yang berdegup liar. Tidak… tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak—

"—dia tidak _boleh_ mati."

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Ibiki tertegun sejenak.

Awalnya dia mengira akan menemukan ekspresi kekalutan disana, akan melihat wajah orang-orang yang tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Namun Naruto, bukan penyesalan yang mendominasi mukanya, tapi—

—_takut_.

Dan Ibiki langsung mengerti kenapa.

"Kau kesini karena Iruka mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kan? Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan. Tapi jawab satu pertanyaanku." Ucap Ibiki, masih dengan nada dingin yang sama. Mungkin lebih.

Naruto bergeming.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah," desis Ibiki. "Mendengar Uchiha mati—bukan rasa bersalah yang membawamu kemari, bukan?"

Ekspresi Naruto yang berubah menjadi dingin dengan cepat membuat Ibiki menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya."

"Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari? Keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu dan memastikan apakah Uchiha benar-benar mati atau tidak?"

Naruto diam.

Ibiki menunggunya untuk berbicara, namun Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda akan menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang keras—namun penuh emosi yang menggelegak.

Ibiki menghela napas.

"Kau takut akan disalahkan atas kematian Sasuke, hm?" ujarnya, mengamati setiap reaksi Naruto dengan kalkulatif. "Kau takut orang-orang akan membencimu, takut jika tetua menyalahkanmu dan merenggut semua usahamu untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak."

Ibiki menyadari tetesan darah mengalir dari kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Kau takut semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu."

"Kau membuatku terdengar sangat egois," suara Naruto nyaris berupa geraman. "_Aku_ merasa bersalah."

"Tapi rasa bersalahmu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu kemari. Aku yakin, seandainya kematian Sasuke tidak mengancam kehidupanmu, kau tidak akan kembali ke Konoha meski kau tahu dia _benar-benar mati_."

"…"

Naruto mendengus. "Aku benar-benar brengsek, huh."

Ibiki menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, berpikir sebenarnya siapa yang diperlakukan tidak adil—_Sasuke, atau Naruto?_

Tanpa sadar dia mendecih keras. Membulatkan tekadnya, Ibiki berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mendudukkannya ke tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Kosongkan pikiranmu, dan jangan menolak ketika aku memasukkan cakraku dalam kepalamu."

Naruto mendongak menatap Ibiki yang menjulang di depannya. "Apa semua ini agar aku merasa bersalah dan menangisi kebodohanku?"

Mencengkram kepala Naruto lebih kuat dari yang seharusnya, Ibiki menggeram. "Semua ini agar kau berhenti menyusahkan orang-orang di sekelilingmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengecap rasa besi di mulutnya. Lagi.

Dengan jijik dia meludah, mencipratkan darah ke lantai porselen di bawahnya. Beberapa terpercik ke darah lain yang telah mengering, yang dia buang ke lantai dengan cara yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mengangkat sudut bibirnya, Naruto senang dengan perasaan puas yang masih bisa dirasakannya setelah bertahun-tahun menjalani hal ini—setidaknya membersihkan darah itu akan menyusahkan mereka.

Tapi perasaan menyenangkan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika nyeri menghantam perutnya bak palu yang dijatuhkan dari tempat tinggi. Menjerit tertahan, Naruto mengenggam perutnya hingga tubuhnya melengkung dan jatuh terjembab dari tempat tidur.

Belum reda rasa nyeri yang seakan merebut udara dari paru-parunya, rasa perih membakar menyerang seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat. Rasa sakitnya seperti dicabik, seperti seseorang mencerabut otot tubuhnya satu persatu.

Naruto bahkan tidak mampu menjerit. Tubuhnya mengejang bak tengah dicabut ruh dari mulutnya. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia belum mati karenanya.

"A-AAAAA!"

Naruto melempar dirinya ke samping. Kyuubi… Kyuubi melolong nyaring dan mencakar perutnya, mengais otot-otot yang ada di dalam sana dan membakarnya. Kedua mata Naruto nyaris keluar dari rongganya dan mulutnya tidak bisa tertutup lagi—berteriak tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

Air mata tanpa sadar berjatuhan ke pipinya. Kukunya yang rusak mengais lantai, sementara tubuhnya terus melempar dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya memutih, tangannya mulai mendingin. Paru-parunya sudah lama tidak mampu menarik udara dan titik-titik hitam mulai bermunculan di matanya—

Sebelum kemudian dia menyadari bahwa mungkin ini adalah saat dimana dia akan mati. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya, dia berharap rasa sakit ini terus bertambah sampai nyawanya benar-benar tercabut.

Dia berharap bahwa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto menangis keras karena dia tetap hidup.

Dia melempar semua barang yang ada, menyaksikan bagaimana semua itu rusak berbenturan dengan dinding sebelum mengambil serpihan yang tersisa dan menghancurkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto baru saja akan memecahkan kaca lemari di penjaranya ketika seseorang berambut hitam—hitam, hitam, hitam. Semua bajingan itu memiliki warna yang sama—muncul begitu saja di kamarnya dengan kepulan asap dan menahannya di lantai seketika.

"Lepaskan aku! LEPAS—UKH!"

Naruto mulai terbatuk-batuk hebat. Dada dan kerongkongannya seperti terbakar. Dengan lemah dia menggeliat berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Uchiha yang menahannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kondisimu akan semakin parah. Aku akan mengangkatmu ke tempat tidur sekarang, jadi jangan melawan."

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangguk. Batuk yang menyerangnya nyaris membuat ia tidak mampu bergerak. Perutnya melilit, matanya mengabur. Tulang rusuknya seakan bergeser setiap kali dia mencoba menarik napas—sakit sekali.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter. Kau tunggu disini dan jangan lakukan hal yang konyol."

Seandainya ia bisa, ia akan mendengus. Memang apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan kondisi seperti ini? Dan kalau pun dia bisa melakukan sesuatu, mereka akan tahu.

Naruto sudah terlalu lama menjadi mainan Uchiha untuk berpikir senaif itu.

Dengan pandangan kosong dia menatap langit-langit tanpa sadar. Situasinya bukanlah seperti negeri dongeng, dimana dia diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi hingga tidak diberi makan minum. Dia juga tidak dirantai atau disiksa tanpa sebab. Para Uchiha tidak seperti karakter antagonis yang akan meludahi wajahnya atau tertawa ketika mereka menyiksanya.

Mereka hanya tidak peduli.

Naruto ditempatkan dalam kamar khusus yang lebih baik dari apartemennya di pinggiran Konoha. Mereka juga hanya mengurungnya paling lama 2 minggu. Dia boleh melakukan apapun di kamar khususnya ini. Dia boleh menonton televisi—ya, mereka bahkan memberikan televisi disini—lalu dia akan diberi makan tiga kali sehari, dan terkadang mereka akan membiarkannya membuka jendela walau harus diawasi. Benar-benar tidak seperti cerita klasik tentang si malang yang tertindas.

Tapi setiap kali mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada mati.

Naruto akan dibawa ke sebuah lapangan yang luas. Lapangan itu berupa padang rumput yang kusam, dengan beberapa tempat yang bolong tidak ditumbuhi rumput yang menguning. Tanah disana nyaris kering dan angin yang berhembus terlalu lemah untuk bisa dirasakan.

Disana, dia akan menemukan lebih banyak rambut hitam yang ia benci. Lebih banyak wajah-wajah datar yang menatapnya tidak acuh. Mereka akan segera membentuk lingkaran ketika dia datang, tangan-tangan durjana itu bergetar gatal ingin segera mengais kekuatan yang akan mereka dapat dengan mempermainkannya.

Satu per satu, mereka akan mengaktifkan mata terkutuk itu. Lalu Kyuubi akan meraung, mengibas ganas, menolak untuk dikendalikan secara paksa. Mengoyak perut dan tubuhnya, menyiksanya dengan rasa panas yang membara namun tidak membakarnya hingga dia bisa mati.

Biasanya akan ada 3-5 orang yang akan berlatih per hari. Dan jika hanya dengan sekali coba Naruto sudah mengejang bak ikan sekarat di tanah, bayangkanlah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya jika mereka semua mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Sharingan satu per satu.

Tapi seperti yang telah dia katakan—mereka tidak pernah peduli.

Jika dia pingsan, kipasi wajahnya dan berikan sedikit cakra.

Jika organnya terluka parah—_hell_, apa gunanya ninja medis.

Jika dia sekarat—rawat secara intensif, tunggu beberapa hari sampai dia cukup kuat untuk berdiri, dan mulai lagi.

Hal itu terus berulang selama bertahun-tahun, cukup lama hingga Naruto menyadari bahwa tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mati karena ini.

Mereka akan membiarkannya hidup. Demi klan mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto tumbuh di kamar itu.

Dengan kebencian yang merasuk ke pori-pori kulitnya melalui udara yang ia bagi bersama para Uchiha. Melalui lantai dimana dia bisa mendengar hentakan kaki mereka yang berlalu lalang. Melalui nasi empuk yang bisa ia cium bau bangsat tangan-tangan porselen itu.

Naruto tumbuh di kamar itu, dengan pertanyaan kapan semua ini akan berakhir, dan kebencian yang berdenyut lebih cepat dari jantungnya sendiri.

Sampai suatu hari, dia datang.

Malam itu dia berbaring kaku di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya gatal ingin bergerak ke samping, tapi terlalu lemah untuk bisa menggeser pantat sedikit saja. Malam itu dia kira akan berakhir seperti biasa, dengan matanya yang menatap langit-langit tanpa maksud dan nanti akan terpejam begitu saja.

Lalu dia mendengar suara lonceng yang berdenting mendekati kamarnya.

Membulatkan matanya ngeri, Naruto melirik ke arah pintu. Selama setahun dia berada disini, tidak pernah sekalipun ada suara selain hentakan kaki angkuh atau suara bisikan terburu-buru yang bisa didengarnya dari kamar ini.

Pikiran Naruto yang sudah terlatih untuk berpikir yang terburuk segera memberikan beberapa prasangka padanya. Mungkin itu adalah suara anak kecil yang bermain diluar—tapi itu tidak mungkin. Uchiha sangat keras, mereka melarang anak mereka keluar setelah petang—atau bisa jadi itu adalah penjaga baru yang terobsesi pada lonceng.

Atau mungkin mereka akan mempermainkannya lagi, jika mereka merasa bahwa latihan beberapa kali seminggu pada pagi hari tidak cukup—

Naruto menelan tangis—tidak mungkin mereka juga akan mengambil waktu dimana dia bisa beristirahat sedikit saja…

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya cepat, membuat bulir gemuk air mata membasahi pipinya. Apa… yang sedang terjadi?

"Kau tidak akan bisa tidur tenang dengan luka seperti itu. Jadi aku yakin kau diam karena tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku."

Suaranya berbeda. Terlalu muda, jauh lebih ringan daripada suara berat yang biasa di dengarnya.

Seperti dirinya.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat penuh pemahaman. Dia masih anak-anak.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menjadi penjaga. Kau mau aku memperkenalkan diri?"

Astaga. Astaga. Apa yang mereka pikirkan sampai menempatkan anak kecil untuk menjaga seorang jinchuuriki yang tidak stabil seperti dirinya?

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menutupnya kembali. Uchiha tidak pernah bicara padanya selain untuk memastikan dia tetap hidup. Dan selama ini Naruto juga tidak pernah bicara pada mereka—tidak setelah dia menyadari bahwa apapun yang ia katakan, mereka tidak akan mendengar.

Jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mendekati mereka. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk percaya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku, hm? Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Naruto nyaris mendengus mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia mengerti. Orang gila pun akan mengerti kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Kita seumuran—ah, kurasa aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Entah kenapa sekarang dia lebih memilih penjaga yang biasanya berbisik ribut di balik pintu daripada bocah pesakitan ini.

"Aku tidak terlalu kuat, jadi aku harap kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini."

Bagus. Selain masih bocah, anak itu juga bodoh. Menggeser pantat saja dia tidak bisa bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa kabur. Duh.

Naruto mengutuk nasibnya. Tidak cukupkah dia meladeni Uchiha pada siang hari, malam pun dia tidak bisa lepas dari mereka. Bahkan kali ini dia mendapat penjaga yang tidak tahu kapan dia harus menutup mulut.

Seandainya dia punya cukup tenaga, Naruto pasti akan menepuk dahinya sendiri. Jika dia berpikir hidupnya tidak bisa lebih buruk—_well_, para Uchiha selalu punya cara untuk menghancurkan pikiran positifnya.

.

.

.

"Aku membawa makanan untukmu."

Naruto melotot gemas. Tidak bisakah anak itu mendorong saja makanan melalui lubang di dinding dan diam seperti yang lain? Apa dia berpikir Naruto akan mau bicara padanya jika dia membawa makanan?

Cih, sekarang mereka menganggapnya seperti binatang peliharaan.

Tapi setidaknya anak itu cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menunggu jawabannya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia mendorong piring cukup jauh hingga mencapai kaki tempat tidur Naruto.

Mendengus pelan, Naruto menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat apa yang akan ia makan hari ini. Uchiha selalu memberinya makanan yang… terlalu sehat. Sayur, daging tanpa lemak, dan buah-buahan. Semuanya terasa hambar seperti tidak diberi garam. Naruto mengerti kalau mereka membutuhkannya tetap sehat agar mereka bisa menyakitinya tanpa harus mati, tapi tidak begitu juga kan.

Dan bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat nampan yang harusnya dipenuhi dengan warna hijau berganti dengan berbagai macam plastik yang bewarna warni.

Naruto memicingkan matanya dalam kegelapan, berusaha mengamati lebih jauh. Apa-apaan ini—keripik kentang, stik keju, puding kemasan, cokelat butir, _cup_ ramen instan, dan—_cola_?

Mata Naruto membola. Air liurnya mulai menetes tidak etis.

Tanpa berpikir Naruto menyambar nampan tersebut secepat kilat, tidak teringat dengan tangannya yang terluka parah dan refleks hal itu membuatnya menjerit, jemarinya bergetar menahan nyeri namun ajaibnya genggaman tangannya pada nampan tersebut tetap kokoh.

Meringis kecil, Naruto membuka tutup _cup_ ramen dan bersyukur atas kehidupan yang masih diberikan padanya begitu melihat asap panas mengepul dari dalam _cup_ itu. Dengan hati-hati, dia meraih garpu plastik dan menyeruput isinya.

Ramen itu bukan ramen yang enak. Mienya kembang dan airnya terlalu banyak. Rasanya terlalu asin seakan-akan si pembuat baru menyadari air yang dia masukkan melebihi garis di cup dan menambahkan garam tanpa pikir panjang.

Benar-benar tipikal seorang Uchiha yang—ia yakin—baru pertama kali membuat ramen instan.

Senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya, sebelum kemudian dia tersadar dan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Sembari menyeruput mie, sekuat tenaga dia memikirkan kembali hal-hal buruk yang pernah dilakukan Uchiha padanya, ingin mengeluarkan kembali rasa panas yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya setiap kali dia teringat kembali perbuatan mereka.

Dia tidak ingin menjadi lembek hanya karena salah seorang dari mereka menunjukkan perhatian sedikit. Dia tidak ingin seperti tokoh negeri dongeng yang terkena _Stockholm Syndrome_ dan bersimpati pada orang-orang yang telah menyiksanya.

Naruto mendengus keras, memastikan Uchiha kecil itu mendengar dan menyadari bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak terkesan. Maaf saja, Uzumaki Naruto adalah pria yang berpendirian teguh dan tidak mudah oleng hanya karena satu dua perhatian.

Pikir Naruto, sembari meletakkan _cup_ ramen yang sudah kosong dan meraih keripik kentang di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu menemukan _junk food_ terselip di bawah makanan sehatnya. Kentang goreng penuh minyak, jelly yang antara rasa dan warnanya tidak sinkron—_seriously_, Naruto pernah mendapat jelly bewarna ungu dengan rasa _melon_—manisan, bahkan es krim. Bocah Uchiha itu benar-benar niat ingin menjinakkannya, ternyata.

Kasihan, karena Naruto tidak akan terpengaruh.

Malam itu Naruto memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sembari mengunyah permen yang lengket sampai ke gusinya—bagaimana seorang elit Uchiha dapat menemukan makanan seperti ini, dia tidak habis pikir—dan menunggu Itachi datang untuk mengacaukan malamnya.

Mengacaukan sebenarnya agak terlalu berlebihan. Anak itu hanya duduk menyandar di pintunya dan diam sepanjang malam, entah karena tertidur atau dia menyadari bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bercakap-cakap. Hal yang pernah Itachi ucapkan padanya hanya 'aku membawakanmu makanan' dan basa-basi singkat saat pertama kali dia menjaga Naruto.

Kali ini matanya berpindah ke jam besar di atas cermin. Biasanya jam segini bocah itu sudah datang, kalaupun telat hanya sepuluh atau lima belas menit. Tapi ini—

Naruto terkesiap. Sejak kapan dia menandai waktu Itachi akan datang?

Tidak, dia tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Itachi. Dia tidak baru saja membiarkan anak itu mendekati dirinya.

Dia tidak ingin menjadi sosok lemah yang akan menerima keberadaan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya hanya karena sedikit perhatian.

Dia tidak semenyedihkan itu.

.

.

.

Kemudian setelahnya, Itachi tidak pernah datang lagi.

Dan sekeras apapun Naruto mencoba mengeraskan hatinya, dia tetap bisa menghitung bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang keempat.

,

,

,

"ARGGGHHH!"

Naruto jatuh terjembab, mukanya terlebih dahulu menghantam tanah. Perutnya berdenyut, menggelegak panas dan mendorong isi lambungnya keluar. Cairan asam mengenai hidungnya yang kalap menarik udara bercampur debu tanah di bawahnya.

"Sepertinya kita hentikan sampai disini saja."

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita teruskan sedikit lagi? Aku sudah bisa merasakan kontrol Kyuubi semakin menipis."

Rasa ngeri menjalar sampai ke leher Naruto, membuatnya terbatuk hebat dan mengigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat-kuat. Jika mereka teruskan… jika lebih dari ini…

"Tapi jika kita teruskan, kondisi Jinchuuriki akan terlalu lemah untuk gelombang kedua besok."

"Ayolah, tinggal sedikit lagi dan minimal kita bisa mengontrol pergerakan satu ekor Kyuubi—"

"ARGGGGHHH!"

Dia bisa merasakannya, dia bisa merasakannya! Cakra Kyuubi meraung ganas, menyelimuti kulitnya dengan hawa panas yang menusuk bahkan sampai tulang belakangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencakar tanah, menolak menjatuhkan air mata yang nyaris tumpah—

"Maaf menganggu latihan kalian, tapi kalian dipanggil ayahku ke ruang rapat. Sekarang."

Naruto tidak sadar jika dia refleks menahan napasnya, sebelum kemudian dia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah hitam dari mulutnya. Dadanya mengeluarkan suara berdecit nyaring, telinganya bergemuruh, dan matanya mengabur.

Tapi dia bisa melihat sosok anak itu, jauh lebih jelas dari yang ia duga.

"Itachi-san," sebuah suara menyahut tenang. Naruto memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, menahan setengah mati jeritan yang mengancam keluar kala perutnya berputar hebat. "Terima kasih atas infonya, tapi kami akan kesana setelah membawa Jinchuuriki ke ruang medis sebentar."

"Ayahku mengatakan 'sekarang'," suara Itachi nyaris terdengar seperti desisan. "Kalian bisa meminta bantuan yang lain untuk mengantarnya kesana."

Sang lawan bicara menatap Naruto penuh pertimbangan, keragu-raguan terpancar jelas dari mata hitamnya. Kondisi Jinchuuriki ini sudah sangat lemah, tapi dia yakin kalau mereka meneruskan latihan sedikit saja—

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan pada ayahku—" Itachi membungkuk pamit dan membalik badan. "—dan para tetua serta petinggi Konoha. Aku yakin alasan keterlambatan kalian akan… dimaklumi. Selamat siang."

Naruto menahan seringainya—bibirnya lecet dan dia tidak mau memperparah lukanya, oke—tapi suara langkah kaki Uchiha yang biasanya berderap sok kini nyaris berlari panik membuatnya geli.

Lalu dia memuntahkan darah lagi. Oh, dia sedang terluka. Cih.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangkat mukanya, berharap bahwa mata yang dimiliki Itachi tidak bewarna hitam. Karena jika iya, jika kulitnya seputih porselen, jika rambutnya juga bewarna gelap seperti yang lain…

Jika Itachi yang selama ini meracuninya dengan _junk food_ benar-benar seorang Uchiha—klan brengsek sama seperti yang lain…

"Kau bisa mendengarku? Naruto?"

Mata Naruto yang kabur langsung terang kembali begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Dan sialnya, hal itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa Itachi adalah tipikal Uchiha—rambut dan mata yang gelap, kulit putih seolah tidak pernah mendapat sinar matahari, dan wajah datar yang menolak untuk membuka satu pun emosi.

_Oh, crap_.

"Aku akan membawamu ke ruang medis—pegangan yang erat."

Jika Naruto menganggap kenyataan bahwa dia tidak membenci Itachi seperti Uchiha yang lain adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan, maka Itachi yang tengah mengangkatnya ala _bridal_ dan tersenyum simpatik padanya adalah alasan yang cukup untuk bunuh diri di tempat.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Pergi."

"Pfftt…"

Kepala Naruto menukik tajam, matanya menatap garang ke arah pintu.

"APA?!"

Kekehan geli itu masih terdengar pelan. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Uchiha terkikik malam-malam di depan kamarnya—_image_ seperti itu benar-benar merusak mental Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya saja ini adalah pertama kalinya kau berbicara padaku."

Oh. _Oh_.

_Shit_. _That bugger_.

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam yang kedelapan.

Dan Itachi, telah memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya dia menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah bocah paling brengsek yang pernah Naruto kenal.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat _horror_.

"Tidak."

"Ini rumahku, jika kau lupa—"

"Kubilang tidak."

"Aku bisa memasuki kamarmu sekarang juga—memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Naruto menyumpah. Dia benar, tubuhnya yang sekarang bahkan terlalu lemah untuk sekedar membalik badan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah rumor yang mengatakan kau masih mengompol itu benar."

"_Listen, you little shit_—"

Krieeett…

Serapah Naruto tertahan di ujung lidah.

.

.

.

"Aku membawakanmu ramen."

Naruto membuang muka. "Ramenmu bahkan tidak terasa seperti ramen."

Sudut bibir Itachi naik sedikit. "Akuilah, rasanya tidak seburuk itu."

Bocah berambut pirang itu menaikkan alisnya setinggi mungkin, berharap kesan sarkastis bisa maksimal terpampang di wajahnya yang lecet.

"Kau menuang air sampai tumpah dari wadahnya."

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Kau masih bisa menambahkan garam."

"Kau selalu memberi garam terlalu banyak."

Kali ini giliran Itachi yang mengangkat alis. "Bisa dinetralisir dengan gula."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Sebenarnya kau mau membuat apa?"

.

.

.

Malam itu, Itachi datang terlambat.

Bukannya dia menunggu kedatangan anak itu—tidak, terima kasih. Tapi setelah beberapa malam terbiasa dengan keberadaan Itachi dan hapal bagaimana anak itu selalu tepat waktu, sulit untuk tidak—_tunggu sebentar_.

Sejak kapan dia…

Naruto tertegun, matanya terpaku pada jam dinding.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu terbuka malam itu, Naruto tidak membalikkan badannya.

Punggungnya terasa dingin saat angin masuk dari pintu, ruangan yang awalnya gelap gulita kini tampak remang-remang. Tanpa menoleh pun Naruto dapat menyadari bayangan Itachi yang memanjang di lantai kamarnya, semakin lama semakin mendekat hingga Naruto bisa merasakan sosok Itachi tepat di belakang punggungnya.

Itachi membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

"Maaf aku baru datang sekarang. Ada… beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan."

Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya semakin rapat. Dia ingin sekali

.

.

Naruto menyusuri kain yang menyelimuti Sasuke dengan jarinya. Tangannya bergetar samar, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang ketika sensasi halus selimut nyaris menutupi seluruh telapak tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat bayi dari dekat, pertama kalinya ada orang yang cukup mempercayainya untuk melihat bayi mereka dari jarak sekecil ini…

"Peganglah dia."

Naruto refleks menjauh seakan selimut lembut itu membakar tangannya. Matanya melebar, menatap panik Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

Karena tidak ada, tidak pernah ada yang akan menyerahkan seorang bayi ke tangan pendosa seperti miliknya, tangan yang sama yang telah menghancurkan desanya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu—

"Kau tidak tahu caranya?"

"BUKAN ITU YANG HARUSNYA KAU KHAWATIRKAN!" jerit Naruto—Sasuke tersentak pelan dan Naruto mengatupkan kedua rahangnya begitu keras hingga kepalanya pusing— "Aku seorang Jinchuuriki! Aku akan menyakiti adikmu!"

Mendengarnya Itachi hanya menghela napas. Satu-satunya hal yang mencegahnya untuk memutar bola mata adalah darah Uchihanya yang menolak untuk bertingkah konyol lebih dari ini.

"Kau hanya akan menggendongnya, Naruto. Aku akan memastikan kau tidak menjatuhkannya—lagipula kau sedang duduk di tengah tempat tidur."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" seru Naruto diantara giginya, menatap Sasuke panik seakan takut membangunkannya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dengannya—aku seorang monster dan kau tahu aku tidak perlu _melakukan apapun_ untuk membunuh seorang bayi!"

Napas Naruto tersengal. Matanya masih bergerak liar, mengamati tubuhnya sendiri dan Sasuke berulang kali. Bayi itu belum terluka, tubuhnya masih belum melakukan apapun, Sasuke masih baik-baik saja—

-jika ia pergi sekarang juga.

Naruto yakin bahkan menghirup udara yang sama dengannya akan menyakiti bayi itu.

"Kumohon, keluarlah. Aku sudah melihat adikmu, dia bayi yang lucu dan akan menjadi kebanggaanmu nanti—jadi tolong, bawa dia pergi dari sini."

Itachi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, bahkan gerakan tidak nyaman Sasuke tidak mampu mengalihkan matanya yang terpancang pada sosok Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah mereka katakan padamu?" tanyanya pelan nyaris berupa desisan. Sasuke bergerak semakin liar dan isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto mengulum senyum pahit, matanya melirik Sasuke yang kini menangis pelan.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sebuah kesalahan."

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, sudah terhitung 4 hari Itachi tidak menemuinya.

Terkadang Naruto heran sendiri kenapa Itachi bisa pergi dan datang sesuka hatinya. Selnya berada di sudut terpencil dan berdiri terisolasi. Dia biasanya dijaga oleh dua orang dan Itachi bisa masuk seenaknya walau Naruto tahu benar orang dewasa saja kesulitan mendapatkan akses ke kamarnya.

Anak itu sudah aneh dari awal, tapi jika dipikirkan lagi ini _tidak normal_.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Tidak ada orang normal yang akan menyerahkan adiknya yang masih halus ke tangan seorang monster.

Senyum Naruto menghilang secepat munculnya. Baru pertama kali dia melihat manusia selemah itu. Kepalanya tidak lebih besar dari mangkuk cuci tangan, alisnya entah kemana dan bibirnya terlalu merah. Naruto bahkan tidak perlu merasakan untuk tahu bahwa kulit itu sangat lembut, tidak perlu menyentuh untuk tahu bahwa di balik kepala botak itu ada rambut-rambut kecil yang akan menggelitik tangannya.

Sasuke terlihat begitu rapuh dan indah disaat yang bersamaan.

Naruto menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Apakah dia dulu juga seperti itu? Terlihat semanis itu? Atau apakah dia sudah terlihat seperti monster?

Dadanya serasa menyempit. Tentu saja, jika dia berwajah selembut Sasuke, tidak akan ada yang membuangnya.

Lalu entah dari mana sebuah perasaan gelap menyerangnya, membuat paru-parunya berat dan giginya mengatup tanpa sadar. Sasuke… dia seorang Uchiha tapi semua orang menyukainya. Dia memiliki darah terkutuk dalam nadinya tapi dia memiliki wajah bak malaikat dan _semua orang menyukainya_!

Sedangkan dia, dia yang dijadikan sebagai wadah Kyuubi, dia yang dikorbankan demi penduduk desa—bahkan binatang pun diperlakukan lebih baik.

Naruto tidak ingin menangis, tapi perasaan gelap itu menjalar naik ke tenggorokan hingga matanya.

.

.

.

Itachi datang 8 hari setelahnya.

Dan dia masih membawa Sasuke.

"_Listen_, _you little shit_," Rahang Naruto tanpa sadar terbuka sedikit—selama dia mengenal Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun dia mendengar anak itu menyumpah. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan padamu—apakah kau sebuah kesalahan atau seekor monyet atau entah apa itu—kau akan menggendong Sasuke. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Naruto, masih mematung, masih menganga, menatap Itachi dengan mata membola selama beberapa saat. Lalu dia melompati ranjang dan mencengkram kerah Itachi.

"Kau pikir siapa kau?" desisnya geram, tidak peduli hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Jika kau berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu memerintahku, kau salah besar. Aku seorang monster dan kau tahu aku—"

"_You're pretty_."

"—_yeah_, sekarang kau tahu kalau aku—_apa_?"

Seakan baju Itachi membakarnya, Naruto menarik tangannya secepat kilat dan beringsut menjauh. Matanya memandang konyol Itachi yang balas menatapnya dengan seringai kecil.

"_See?_" Suara Itachi terdengar sangat puas. "Kau mengatakan dirimu seorang monster? Lihatlah pipimu yang merah padam di cermin dan coba kau sebut lagi dirimu seorang monster."

"_Wha_—" Kaki Naruto terbelit ketika dia buru-buru mendekati cermin "Aku tidak—"

Dia tidak seperti yang dikatakan Itachi, dia buruk rupa dengan segala luka dan lebam yang menghiasi wajahnya. Anak-anak desa selalu melemparinya dengan batu dan mengatakan wajahnya—_pipinya_ tidak normal. Naruto yakin selama ini Itachi tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, jika anak itu cukup gila untuk menganggap semua abnormalitas yang dia miliki ini cantik—

Naruto terdiam.

Naruto sudah menyerah untuk melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin sejak lama, tidak ingin melihat mata birunya yang merupakan satu-satunya hal indah yang dimilikinya kini kusam akibat ulah para Uchiha—tapi…

"Kau adalah ninja paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku lihat—jika kau menghargai dirimu sendiri sedikit saja."

—matanya berpendar jauh lebih terang dari yang selama ini pernah dilihatnya.

Naruto masih terpaku menatap bayangannya sendiri. Jemarinya menyusuri setiap luka dan bengkak, menghitung memar yang menodai wajahnya.

Dan saat itulah dia sadar.

Dia tidak tampan, tidak juga cantik seperti yang dikatakan Itachi. Bengkak di pipinya membuat sebelah matanya menyipit dan bibirnya terlalu kering untuk disebut seksi. Tapi dia bisa melihatnya, dia bisa melihat sapuan merah di pipinya, kilauan hidup di balik matanya, dan kembang kempis hidungnya ketika dia bernapas.

Dia terlihat manusiawi.

Dan di antara warna-warni cokelat-biru-merah mukanya, di antara kekurangan rupanya, dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri tegap, dengan rahang keras dan mata baja, seakan meneriakkan bahwa dia tidak akan mati walau orang membunuhnya seribu kali.

Kemudian suara Itachi menggelitik telinganya. "Masih bisa kau sebut dirimu monster?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Jemari kurusnya menyusuri cermin.

"_I'm so fucking gorgeous_."

.

.

.

"Oke, sekarang kau gendong Sasuke."

"_NO FUCKING WAY!_"

"Jangan mengumpat di depan adikku."

.

.

.

Naruto terkesiap. Jantungnya berdetak hebat. Matanya menatap nyalang ke sekeliling dan menemukan Ibiki sudah mengangkat tangannya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini saja, kau bisa—"

"TIDAK!" tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak. Mendadak tubuhnya menggigil dan dia refleks memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Masih ada lagi. Kau tahu bahwa aku mengenal Sasuke lebih dari itu!"

Ibiki terdiam, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Naruto menelan ludah. Pikirannya kembali memutar ingatan tentang sosok mungil Sasuke yang terbungkus selimut dan perasaan takjub yang membayanginya saat itu.

"Apa…" Naruto kembali menelan ludah, tangannya mencengkram lututnya sendiri. "Apa aku menggendongnya?"

Cukup lama Ibiki terdiam, sebelum kemudian hembusan napas lelah mengalun panjang.

"Kau memujanya, Naruto. Begitu memujanya hingga kau nyaris kehilangan akal sehatmu."

.

.

Naruto menggeser pantatnya tidak nyaman. Tangannya bergetar samar.

Dia sedang menggendong Sasuke.

Sementara Itachi—_that sodding git_—mengawasinya bak elang dari jarak 10 meter. Matanya menjanjikan siksaan pedih jika dia membuat Sasuke bergerak dari tidurnya sedikit saja.

"Kalau kau _brother complex_, kenapa kau tidak ambil saja Sasuke sekarang? Tatapanmu seakan membuat lubang di badanku."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Sasuke akan bangun."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Tidakkah dia mengerti kalau Naruto melakukan ini agar dia tidak terlalu gugup? Sasuke terlalu kecil untuk tangannya! Bayi ini tidak memiliki pertahanan sama sekali dan Naruto bahkan menahan napasnya agar Sasuke tidak terlalu menghirup banyak karbon dioksida!

Sebenarnya apa urusan seorang Jinchuuriki dengan menggendong bayi, _by the way_?!

"Sudah cukup, ambil dia kembali."

"Tidak."

"Itachi—"

"Kau baru menggendongnya sepuluh detik, Naruto."

"Persetan, idiot. Memang apa gunanya aku belajar cara menggendong bayi?" bisik Naruto menggebu-gebu. "Aku tidak bisa melihat manfaat apapun dari ini."

Itachi terlihat berpikir. "Kau bisa mempraktekkan ilmu ini jika kau punya anak nanti?"

Naruto mendengus. "Yeah, jenius. Memang kita bisa punya anak?"

Itachi terdiam.

Lalu sebuah seringai kecil mengembang begitu cepat di bibirnya dan membuat Naruto sadar bahwa pemilihan katanya benar-benar salah.

"Oh?"

"TIDAK!" seru Naruto kencang, wajahnya terasa panas. "Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

Senyum kecil Itachi tak kunjung hilang hingga dia keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Kali kedua dia menyentuh Sasuke, tangannya bergetar lebih hebat dari biasanya.

Karena dia berpikir kalau dia hanya memiliki satu kesempatan, hanya sekali dia bisa menggendong Sasuke sebelum Itachi menyadari bahwa dia hanya membawa celaka dan menjauhkan Sasuke darinya.

Tapi tidak. Empat hari setelahnya, Itachi kembali dan meletakkan Sasuke di pangkuannya dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Untuk sesaat Naruto membatu. Matanya terpancang pada sosok Sasuke yang menggeliat di pahanya seperti ulat, berusaha menggaruk kepalanya sendiri namun tangannya terlalu pendek untuk itu.

Naruto menelan ludah.

Demi apapun, tidak pernah dia melihat bayi semanis ini sebelumnya.

Itachi yang bersender di ambang pintu mengamati Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik. Naruto masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, menatap Sasuke dengan mata lebar dan kedua tangan yang mencengkram seprai, sepertinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan tangannya.

Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum kemudian Sasuke merengek.

Naruto seakan disiram air dingin. Dengan muka panik dia menatap Itachi dan memberi pandangan memelas.

"Gendong dia."

Mata Naruto membulat ngeri.

"Tidak."

"Dia akan mulai menangis kalau kau tidak melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu ambil dia."

"Tidak."

Mata Naruto kini seakan ingin keluar dari soketnya.

Sasuke mulai terisak.

Naruto bersumpah, otaknya bahkan tidak memerintahkan dia untuk melakukannya. Tidak terbersit sedikitpun niat untuk menggendong Sasuke. Dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan bayi itu di tempat tidur dan menunggu Itachi mengambil kembali Sasuke.

Namun kemudian dia berkedip sekali, dan menemukan Sasuke menggeliat dalam dekapannya.

"Ah."

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menoleh ke arah Itachi.

Sasuke melempar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tangan pendek yang bulat melambai liar ke segala arah dan kakinya menendan-nendang lengan Naruto. Bayi itu terlihat sangat tidak nyaman—tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia menangis dan membangunkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Bahkan dari ekor matanya Naruto dapat melihat kalau Itachi sudah bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

Naruto sudah ingin meletakkan kembali Sasuke ke tempat tidur ketika untuk pertama kalinya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke.

Setiap kali Itachi membawa Sasuke, dia selalu memastikan adik kecilnya itu tengah tidur sehingga Sasuke tidak akan menangis ketika dia membawanya ke kamar Naruto. Kalaupun terbangun paling dia hanya merengek, mengangkat kepala sedikit, lalu tertidur lagi.

Namun kali ini dia bangun. Kelopak matanya berkedip cepat seakan panik dengan kondisi kamar Naruto yang remang-remang. Kakinya semakin menendang beringas dan mulutnya bersiap untuk menjerit.

Tapi kemudian dia melihat Naruto.

Sasuke seketika terdiam.

Naruto menahan napas. Inikah saatnya? Inikah saat dimana Sasuke sadar bahwa dia berada dalam kamar monster dan Itachi menyadari keidiotannya?

Naruto masih tenggelam dalam pikiran paranoidnya ketika Sasuke mendadak bergerak lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Naruto sampai menunduk dan memegang Sasuke lebih erat agar bayi itu tidak terjatuh—tapi itu malah membuat Sasuke menendang lebih beringas.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau—SASUKE!"

Sasuke melengking kencang, mencoba meraih rambut kuning Naruto dengan tangan mungilnya. Bayi itu terlihat sangat _excited_, napasnya terengah-engah dan sesekali jeritan kecil yang imut keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, sangat bernafsu ingin menarik surai terang rambut Naruto dan mengunyahnya—jika mulut Sasuke yang terbuka lebar dan ludahnya yang mengalir kemana-mana menjadi indikasi.

"Itachi! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia—JANGAN MENGGIGIT RAMBUTKU!"

Sasuke menjerit kesenangan.

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tetap semili saja. Seringai lebar terkembang di bibirnya, sementara otaknya mulai memikirkan seribu alasan untuk ibunya jika besok Sasuke akan tidur seharian.

"Dan sekarang dia mulai meludah! Itachi!"

Yup. Sasuke tidak akan mau tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, minimal Itachi akan membawa Sasuke ke kamar Naruto seminggu sekali.

Bukan karena dia berinisiatif lebih, tapi setiap sore Sasuke akan berusaha berguling dan menyeret tubuhnya sendiri ke arah pintu keluar, bergumam hingga gelembung liur meledak sampai mengenai hidungnya dan mulai menangis saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan bisa keluar rumah hanya dengan menyeret perutnya.

Sasuke bahkan belum bisa merangkak.

Dan sejak saat itu, Itachi menyadari bahwa Sasuke terkadang menatap ikat rambut biru Ibunya sedikit terlalu lama.

.

.

.

Naruto meraung kencang.

Ibiki menatapnya penuh simpati, tapi dia bahkan tidak mempunyai cukup napas untuk membentak laki-laki itu.

Naruto mencengkram lehernya, menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memuntahkan kembali sarapan paginya. Perutnya bergejolak nyeri, matanya panas, dan telinganya berdenging. Kepalanya berdenyut ketika bayangan Sasuke seolah memaksa masuk dalam ingatannya.

Dan Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ibiki menyaksikan—dengan hidung berkerut dan mulut turun—Naruto yang muntah di pot bunganya. Pemuda itu seperti tercekik, seperti ingin berteriak namun tertahan oleh muntahannya sendiri.

Ibiki mengusap wajahnya lelah. Lalu dia keluar dengan pintu terbanting keras.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu, mana yang lebih menyakitkan—kerongkongannya yang perih, atau panas matanya yang seakan membakar wajahnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Whoa, udah berapa bulan ga update? Laamaaa bgt pastinya. Tapi Ita kasih chapter super panjang nih! Over 8k word! Wuihhh, pegel tangan ngetiknya. Hahaaha

Kayaknya Ita udah terlalu sering minta maaf krn lambat update ya, jadi ga enak. Mana chapter kemarin parah banget. Udah pendek, buat baper lagi. Muahaaha

Nasib Sasuke akan divonis chap depan #eaaakkk. Sebenernya ada keinginan, gitu, buat sasuke koit. Tapi belum tau jadi apa nggak. Mudah-mudahan nggak. #ini authornya siapa? -_-

Daaannn untuk review! Wiiiiii, Ita seneng banget banyak yang merespon fic ini. Ita seneeenggg banget banyak reader yang antusias dengan cerita Ita, padahal masih banyak kurang disana-sini.

Ita ingat kalau Ita udh janji bakal bales review readers di chap ini (ita kok males bales review dr pm yah, bales satu-satu gitu. Mending satuin sama fic aja yakan :D). tapi Ita pikir kalau pasti bakal banyak makan waktu trus updatenya bakal lebih lama. Lagian udh pada baper kan :D. Jadi rencananya Ita akan publish chap ini dulu, nnt bbrp hari kemudian bakal ita replace chapter dengan yang udh ada balesan reviewnya! Jadi stay tune ya guysss #alay

oh iya, tapi Ita akan bales dua topic review yang mendominasi chap kemaren:

**Sasuke beneran mati ga sih? Apa cuma gertakan doang?**

Re: Di chap ini Ibiki bilang kalau Sasuke bener-bener koit. Tapi vonis Sasuke kan di chap depan. Tp tenang kok, Ita akan berusaha buat Naruto dan Sasuke bahagia (kalau bahagianya di dunia lain ga papa ya?)

**Ini fic genre romance dan humor! Tapi kenapa ada mati-matian segala?**

Re: Huwaaaaa! Ampuni Ita kak bang, Ita awalnya mau buat fic ini humor sumvah, liat aja chap satu gimana. Tapi stlah Ita pikir-pikir, enak aja chara fic dapet momen sweet doang, authornya jungkir balik patah-patah ngesot ngerasain asam garam kehidupan. Jadi pengennya nyiksa dulu, gitu, tp uma bentar doang. Konflik ini ga lama lagi kok, jd tenang aja yaaa

Okeeee Minna! Ita pamit dulu! Doain semoga kuliah Ita lancar jadi bisa update cepet! Jangan lupa read and reviewnyaaaaa :*


End file.
